


When Hell Freezes Over - Discontinued

by Corporal_Ray_Person



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Historical References, Light Smut, M/M, Original au, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Self Harm, War Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Ray_Person/pseuds/Corporal_Ray_Person
Summary: "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more." - William ShakespeareWar is seen by many to be a senseless slaughter, to line ones pockets or to benefit the few. But to some, it is seen as ones duty to fight to others, it is an escape from the lives that have plagued them. Even when the war is over however, the dreams, the nightmares, they never leave, not really, and even in hell where you think after death you can escape, you are surely mistaken. Husk is tasked one night to complete a simple task and is accompanied by Angel Dust, but soon finds out that the pornstar isn't just what he appears to be.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Similar Then You Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is still WIP, criticism would be great as this is my first fan fic. The full 29 chapters are on FanFiction right now under the same name so if you wanna read ahead, go there and do so, but an improved version will be uploaded here when this is done.

Husk tapped his claw against the counter, he'd been doing this for so long that it'd created a small divot in the large wood surface. This wasn't different to most nights, often he'd do it out of boredom however now he was doing it as a distraction from Alastors ramblings. He did this most nights, he'd find us, somewhere isolated or public, maybe a table at one of the casinos, a pool table, the slots, maybe a bar or even a small restaurant and would start talking. About what he didn't know, most times he'd tune out, Alastor simply acting as background noise, his own personal radio, despite how ironic that sentence was.

Husk shifted his weight onto his other leg, one ear directed towards Alastor and the other the small radio that was situated on the bar itself, Moonlight Serenade playing gently, filling the atmosphere of the lobby. Husk wasn't opposed to the music of, "his generation," but he much preferred the classics, Frank Senatra, Bean Martin, The Ink Spots, those were the singers of his youth. He sniffed and stood up straight, hearing his back cracking slightly as he did before leaning back over the bar once more. His eyes were drawn to Nifty sitting comfortably by the small fireplace, a mug of hot chocolate sitting between her hands, her legs dangling off the edge of the large armchair she was in, what had happened to the kid was still a mystery to Husk but he didn't really bother asking her, not for the fact she might not remember but once she started talking he couldn't stop her.

Husk turned his head to Alastor, having stopped talking to sip at his glass of brandy, swishing the liquid around in his mouth before swallowing with a small smile, even though his tastes of food didn't quite match up, Alastor was a real man of taste when it came to drinks. As he sat up, Alastor stretched slightly, one of his ears twitched as he did before hunching back over, adjusting the coat he was wearing.

Oh he completely forgot, it was snowing, yeah, snow in hell, what the fuck was the world coming to. Husk couldn't fathom the irony that came from the saying, 'When Hell Freezes Over,' a smirk coming to his face, the mouth movement catching Alastors attention, "Something funny old boy?" Husk snapped his eyes to Alastor, then shaking his head, "No, nothing that concerns you." Alastor smirked, nodding his head before he took another sip of his drink. It hadn't snowed like this for years, in fact, the last time he'd seen snow was maybe ten years ago, man that was a few months to remember.

Husk stood up completely, turning around to look at the wall of liquor, his eyes wandering from one side to the other, his head being pulled to either side when his eyes ran out of real estate in his head, then settling on a half filled bottle of Canadian Whiskey. He took a half step and reached up, taking the bottle in his claws before stepping to the side and leaning down, pulling out a drawer, a nice presentation of icy glasses sitting and staring up at him. Reaching down into the drawer he picked one out and flicked it around between his claws before using his knee to close the drawer.

He spun around and sat the glass down, taking off the cap and filling it maybe a quarter of the way before setting the bottle down, sipping his glass. Nights like this he could stand unlike most, just Alastor, Nifty and himself, all alone just like it used to be. Sure he could stand Charlie and her cunt-eyed fling Vaggie but Angel Dust he couldn't. Not because of what we was, couldn't give a fuck if he was a whore or whatever they were called now adays, but because of what he did to him when he was around. Husk hadn't felt those feelings in what seemed like forever so whenever this pink and white spider poked his head around, he couldn't help but feel his cold heart start back up.

He took a massive sigh, blowing the air down, blowing the hair that was sticking out of the top of his button up shirt around. He leaned forward and took another sip, now closer to the radio, he closed his eyes and listened, It's Been a Long, Long Time playing through the speaker. He remembers back when he was a kid going to bars and hearing this play on the radios and even once saw it performed on stage. "Husker!" He winced at the voice, maybe it was his imagination. "Husker." His shoulders dropped, please let this not be who he thought this was. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with the white face, massive smile and equally massive eyes of one Charlie. "Hey Husk."

Husk blinked twice, very slowly, his lids sitting half way down his eyes, "Yes?" Charlie looked at him and then around before leaning close, "Um. Do you think you could help with something?" She gave one of her signature, 'I hope I'm not too annoying but please help' faces. Husk stood up, holding a claw up to indicate to wait, then shot gunning the drink before setting down the empty glass carefully and swallowing, then opening his eyes and dropping the finger, "Alright what is it." He finally looked at her.

Charlie stared up at him, he hadn't really fully stood completely upright in his entire time of being at the hotel, "Huh. We've just had some complaints from the guests that the reception has been a little shotty so I was wondering if you-"

"Could go up in the freezing cold and fix it." He finished. Charlie nodded slowly and looked down slightly. Fuck sakes, "Yeah I can." He grumbled before leaning down under the counter and grabbing a large coat and scarf, "Doesn't mean I want to." He said as he stood up and began walking around the bar. Charlie began beaming, oh God please don't sing. "Perhaps I can get Ang-"

Husker spun around, staring at her, "And why the fuck would he know how to fix an antenna?" Husk growled before standing and walking away, "I'll fix it myself." He grumbled as he made his way towards the exit to the lobby.

Jesus did he look that fucking hopeless? He grumbled as he walked down the hallway, throwing the scarf on around his neck and slipping one arm in one sleeve of the overcoat followed by the other before he buttoned it up just as he hit the elevator. He leaned over and pressed the call button, tucking his hands into his pockets before closing his eyes.

Even since he was puffed out of thin air by Alastor, Charlie had been using Husker on the regular as the Hotel's home depot man, doing all the jobs nobody wanted to do. Hell, just a few days ago he had to clear an entire floor of its wallpaper because that cunt-faced hag Vaggie didn't like the colour scheme. Why didn't she fuckin' do it? Husk's brows narrowed as he thought about it, grumbling and swearing to himself. Perhaps it was his own loudmouth that distracted him or it was the thought that turned off his ears but he didn't notice Angel creep up on him. He must have been there for a good minute before he noticed the presence of another being behind and over him.

He slowly turned his head up, raising and eyebrow as he did, his eye meeting Angels, a wide smile on his face, "Charlie got'cha doin' more work?" Husker grumbled as he looked back down, slouching over, "I'm guessing she told you." Angel stepped out from behind Husk, leaning against the wall, "Nah, I could just tell by ya' posture. Ya' wear the same fuckin' look e'rry time she ask's ya' to do somethin'." Husk looked up and tweaked his eyebrows as he huffed and turned his head back, looking at Angel. He was thrown for a loop when he saw what he was wearing. Very plain looking pants, snow boots, a coat and a nice wooly shirt underneath as well as a beanie, what the fuck?

"Did Al infect you and change your wardrobe?" Husk looked up, his brows narrowed. Angel returned with a wide grin, his gold tooth shimmering, "Nah, on days like this, flashy clothes don't do shit, gotta go with whatca' know works." Husker couldn't argue with that. The ding of the elevator caught their attention, the doors opening, Husk sighing as he stepped forward into the gold and red elevator, leaning on the back rails. He watched as Angel walked in and looked at Husk, a look of, 'where we goin'' on his face. "Roof." Angel nodded and pressed the button that took the elevator to the top floor, Angel then leaning back against the railing. "So what's Chuck gotcha doin' this time Husky?" Angel looked over, raising an eyebrow and giving a coy smirk. Husker replied with a grimace and a sigh, "Apparently the receptions all fucked, has been before the storm and now she tells me to go up and fix it." He groaned and raised his paw to his face, rubbing his eyes before he sat up. "Aw that'll be a piece a' piss with me helpin'." Angel smiled.

"And what would you know about fixing Antennas? Let me guess, you did one shoot as an antenna repairman and now you're a know-it-all?" Husk's comment seemed to hit a little harder than his other insults, Angel scrunching up the corner of his mouth and looking away, "You'd be surprised." He felt a pang through his heart as he looked at him, fuck sakes, why. "Fine, how do you know how to fix'em." Husk said a little bit more interested and less sarcastic.

Angel turned his head and scratched the corner of his mouth before squinting. "What do I get in return?" Oh great, now he wants a trade, fuck sakes, "I'll tell you how I know how to do what I do." Husk replied, taking his paws from his pockets and crossing his arms. This seemed to appease Angel who cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment, "Winged Torch." Husker squinted and looked up at Angel, "What." Angel looked back, smirking, cocking his head up, "That's all you're getting, figure it out." Husker squinted and scrunched up his face.

Flaming Torch? The fuck was that? Husker shook his head, Angel looking down at him with a smirk. Husker stood for a moment before looking down and thinking, tapping his foot against the ground before looking up, "Gory, gory, gory." Husk smirked, "That's all you get." The elevator chimed, snapping both out of their stares. "Come on then." Husk pushed himself forward and out of the elevator, shivering as he did. He looked around the area, most of the rooms up here weren't finished and those that were couldn't even be considered usable. From end to end, interior walls, all unplastered, the wind and snow blowing clean through it. Husk groaned and started walking towards the stairs that he saw between the studs.

Angel stepped out and sighed, tucking up in his coat before following Husker. Both moved up the concrete stairs, the stairs were like ice against the bottom of Husks feet, the pads on the soles freezing as he walked, "Jesus fucking Christ." He shivered. As they reached the top they didn't even have to open a door, fuck why did it posses the Princess to make all these rooms.

Husk and Angel stood in the doorway of the roof entrance, both staring out into the snow with a reserved look, "You better know what you're doing." Husk said, side looking Angel. "Yeah." He said, still concentrating on the snow before reaching into his pockets and taking out four pairs of wool gloves, sighing as he slid them on. "Okay let's go." He stepped out into the storm, holding an arm up to his face, Husk following behind.

Standing with his paws in his pockets and his tail firmly wrapped around his leg, Husk watched Angel work on the antenna box, connecting wires and jimmying some together, he'd never had expected Angel to be so practical with anything other than dicks with those hands. Angel looked around inside the power box, grumbling, "FUCK!" He yelled over the storm, slamming the box shut. "The fuze box that's connected to this fuckin' thing ain't got any power!" Husker dropped his ears as a particularly hard gust blew against him, leaning him forward, "Well where's the fuze box!?" Husker yelled back, looking up at him through squinted eyes, "I don't fuckin' know! I'll look around! You too!" Angel yelled back, turning his head before pointing at the wires on the ground, "Follow these fuckin' things!" Husker looked down and without a word started to follow the wires, he swore they were encased in ice.

The snow under his feet crunched as he stepped forward, the roof couldn't be this fuckin' big seriously. The storm right now was intense, he could barely see two meters in front of him. Behind him he could hear Angel cursing up a storm of equal proportions. Walking over to a small concrete shed they'd finally found where the wires led. Husker and Angel stopped at the door of the concrete shed, the fuze box was inside. Angel reached out and turned the knob, his brow crossing as he attempted to pull on the door, "FUCK!" Angel let go and wrapped his arms around himself, the wind howling.

"What!?" Husker yelled over the noise, Angel leaning forward, "The fuckin' door is frozen!" Husker narrowed his eyes and snapped to the door, it was made of wood. He weighed up his options and cocked his head to the side before huffing, stepping away, Angel looked absolutely lost, wincing against as another gust flew against him this time he yelped as iit flew up his coat. Angel had lost Husk in the storm, his eyes darting around, "Husk! HUSKER!?" He called out, the wind, the howling, everything was so loud. He could hear the clattering of the fence on the other side of the roof. Angel continued to look around, then saw Husk appear from the wall of white, his eyes narrowing on him as he flew past him and smashed through the door, the once wooden door turning into splinters. Angel stood in disbelief, did Husk just torpedo himself through the door?

Angel stepped towards it and peaked in, Husk laying amongst the broken door, his wings twitched as he sat up, some of the pieces falling off of him. Angel could help but laugh at this, Husker turning back and growling at him, motherfucker, "The fuck are you laughing at? I didn't see you have any bright ideas." Angel stepped inside, still laughing, "You're a fuckin' idiot ya know that!" Angel was in hysterics, bent over laughing. Husk looked on at him, he'd never seen him properly laugh before or even smile without something being to it, the smile was contagious but not the laughter. Husk stood up and brushed himself off, the cackling Angel Dust adding to the noise that surrounded them.

Husk moved over to the box in the corner, swinging it open he looked inside, cocking his head up slightly, two fuses were missing and one had even melted, he was surprised that the whole building hadn't shorted out. He looked around, moving boxes and cabinets before finding some in a tipped over locker. He stood up and looked over to Angel who'd stopped laughing, wiping his eyes and was now reduced to giggles and cries, "Serves you right." Husk smirked as he made his way over to the fuse box, "Fuck me… I'd never seen that in my life. And I thought what I used to do was stupid." Angel tried to breathe but again was consumed by laughter. "Oh yeah? And what did you do?"

"Jumped outta perfectly good airplanes." Husk stopped and turned his head, clicking in a fuse. He fully turned around, "Pathfinders." Husk sat his hands on his hips, "You were a fuckin' pathfinder?" Angel sat up, a cocky smile on his face, "And you were regular airborne, you jealous or somethin' big guy?"

Husk shook his head, "I was offered to join but I refused." He took out another fuse and clicked the replacement in, "Why'd the fuck you do that" Angel asked, he could feel his gaze, it was like two knives in his back, or eight. "Cause I was a combat engineer." He shrugged his shoulders, "Already had enough problems." He took out the melted fuse with his claw, flicking it onto the ground before popping in the replacement. "I'm guessing you did that on the daily." Angel gestured to the door, "Oh no, I did that when I was in the Marines." Angel stopped and stared, "Marines? When…"

Husker turned around, "I was in the Marines, 1959 to 63. In that year I signed up for US Army Airborne training and joined the 101st." Husk shrugged and flicked a switch in the fuse box, the lights starting to come on, closing the box and making sure it was latched shut. Angel stared at him and nodded, smirking, "How long did you stay?" Husk scratched the side of his mouth with the side of his index claw, these were memories he didn't want to bring up but if it was with someone else that he could at least sympathise with, "From 1962 to 1973." He said finally, Angel nodding his head. "What about you?"

Angel leaned against the concrete, "1941 to 45." He shrugged, Husk nodded and scratched his chin, "So what led you to all this?" Husk gestured to his Angel. Angel snickered, smirking, shaking his head, "Nah." He stood up, "Should we get this fuckin' antenna up and running?"

Angel leaned against the bar, running a finger across the rim of his glass, his eyes staring down at the wood bar top. The lobby was quiet, despite the fire and the still howling snowstorm, but it seemed fixing that antenna sent everyone scuttling back to their rooms. Husk smacked down the overcoat he had over his arm, then folding it up and sitting it on the bench behind him, turning around and leaning on the bar top as well, "You're awfully quiet." Husk looked over Angel, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

He sat up and stretched back, puffing out his chest as he did before leaning back on the bar, his lower arms resting in his lap whilst the others sat on the bar. "Just thinkin' is all." Husk grabbed the glass that was in front of him, smirking, "Don't do that too hard or you'll hurt yourself." Angel nodded, "Maybe. What about you?" Husk froze, raising an eyebrow, "Well… I heard what happened to your boys even down here."

Husker scrunched up his face and sat his drink down, "Yeah well. It's hard to come back home from a war proud when everyone hates you." Angel nodded, leaning his head on one of his hands, "Yeah." The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife, the cracking of the fireplace was the only thing that filed the void between them, fuck both of them wanted to walk over and put it out just so they could have this.

"I got called a baby killer, a murderer, a boot licker, a million names." Husk shook his head and sighed, "But only a few years before, those same people were cheering us as we went off." He raised his glass and sipped it, his wings spread out a little and then tucked back in. "When I came home I was disowned. My family didn't want to have anything to do with me, same with my friends." He sat the glass down. Angel listened, his eyes watching Husk as he spoke, "I never did what those others did. It was a minority that was constantly captured on the television. And fuck." Husk chuckled and shook his head, "Who gave a fuck. They were communists, we were at war with the communists." Husk leaned forward and gritted his teeth, "Bunch a fuckin' ungrateful bastards."

Angel nodded and sipped his drink, the sugar inside making him lick his lips, "When I got back. It was all streamers, gals and drinks. But in that time, I'd done some horrible things, seen some horrible things. That's what turned me to drugs." He scoffed and sighed, "Didn't help that my father had fingers in every fuckin' pie in New England. So a supply wasn't exactly hard to find." He flicked one of his fingers against his thumb, "I was sorta known as the whore when I was in my unit. Wanted an easy fuck go see me. Not like I exactly said otherwise." He raised his glass and sipped his drink sighing. "It only got worse after the war. All these returned soldiers, a guy like me who couldn't keep himself in check had a field day."

Husk nodded, sipping his drink and standing back, crossing his arms, "Yeah." He nodded, lowering his head, a smirk coming to his face, then a snicker, then a chuckle, then it evolved into a full blown laugh, making him throw back his head. Angel looked up, one eyebrow raised, "What's so funny?"

"Oh just some fuckin', memory came back." Husk lowered his head, his smile was contagious, next thing you know Angel was smiling and leaning on the bar with all four arms, "Oh you gonna tell me a war story Husky?" Husker snapped to him and nodded.

"Well. We were on this hill one night. Our orders were to watch over this bullet cart track around the Pleiku Airbase. There'd been reports of NVA and VC moving through to prepare an attack on the airbase." Husk sat back and smiled, "My section was in this clearing alight, at the time I was only a Corporal-"

"Only a Corporal?" Angel raised his eyebrow.

Husk stared at him for a second before continuing on, "We were in this clearing. We'd set up a nice little area for us to overlook their movements. And we were sitting there, shooting the shit, trying to keep it quiet. Then I hear my 2IC (2nd In Command) say, 'I gotta take a shit I'll be right back.' So he gets up and goes away. Now we'd set up a shit log slit trench maybe a few meters away so we could see if you know, you got snagged."

Angel sipped his drink and resumed his position, completely enthralled. "So I'm sitting there next to our Machine gunner, I have my M14 in my lap and yes, I was one of those who didn't want the M16. It was early days. Then out of nowhere we hear this scream, then gunshots. We jump up, we don't know what the fuck is going on, we spin around we're looking for Vietcong or some shit, then BANG! BANG BANG BANG!" Husk was especially loud with the bangs. "We're lookin' at each other like a couple of broads that's just had some mandigo walk into the fuckin' changing rooms, no idea what was going on or what to do."

Husk stopped at this point and keeled over, laughing then sat up, tears in his eyes and a massive smile on his face. "We look around for the 2IC, he's nowhere to be seen so we freak out. We're running around and finally someone calls out they found him. So I run over along with three other guys and we're worried he's had his throat slit and we come over." Husk stops and again laughs, covering his face, "He's-he's fuckin'. He's fuckin shit, everywhere. He's holding his 1911 to his, he's frozen still, he's covered in blood, piss and shit and we're looking for what he shot and then, I take out my light, flick it on, what do we find." Husk sits forward, "A fuckin' arangatang." Angel burst out laughing, throwing himself back, Husker throwing himself over the bar and slamming his fist down onto it, chackling. "This fuckin' arangatang has come up and put its arm around him, he's his freaked the fuck out, took out his handgun and unloaded into it." Husk dropped down to his knees, continuing to laugh until he was blue, gasping and wheezing, Angel was much the same, a mess on the floor.

When they finally stopped laughing, Husk pulled himself to his feet, giggling, "That motherfucker." He shook his head, sighing with a nod. "He was a good guy." Angel sat up, nodding, "Didn't last?" Husk shook his head, "Sniper took his head off when he was walking from the latrines to the NCO tent. Poor bastard." Angel nodded and took hold of his drink, sipping it.

Husk sighed and wiped under his nose before leaning on the counter, tapping his claws against it, "I'm gonna close up in a minute and go to my room, so finish that." He pointed to the glass in Angel's hand. Angel stared at the radio, his eyes fixated on it. Husk narrowed his eyes and looked towards it, now taking in the music, Fly Me to the Moon… Right. Husk walked over and turned up the radio, then looked back to Angel, he'd put down his drink and sighed smiling.

Husk squinted and walked over, a million emotions flying over his face in a second. Instead of stopping where he'd been before he made his way all around the bar and next to Angel, extending a paw out towards him. Angel turned around on his seat and looked at his paw, "May I?" Husk said awkwardly, a small smile coming to Angel's face, "You may." Angel laid one hand in Husks, standing up and squaring himself up with him.

Angel placed both his lower hands on Husks hips and sat his upper arms over his shoulders, locking him between them, Husk sitting his hands on his hips, both beginning to swing themselves to the music, the song, Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow coming on, a small smile coming to Angels face. Husk straightened himself up up, now only slightly shorter than Angel they began to swing to the music, slowly dancing around in a box, Angel removing his arms from around his shoulders and sitting this above his others on Husks waist, Angel resting his head forward against Husks shirt, "We're not so different then what we thought hey Husky."

Husker chuckled, "You're still a pain in my ass." Angel snickered and nodded, rubbing his face against his chest, "But as long as it's you, I can live with it." Angel closed his eyes and smiled, Husk doing the same. As the song came to a close, it was like the entire hotel fell apart, leaving them along with only the radio and each other, dancing around and holding each other close. Both wounded souls, both soldiers of different wars, both men who could understand each other.


	2. Not Your Typical Night Out

Husk flicked the page over with his claw before propping his arm up where it was and resting his head back against his knuckles, his eyes glossing over the worlds on the page. It was another late night, just like many other late nights, Husk retreated to the couch not to far from the fireplace with a drink and a book, mostly one he'd read so many times the cover was almost falling over but in his absent minded walking a few night ago stopped at an old book store, picking himself up a sizeable load and bringing it back to the hotel.

Not like he had an excuse not to read them before but now, he was a little more restricted. The snow storm had subsided for now however it was still very much snowing. It was odd seeing such a sight in what was meant to be, well, hell. It reminded him of his times he spent in Chicago when he was alive, the cold winters would freeze the lakes and ice the roads, snow would build up and he'd sit comfortably in a dinner alone with a book and a hot cup of coffee, however this time instead of coffee to warm his heart it was a nice bottle of booze.

He cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat, nestling his head lower into the scarf that was wrapped neatly around his neck. Nobody bothered to come down or had any reason to at this time of night, so it was mostly him, a book and his radio. Sometimes Nifty would come down and say hello, but that was about it. It'd been around a week since Angel and Husk had their little adventure on the roof, and not to say it was awkward now but it certainly had an air to it. They were a lot similar then they'd once thought, perhaps not in life styles but definitely in other ways, their pasts. Pasts that they'd preferred not to think about, well, mostly. It was odd, all of Angel's flirty nature seemingly disappeared overnight, deciding to reserve himself instead, making coy glances at Husk, maybe a peak here or there but nothing before, it was odd but it wasn't unwanted, but then again, he wasn't completely comfortable with it either. A voice in the back of his head barrarted him for saying anything, doing anything that night, well they didn't really do anything at all, they danced for a little bit, drank, talked, laughed and that was it. There was no sexual escapade, they didn't fuck each other on the bar, they just talked.

The night ran through his mind on loop whenever he looked at Angel, it was odd, but now was his time, no more thinking of Angel, he had a book to read. Husk moved his head up and moved his paw to the bottle next to him and bringing it to his lip, taking a swig before setting it back down, his ears twitching as he heard something. A thunk, was that a car door? Husk turned his head to the door, narrowing his gaze on it, his eyes fixated on it now. He could see the lights through the glass, fuck sakes there was a car outside. He sat back slightly, turning up the corner of the page with a claw and closing the book.

He listened as the car revved up and drove off down the street, the faint lights disappearing, the sound of heels coming up the stone steps and the door swinging open before it was closed behind who he could guess was Angel, the wind from outside blowing in enough to give Husker chills. From the door he could hear a sigh and something else. He watched as Angel moved out of the entrance with knee high boots over his shoulders, his lower hands attempting to light him up the cigarette that was between his free hands fingers.

"Thought you weren't allowed out." Husk announced from his seat, Angel stopped and turned his head towards him, his eyes dropping slightly as they met, "Yeah well, Val called, so I had to go." Instead of turning for the stairs, Angel approached Husk, choosing to sit on the couch next to him, Husk having to shift his wing before he sat down, "Fuckin' hell." Angel grumbled, taking a drag on the cigarette, "That fuckin' cock sucka'. One fuck up and now I'm doin' all his fuckin' work." Angel scoffed, shaking his head.

Husk shifted slightly and cocked his head to the side, supporting his head, "And what did you do?" Angel turned his head to him, then looked down, a strained look on his face, he gave in without much push and sighed, dropping his head, "I thought I could do this deal on my own a little whiles back, before the whole, Charlie, Hotel and fuckin' TV fiasco." He sighed and looked away, "In short I fucked up. I got too cocky and bit off more than I could chew. Now Val wants me, cause I'm such a good businessman, to do some of his biggest fuckin' deals. But myself." Angel took a drag on his cigarette. "I can't get any help from anyone at the studio so I'm fucked."

Husk squinted and nodded his head to the side before sitting up straight, "What about persons not a part of the studio?" Angel narrowed his eyebrows and turned to Husker, a questioning look on his face, "Are you suggestin' to help me?" Husk shrugged and leaned over, grabbing the bottle and sipping it, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, depends on what the deal is."

Angel sat back and took another drag, he crossed his lower set of arms and positioned himself in the corner of the couch, both his upper arms stretching out, the one with the lit cigarette sitting up at mouth level. "Okay, let's amuse this idea. I have a deal later tomorrow around noon. I'm meetin' with these cockroaches." Husk knew about these guys, or at least their little outfit. Small time drug peddlers, the irony wasn't lost on Husk of their forms but it made them hard fuckers to kill. "Alright." Husk responded, taking up the same positions as Angel. Angel crossed his legs in a more then dramatic fashion, "I'm gonna need someone up high to cover me. Now, those claws a' yours ain't gonna' be much use if you're up high." Angel pointed to Huskers claws and then let his hand drop, "So what do you want me to use?"

A smile crept onto Angels face, "Can you still use a gun?"

What a stupid fucking question, of course he could, however difficult it may look there were suppliers out there that could indeed fix him up something for his digits to use properly. Husker scoffed and nodded, "Alright, what do you suggest."

"Eh, it's an individual's taste." Angel waved his hand around and cleared his throat. Husker nodded and shrugged, "Well what's the layout?" Husker shifted slightly, bringing one of his legs up. Angel winced a little bit, drawing in a harsh breath and looked at him, "Eh I'm not really sure." Husk scrunched up part of his face and raised his eyebrows, "So you're doing a deal in a place you have no idea about?"

Angel nodded and sighed, "It's their turf, their deal. It's a simple swap. Money for drugs." Angel uncrossed his legs and let them stretch out, the mini-skirt he was wearing hiking up his thigh, Husk couldn't help but glance at it, fuck he was wearing lace suspenders. "Hey, eyes up here Lieutenant." Husk snapped his eyes up, Angel giving him a teasing smirk, "I didn't know officers could look so hungerily at their NCOs."

Husk lowered his eyes and cocked his head back, crossing his arms, "I wish I never told you that." Angel turned himself around and picked his legs up onto the couch, oh for fuck sakes. "Can we not do this now?" Husk turned his head, looking away. Angel scrunched up a corner of his mouth and wrapped both sets of arms around them before sitting his head on his knees, "What? I was just getting comfortable." Husk dropped his jaw, his mouth was still closed, motherfucker. He turned his head back to him, Angel giving him puppy dog eyes, don't act so innocent you little shit. "Right well, you and I are going to do some scouting tomorrow."

Angel shook his head, "Not unless you're ready for a fight. The meetin' is in the back of some laundry joint, and the place is crawlin' with the cockroach bastards." Husk leaned his head back, letting it smack against the wall, his hat sitting lopsided. Great, so it's inside a building and in the back room if that. Husk sighed and removed one of his arms from his chest, scratching under his eyebrow. "Do you know how many will be there?"

"Nope." Angel replied plainly, his eyes looking down at Husks shirt. "What are you doing?" Husk looked down at Angel, his hand frozen in position. Angel looked up, innocent eyes again, "Countin' ya buttons… And wonderin' how you get a shirt on with them claws." Husk dropped his eyelids, his brow so straight you could run a toy car across it, "With difficulty." He said in a very unimpressed voice. Angel raised an eyebrow, "Why even put on a shirt? Or even a coat? You're all fur." Husk sighed and re-crossed his arms, "Yes, but even in this cold the fur isn't enough."

Angel nodded before sitting up, his eyes drawn to the clock, "Hm. It's not too late. You wanna go out and get somethin' to eat? Maybe we can swing by the joint so you can inspect it." Angel gave a small smile, a genuine smile. Husk uncrossed his arms and looked at the clock, 2:21 AM. What planet was he on where that wasn't that late. "I suppose. What do you have in mind?"

Angel almost lit up like a Christmas tree, "There's this joint around the corner I like goin' to! Just give me 10 minutes, gotta get in the right attire to go out in that shit." As Angel spoke, Husk noticed something under Angel's eyes, movement. He squinted and tried to catch a glimpse before Angel jumped up off the couch and picked up his purse, quickly moving out of view of the lobby.

Husk tied the scarf around his neck and buttoned up his coat, using only one claw on each paw. He waited by the doorway with his paws in his pockets, he could already feel the cold through the wooden door. He turned as he heard footsteps, Angel emerging from around the doorway wearing regular pants, a puffy jacket and a coat, as well as a scarf and a beanie, a satchel hanging off his hip as he walked, "How do I look?" Husk looked him up and down, smirking, "Nice." Fuck was he blushing, he better not be blushing. Angel responded with a small smile and stepped forward, light pink coming up under his eyes.

Husk leaned forward and turned the knob, swinging the door open, a gust of wind almost lurching the door from Husks grasp, grabbing on with just the tips of his claws, the wind blowing his and Angels coat around, Jesus fuck did the storm just pick up again. Angel helped Husk hold the door, Husk stepping out first before Angel stepped out and pulled the door shut, making sure it had clicked before letting go of the handle.

\--------

Husk upturned the collar of his jacket, watching Angel do the same the took off. The storm had picked up again, white almost completely enveloping them, snow flying all around. The only things illuminating them being the street lights and cars that drove past, besides that they were blind. Husk held his paw up over his face, hoping he could see, if Angel wasn't wearing what he was wearing he'd probably blend into all this white, fuck it looked like there was just a beanie floating in front of him. The thought brought a smile and then a chuckle from Husker. Angel stepped back and held out one of his lower hand, grabbing onto Husks free hand and pulling him forward, the fuck?

"Don't wanna lose ya kitty cat!" Angel said as he looked back with a smile, his golden tooth shining. Husk looked at both their hands, his eyes fixated on it. Was Angel a heater? He was so warm… Husk pulled his focus away from the hand he was holding and attempted to match Angel pace. They soon arrived at what looked like an old style diner, the bright neon sign unreadable through the snow, all he knew is that it was a neon purple. He watched as Angel walked up the steps, Husk following before the door swung open, Angel stepping inside, Husk walking in after and pulling the door closed, huffing as he stepped into the dinner itself. He was covered in snow, the front of his jacket was almost caked in it. The fur on his face had just about frozen and his eyebrows were definitely frosted over, he could feel it.

Husk sat across from Angel, his face equally as frozen as his, in fact he looked how he felt, cold and miserable. They sat in the far left corner, nearest to the street, their little corner bottle was the nicest out of the rest. Husk looked at Angel's face, most of the pink had disappeared, a chuckle coming from Husk. Angel looked up from plucking some snow from his eyebrows, "What?" Husker chuckled at the scene, Angel having all four of his arms at work trying to fix up his face, "Nothing."

Angel grumbled and looked down, rubbing just under his eyes. Husk couldn't quite make out what he was saying but he could make out, "Fuck that stings." Angel grunted and stood up, "When they come over here tell'em I want a bowl of beef stew with a cup of tea, spiked with rum and four sugars, order whateva' ya like." He quickly walked over, his boots squeaking against the polished floor, disappearing into the bathroom at the far end of the dinner. Husk sighed and reached into his right pocket, taking out a flask and unscrewing it, taking a swig, the scotch inside burning as it went down.

Screwing the cap on, Husk looked around, now taking in his surroundings. The dinner wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was like one of those diners you'd spot off the interstate or in a small part of the city, where you'd find all the kids with their flashy cars after school. The floor was that signature checkered tiles, polished to reflection. The counter was that signature flame red with the silver grills that reached around the side to the wall, the stools were what would be the first thing you'd think off when someone mentioned the words 'diner' and 'stools.' Same with the seating areas. It reminded Husk of his youth, what little he could remember of it.

He heard the tapping of heels and looked up, half expecting Angel, except meeting the eyes of one very disinterested waitress, "What can I getca." She said, chewing on gum as she spoke. Husk's eyes dropped as he looked at her, "Tea spiked with rum with four sugars, bowl of beef stew. I'll have the carnivores burger and a cup of coffee, black, spiked with rum." The waitress looked at his and rolled her eyes, walking off, "Prick." His ears picked up.

He turned his head away and sighed, sitting one of his arms on the table and leaning his arm against it, looking outside, watching the snow as it flew past the window, looking out at the dim yellow lights of the street. Snow in hell, why couldn't he get over it, like, fuck, it'd been a week and a half. Husk looked down, a week and a half…

His mind trailed off as he thought back to that night in the lobby. They danced for what seemed like hours before they'd left for their rooms. For that moment, Husk felt young again, like he had hope again. He looked down at the table, his mind stuck on the thought, was this a date? No this couldn't be, no way. He snapped his attention up as he heard a door at the far end of the diner swing open, Angel stepping out, rubbing under his eyes. He stepped around the counter and strutted down the length towards their seat before sliding onto his side, groaning. "What's up?"

"Ugh nothing, just this fuckin' weather." He dropped his head, averting his gaze from Husk. "That floor must be a real interesting conversationalist." Husks words were loaded with so much sarcasm it could level half of Paris. Angel raised his head slightly, only revealing his eyes. Husk squinted and raised his head, "What is it?" Angel gritted his teeth and looked back down. Husk sat back and crossed his arms, "What? Can't stand to look at me?"

Angel threw his head up, his mouth open like he was about to swear up a storm, then he stopped. Husk stared at the three small eyes under Angel's two large ones. Angel's mouth shrunk to the size of a pea, his eyes going wide and his face going almost completely pink before he practically slammed his head against the table. Husk sprung forward, "Hey, fuck kid you'll put out an eye."

"Please don't stare. I hate them as is." He sat his head up only slightly, resting his head on the table, his body slumped over. He looked up at Husk with all eight of his eyes. Husk couldn't help but stare, each eye almost shone in the light, it felt like the world had stopped as they did, encapsulating him as he stared into them. Why would he hide something like this? Was it because it reminded him of what he was? A spider? Did it remind him of what he was being punished for? He couldn't quite put his finger on it but Husk tilted his head, a small smile forming on his lips, "Please, sit up, it looks fuckin' wierd when you're shorter then me." Angel closed his eyes and gave a toothy smile as he laughed through his teeth, then sitting up.

"So you… Don't hate them?" Angel locked eyes with Husk, Husk simply staring back. He looked down just below and looked over his eyes, they do look odd he will admit but, they look oddly cute. Husk looked back up to his two larger eyes, a smile replacing his often seen frown, "No, I don't. They're…" He stopped for a second pondering his words, fuck what do I say? I can't just say they're cute! Adorable? No that's even worse! Fuck. Sweet? Sexy? Something n- "Cute."

Husk froze as he saw Angel's face go bright pink. Did he just fucking say that. Husk mentally kicked himself so hard he could have flown out of his skin. Angel turned away slowly, a smile coming to his face that he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried. "Here's your orda'." The waitress broke the tension, her snarky voice pulling Husk out of his frozen state. He looked towards Angel took in a deep breath, looking like he was composing himself. Did that little statement really throw off Angel? Fuck that was a surprise.

Angel shifted back into his original spot, sitting his two upper arms on the table and leaning his head atop them, a wide grin on his face, "Oh Husky, you really know how ta' make someone feel special." Husk stared at him, then scrunching up a side of his face returned to his cold state, "Fuck you." Angel smirked, leaning across, "With pleasure." Husk leaned forward and got into his face, "I don't think even you could handle me you pompous little shit." Angel's eyes shrunk in his head, oh for fucks sakes he did it again. Husk sat back down, Angel almost completely frozen say for his eyes, "Husky… Are you sober?" Husk scrunched up a corner of his mouth and reached into his jacket, maybe he was too sober, maybe these stupid fucking feels were coming up because of it.

He took out his flask and unscrewed the cap however instead of taking a swig he stopped, staring at the silver bottle. Angel sat down and reached across to the tea that was on his side of the table, picking it up and sipping it, wincing a little at the pure taste of the rum. Husk put the cap back on and screwed it back up, sliding it back into his jacket pocket, Angel raising an eyebrow, "You goin' sober?"

Husk looked up and shook his head, "No, it's not good to drink when you're going to scout a target." He turned attention to the plate in front of him, a beef patty with two slices of melting cheese beset on both sides by bacon. Husk licked his lips and picked up the burger with his paws and took a massive chomp out of it, Angel sitting down his cup and smiling, reaching one of his hands over to the soup ladle that was sitting next to the bowl, "Thanks…" Angel said before plunging the large spoon into the bowl. Husk stopped mid chew and narrowed his gaze, "For what?" He said with a mouthful of food, then swallowing.

"It's weird for people… My eyes I mean." Angel leaned forward and sipped at the broth. Husk nodded, he could imagine most of his clients wouldn't like the idea of having more than two eyes on them when doing the things they did, or perhaps it just looked ugly to them. Ironic. Husk let out a deep sigh and looked him square in the eyes, "They're not weird, they're… They're odd because I haven't seen them before but they… Are beautiful." Great, did you just get that from a fucking shit romance novel? Angels face when pink once again, damn this kid is gonna have an aneurism or something.

Angel dropped his head down and continued to eat his stew, Husk going back to eating his burger. The silence between them wasn't odd, it was a comfortable silence. Husk took one last swig from his cup, letting out a satisfied sigh before sitting it down. "Right. Time to chance the pace." Angel looked up, sitting down his cup. Both shuffling out and leaving a few dollars before turning and heading to the door. The storm had died down significantly, however it wouldn't last. They had a recon to do.

\--------

Husk stared at the building. It was a three story off blue looking structure, the bottom floor being a laundromat whilst the others he could assume were simple apartments, but knowing these shifty bastards they were probably cooking some type of drug in there. You'd think in hell where drugs were in such an abundant supply that dealers and cooks wouldn't exist, however these drugs were too much even for hell.

Husk scratched the fur under his chin and adjusting his coat, his wings wiggling slightly under it. He took a final drag on the cigarette he had between his claws before letting it drop to the snow, kicking some of it over the cigarette to extinguish it. He looked around, Angel had been surveying the rear of the building, doing what he seemingly did best, be a spider. Husker crossed his arms and focused on the ground floor, looking into the front room he could see it was just that, a laundromat. At the back was a large door with an eye slit cut into it, that was definitely the back room where the deal would be held. Inside were a few cockroach gangsters, not many but still they would be a force to take on if shit got hairy.

Huskers ear twitched and both flattened down as a gust blew against him. He looked to the side of the building once more, down the ally that connected to a small junkyard, waiting for Angel to emerge. Soon enough he did, his jacket firmly wrapped around himself as he ran across the road, stopping next to Husker. "Yeah, it's not going to be wing material." Husker looked up and nodded, "Anything interesting? Doors? Easily access windows?" Angel looked at him and shook his head, "All the windows are deadbolted and the windows aren't even glass, they're plastic." Husk nodded, grumbling. They would more than likely have to go out through the lobby or go straight up.

Husk turned his head to Angel, nodding, "Well. That's the best we can do at the moment. We'll need to come up with a plan or two in case shit hits the fan." Husk turned and started walking, Angel moving up next to him, more or less following his mannerisms as he walked beside him, "No plan survives contact with the enemy." Husk narrowed his brow and looked up at Angel, "Okay Erwin-fucking-Rommel." Angel gave a chuckle and looked down the street, sighing, "Thanks Husk." Husker knew what he was talking about, his eyes. The thought of seeing them for some reason made Husk smile, a feeling welling up in his chest, "No problem." His words were low but loud enough, "You're still not getting into my pants." Husk followed it up, a smirk rolling across his face.

He burst out laughing when Angel threw his head back, groaning. Tonight was odd but it wasn't what you'd call, out of place. It was peaceful, if anything he wanted to do it again but he'd never say it. It brought him back to when he was a kid, to when he came home, minus the protests and beatings. He wouldn't admit it, but since that night, he was coming around to Angel. But he was going to have to wait a little longer to see where this would go, don't go jumping too high just yet Husker you old fuck.


	3. Flashes Through the Haze

It had taken them no longer than 20 minutes to reach the laundromat, and it had taken and even shorter amount of time for everything to go tits up. Angel was standing on one side of the table, his two upper arms sitting palms flat on the table whilst his bottom two gripped the Grease gun that sat under the table, pointing at what one could assume to be the cockroaches testicles.

Husk stood behind him somewhat, slightly off to the side behind another table, ready at any moment to kick it over and use it as cover. He looked to the cockroach that was to his right against the wall, he wasn't too far away but he would be a problem. Husk gripped the barrel of his M2 Carbine, his eyes darting around at any sudden movements. Husk had this specifically made for him, long gone was the small trigger and guard, a much larger one of each replacing it, making it easy for him to fire, as well as a slightly better magazine release. He would need it if things were going to go even more South then they already were.

"Your boss is a fuckin' stingy prick." The cockroach across Angel snared, looking at the suitcase in front of him. Angel gave a smirk, his gold tooth shining in the light of the tube light that clung to the roof, "Val shoulda' told ya' we was only comin' with half." Angel lifted his hands off the table top, placing both on the fluff that was poking between the pink V neck jacket he was wearing, "To insure my safety."

The cockroach demon growled and looked to the cockroach on his left, the antenna flicking on top of his head. The cockroach he was possibly signalling was sitting in a divet of the wall, a blue light behind him illuminating him. The cockroach turned quickly and darted down the side hallway behind him, being consumed into the blue light before disappearing once more into darkness, moving into the next building, maybe Huskers optics weren't what he thought, they had the other building under their control as well, fuck.

He looked to Angel, Angel turning his head back to Husk, he'd seen it too. Angel opened one of his smaller eyes on the right side of his face, the further one to the side of his face, Husk taking this as a signal to get ready for a fight. Husk put one hand on the table, wrapping his claws on the underside of the table. The tension in the room was so thick it was like tar, sticky, almost like you were swallowing cement with each breath you took. On the cockroach side of the room, there were around six, maybe one or two more out of Huskers vision. On their side, two, he would target them first with a burst from the M2.

The cockroach turned back and scrunched up his face before sitting the wad of cash he was holding in his hand down on the table top, an evil smile coming to his face, "Oh I think Val overestimated your worth."

And like that, Angel squeezed off a small burst from the Grease Gun, the chatter from the weapon was deafening in the confined space, Husks ears impulsively darting back against his head. Husk flipped the table up, grabbing his weapon at the same time. It was like everything was in slow motion. Husk could see the .45 calibre rounds eject from the Grease Gun Angel was firing, he could see the copper rounds penetrating the mobsters soft underside, a brown-orange spray and ooze spurting out with each hit. The laundry basket filled with bags of Heroine flying through the air as the table flipped.

Husk controlled his breathing, he needed to focus and not phase out, not now. Like the world was frozen, Husk closed his eyes, a small voice in his head repeating over and over and over again, breathe.

Husk's eyes shot open, his pupils shrinking. The table landed with a bang, the noise cutting through the initial gunfire from Angel. Husk raised the M2 to his shoulder, snapping the barrel to the closest cockroach to his right. He curled his claw around the trigger, the gun jumped around in his paws as he fired, the barrage of .30 calibre ammo was deafening, however the result was clear. He watched as the cockroach recoiled back, bits of it flying in every direction as well as its blood spraying against the walls surrounding it.

He ducked his head down as he watched the other behind it peak around, firing off a few shots from the handgun it was holding, the bullets hitting the top edge of the table, wood chips and splinters flying in all directions, he could feel the heat and intensity of the bullets over his head, feeling them impact into the wall behind him. He quickly peaked over the top, resting his hand against the edge, shouldering the rifle and squeezing off a burst, the bullets flying into the corner the cockroach was behind, a loud, "FUCK!" emitting from the corner. Husk sat there for what felt like forever before the cockroach peaked again, Husk firing off another burst before the Carbine clicked, feeling the physical weight of the hammer driving forward and hitting and empty chamber, Husk dropped down, taking cover.

"Out of ammo, changing mags!" He yelled out. Fuck even in hell you couldn't forget the basics of combat. He reached up, pressing down the magazine release and pulling out the empty 30 round magazine, the aluminium magazine dropping to the floor. He reached around to the pouch on his side and retrieved a new one, quickly jamming it in and slapping the bottom to secure it, he reached up and racked the slide.

The noise was deafening, the sounds bouncing off the walls all around them. Husk looked to his left hoping to see Angel there and sure enough he did. He was up against a large pot that was bolted into the ground, the small calibre bullets bouncing off the surface of the pot. "YOU GOOD!?" Husk yelled over the gunfire, holding up his hand in an OK sign after pointing to Angel. Angel looked over and gave him a thumbs up on his bottom hand. Angel turned around and squatted down, the Grease gun sitting on his hip. He quickly darted to the side, leaning out of cover and shouldering the wire stock, squeezing off a burst before retreating.

Husk looked to his right, a solid counter that was shaped in an inward facing L as well as some metal pipes that could cover him from the side. He got into a better position to move and shimmied his way to a better position, bullets still flying over his head and impacting the wall, bits of concrete and dust flying out at him. He stopped and sat up, reeling the M2 up and into his shoulder before squeezing off a few rounds in the direction of the gunfire. He watched as the shooter collapsed into a heap, his lifeless body slumping down and even somersaulting over onto its shell. Husk shifted targets and squeezed off another burst but he'd gotten too greedy, a .45 round hitting the counter in front of him and ricocheting off, the bullet acting like a small grenade as it exploded and embedded shrapnel up his left forearm, ripping through the fur.

Husk screamed as he ducked down, a cat whail. The noise was definitely loud enough to catch the attention of Angel who peaked around from his new position, following Husk's example to move around and push the shooters. Husk looked down at his arm, small bits of copper littering up his forearm, blood beginning to pour from the wound and onto the floor, staining his fur. Right, squeeze your hand, He squeeze, right quickly shake it, he shook his forearm from side to side, flex it back and forth, he flexed his hand back and forth, right you're fine, get that fucker.

Husk looked up, fire filling his eyes before grabbing hold of the handguard of the M2. Standing up fully and revealing himself, he took aim, he could see the roach's eyes shrink into his small ugly head as Husk's eyes lined up the sights with him. He squeezed the trigger, letting the automatic carbine unleash into his direction, the kick was immense but Husk kept the weapon on target. The force blew the roach back against the boiler he was against, brown-orange blood spraying everywhere, bits of his shells exploding out behind him, his head even exploding. Husk dropped down, reloading the weapon and looking to Angel, nodding with a smile, "Got the faggot!" He roared, Angels face lighting up in response. Husk watched Angel stand and move around towards the boiler, more or less Dashing towards it.

He peaked around the corner, the wire stock being shoved into his shoulder before he fired off a quick burst, taking out another cockroach, Angel quickly moving back into position, "RELOADIN'!" Angel yelled out. Husk jumping up and suppressing the last two cockroaches in the room, the rounds spraying just over their heads, dust and debris spraying out. He watched Angel pull back the lever on the side of the weapon weapon before darting out of cover and jumping up onto the laundry cart they were hiding behind, spraying down into the two cockroaches, letting the full 30 rounds of .45 tear into both of them.

Angel stepped back off the trolley and tried to catch his breath as he stood. Husk stood up from his position, his ears ringing. He ejected the magazine and slapped in a new one, pulling back the charging handle, the loud metal twang of it closing causing Angel to turn his head around and look at Husk. Angel's face was covered in the brown-orange blood, same with his clothes, a large smile on his face. Husk couldn't help but smile in return, then quickly snapping out of it, "Watch that door, don't want those fucks coming in now." Husk put a paw on the ruined countertop and leaped over, his coat dragging across it.

Angel nodded, moving to the door and standing next to it, listening for movement on the other side. Husker moved to the two suitcases, closing both of them and picking them up in one hand, Husk slinging the M2 around his neck and letting it hang by his side before reaching into his coat pocket and taking out a 1911, his claw resting on the enlarged trigger guard. "Right, Angel, back door now."

Angel quickly darted from the door, his heels clopping across the concrete floor as he ran past Husk and down the small side corridor, a door illuminated. Husk hearing the clunk of the door handle and lock opening before the door swung open with a loud metallic squeak. "Right co-" Husk heard two bangs, followed by a multitude. He snapped his attention to the noise and darted over.

Standing in the doorway he stared down, Angel sitting in the hallway, his stomach bloodied red, his hand pushing against the wound or wounds. He looked out the door, seeing the last cockroach laying on his back, his middle ripped open. Husk ran over and knelt down, "Fuck Angel!" He dropped the cases but not the pistol, holding it high just in case. Angel winced and turned away, "That mothera' fucker'." He yelled, his New York accent really coming through.

Husk looked him in the eyes, "Can you walk." Angel looked up and gave a firm nod, then reaching his free hand up and grabbing Husks shoulder, lifting himself, with Husk acting like a pole, up to his feet. "Don'tcha forget the fuckin' cases." Husk looked down and grabbed them, Angel wincing as two more arms appeared from his sides, these two lower than the others, more hip height, taking the cases, whilst his midsection arms applied pressure to the wounds. He raised out one of his two free hands, looking Husk in the face, "Give me the pistol." Husk turned and without hesitation handed the handgun to him, Angel pulling back the slide a little to see if it was chamber before letting it go, Husk reaching into his pocket and handing him three spare magazines.

Through the ringing Husk could hear movement next door, fuck. "We gotta move." He reached down, grabbing the M2 that was swinging idly, setting it at hip level, covering them as they retreated out the rear of the building.

\--------

The streets of Pentagram city were calm. The snow falling, creating a haze in the streets, illuminated by the dull off yellow street lights. Amongst the horns and car engines, sporadic gunfire.

Husk was thrown against the wall, his wings being almost crushed under his weight. He winced and slumped forward slightly, then looking up to catch a fist to his face, his head recoiling back and slamming against the brick wall. In a blind rage, Husk extended out his claws on his right hand and struck them forward into his opponent, the brown-orange blood spewing from the wound, Husk ripping the claws up the roaches side, the attacker letting out a grumbled yelp before slumping to the side with a thud.

Husk dropped to his feet, huffing and panting. The back of his head bloodied and presumably the back of his head was cracked open, the blood staining his fur. He reached down, picking his hat out of the snow and sitting it between his ears before looking at Angel, slumped against the wall, a roach beside him. Husk stepped forward and leant down, scooping up the M2 that had fallen into the snow and then jogging over to Angel, "Come on ya' fuckin' dead weight faggot." Husk knelt down and slid his arm under his top set and around his back, picking up.

"Fuck how much further…" Angel groaned, the blood now spilling down to his legs. "Not too far now, no more than a block, come on!" Husk hauled Angel to his feet and started walking, Angel was still holding onto the suitcases, if they don't come back with them there's no point in even surviving this.

They stepped out onto the street, on either side, a haze of white, lights from house windows and street lights barely coming through. Husk looked right, no that wasn't the way, he looked left, I think it's this way. Husk almost swung Angel as he turned and started running down down the street. His head ached, it throbbed, like someone- oh wait. "Fuck Husker, we needta stop." Angel dug his heels into the snow, fuck if he'd tried hard enough he'd probably had pushed through the concrete. "Come on Angel it's only a little longer."

Husk turned his head as he heard a thunk, the suitcases dropping onto the footpath, Angel slumping and falling out of his grip. Husk stopped and turned around, kneeling down next to him, Angel moving his hands to show the wound, it'd torn open, his guts almost falling out, being held in by his shredding spleen. Angel, even in this light and with his fur, looked paler then when they started. Husk looked down the street, "Fuck." He grabbed Angel's shoulder and dragged him out of the footpath and into the closest yard, sitting him up against the house wall.

Husk ran back and grabbed the suitcases, "Where the fuck did they go!?" A voice called through the snow, Husks ears snapping to it, they couldn't be more than 40 meters away. Husk darted into the yard and sat the cases next to Angel, "I'm gonna try and get help, but we need to stay here, you, need to stay here." Husk took off his hat and slid off the satchel, sitting it next to Angel, then slid off his coat and put it over him, the cold slicing through his fur like it wasn't even there.

Husk shivered and reached into the satchel, taking a few 30 round magazines and sitting both them and his Carbine down. He took the 1911 from Angel's hand and checked it before reaching into the bag and taking a few more out and sitting them in Angel's lap. "You're not dying today you crazy fucker." Husk locked eyes with Angel, he could see how weak he was, "Paratroopers never die." He slapped the pistol down into Angels hand, Husk watching as he tightened his grip around it. "I'll be here."

Husker nodded, "I'll take you to a place I know when you're better." Husk gave a small reassuring smile, "I promise." Angel gave a small smile before Husk turned his head, hearing feet crunching through the snow.

Husk scooped up the M2 and magazines off the ground, going to the brick wall that sealed in the yard of the house. Looking down, he pulled back the charging handle with one of his claws, letting it slam shut as he saw it was loaded. Husk folded back his ears and looked over the edge of the wall, three large shadows coming through the snow. Husk shuffling back and sitting the barrel of the M2 on the ledge, then leaning into the stock.

He waited, step, he took in a breath, step, he breathed out, emptying his lungs of all the air he had in them and lined up his first target, then squeezing the trigger, firing off a burst, the rounds riddling the roach. The other two jumped back at the leader screamed and careened off to the side and into the gutter, Husk swiveling his weapon and squeezing off another burst at another Roach, blood spraying into the snow as the burst riddled its stomach and chest, the assailant falling forward with a thunder. The last roach wasn't as docile and had taken cover, Husk searching for it and only seeing it as it was leaning back, the flash and bang startling Husk, the bullet skimming his cheek, tearing fur off as it went.

Husk dove onto his back, then held down the trigger holding his empty hand up to his face to protect himself, the chattering was soon silent, a click ringing through the ringing. Husk's eyes shot open and he saw the roach had slumped back over his cover. He scrambled to his feet and to his ammo stockpile, ejecting the spent magazine and loading another, chambering a round.

Husk froze as a bang rang out behind him, he waited for the burning sensation but it never came. Husk turning around and looking at Angel, his arm extended out, smoke snaking up from the barrel. Husk followed where the barrel was pointing, a single arm hanging over the brick fence, "Gotcha…" Angel said weakly but with a smile. Husk nodded and stood up, his eyes darting around for a pay phone. He saw it, a phone booth, a red sign on top of a phone with horns. "Stay here!" Husk pointed to Angel, Angel looking down and then giving an, 'are you serious look.'

Husk vaulted over the brick fence and sprinting across the street, his wings flaring out and pushing him forward. He put his legs out to stop himself as he hit the wall, then jumping down and turning around, running to the payphone. He reached around behind the metal frame, behind the coin slot deposit and clicked a button before picking up the phone, a call instantly going through, "Operator."

"Operator, connect me to the Happy Hotel." Husk huffed and puffed, his voice desperate. "Yes please hold." The voice came through and cut out for a moment, then a ring. Husk waiting for what felt like forever, looking back over his shoulder, the M2 sitting on his hip, pointing out into the street. The ringing stopped, Huskers breath hitched, "Hello?" A tired voice came through, "This is Vaggie."

Fuck, "Vaggie, no time to explain, where the fuck is Alastor!?" Husk turned his head around, spotting movement through the haze, his eyes shrunk, "Why the fuck shou-" Husk spun around, holding the phone in front of his face, "JUST GET HIM YOU SPICK BITCH!" He dropped the phone and jumped out of the booth, hearing Vaggie as he walked away.

He shouldered the rifle and stood his ground, firing off a few bursts, the noise from the phone going silent. He had caught their attention, as well as the rest of the neighbourhood, light flicking on all down the street. Muzzle flashes, bullets flew all around Husk, the only cover he had was an electrical box, better then nothing.

He peaked around the side and fired off another burst, then hearing a few more gunshots from behind them. Angel had joined the fight. Husk fired off another burst, seemingly hitting one of the roaches, a loud yelp coming from between the gunfire and ringing in Husk's ears. Husk watched a silhouette slowly walk through the haze, its arm stretched out, a muzzle flash coming every so often.

Stepping out from cover and walking out into the street, Husk fired off another burst, then watching another body fall. Hearing a click he ejected the magazine, slamming in the one he was holding and reaching under the M2, racking the slide before re-shouldering it, adrenaline was coursing through his veins like fire, a smile crept onto his face, his past shifting in and out, he was standing in the streets of Hue, firing his M1A1 Thompson at a Gook, the VC's body shaking violently as the .45 ACP ripped through him and his body crashed to the ground, his head smashing against the ground sounded like a coconut cracking open.

He looked over, seeing Angel had been replaced by his best friend, his arm bleeding profusely, his injured hand gripping his M16 and in his other, a 1911. Everyone was slow as they walked into the middle of the street. Husk's vision quickly faded out as he was looking at Angel, Husk's jacket wrapped firmly around his midsection. He looked down further and saw Angel had the Satchel and the suitcases, "Let's make like wind and breeze."

\--------

Angel hissed as the tweezers moved around in the wound, digging for the bullet. His claws gripped into the velvet couch and he threw his head back, gritting his teeth. The tweezers clamped down on the bullet and was gently pulled out so as to not cause anymore bleeding. Vaggie looked it over and looked Angel in the face before setting it down in the kidney tray, "You're both fucking idiots." She grumbled. Reaching down and picking up the gauze pad, pressing it into Angel's stomach wound.

Husker watched from the bar, wincing as another piece of shrapnel was pulled out of his arm. Husk reached his hand out and fiddled with the hem of his top hat, sighing. "Why did you go with him." Alastor swirled the tweezers around in the glass of vodka he had on the counter, "He wanted my help."

Alastor looked over his red tinted half moon glasses with a very noticeable, 'liar' look. "You don't just, do it because he wanted to help Husker. I've known you for long enough to know otherwise." Husker sighed and nodded, he knew he was right, wholeheartedly.

"Fine. I…" He sighed and shook his head, reaching his hand slightly across and grabbing the bottle that was next to his hat and bringing it to his mouth, taking a gulp before sitting it back onto the counter top. "I like him alright." Husk stared Alastor square in the face, a small smile coming to his face, then his usual large grin, "How interesting." The static in his voice coming through significantly.

Angel huffed and puffed as Angel pulled out the second bullet, then sitting it in the tray before setting another bandage over the wound, "Right." She leant down and picked up a roller bandage from the medical kit that was next to her stool, "Lift yourself up slightly." Angel did just that. Ever since they'd gotten back to the Hotel, not a snarky comment had come from Angel, it was odd. Vaggie started wrapping, pulling tight after two rounds to compress and hold the pads in place before she continued to wrap, "What the fuck happened?"

"None a' ya' business toots." Angel gave a coy smirk. Vaggie shook her head and continued to wrap, Husk watching from a distance. Alastor pulled the final piece of shrapnel out of Huskers arm and set it down in a separate cup, then stood up fully, his palms sitting flat on the counter top. He eyed Husker who was looking at Angel, then looked down at the cup of vodka, a wide grin coming to his face. He reached down and picked up the glass before washing it over Husks forearm, his eyes shrinking and Husk letting out a cat scream, his tail going as straight as an arrow and his wings flaring out, Husk jumping at least a meter in the air.

"You motherfucker!" Husk stared daggers at Alastor, a wide grin on his face, "How rude Husker, why would you assume I'd perform such a heinous act against my own mother." Husk gritted his teeth and narrowed his brow before standing up and looking over to Angel who was dazing up at the roof. He stepped over to the ground and took the medical kit from the counter, stepping back and sitting at a separate table, taking out a bandage and rolling his arm himself. Alastor nodded and stepped out from around the bar, he was in his pajamas, striped red and a light red vertically, slippers donning his feet, "I'll see you when you rise my good man."

Husker sighed and stood up. Every part of him ached. He hadn't moved like that since he was alive, or even fought like that. He watched as Vaggie soon followed Alastor, leaving Angel and Husker alone. Husk sighed and walked over to Angel who had seemingly resided himself on the couch. "Hey Angel, wanna-"

"I thought I was gonna die tonight." Angel cut him off. Husker nodded, "Yeah I thought we both would." Husk pulled up the stool Vaggie had sat on and sat down, leaning on his knees, "I know we can't die but… Fuck. I can't stand those nightmares again." Husker nodded once more, he knew the feeling. He'd died once in his time in hell, that wasn't pretty, his death or the aftermath.

"Hey listen. If you wanna… If you wanna be alone tonight, that's alright. But if you don't feel like you could sleep by yourself after all this… My door is open." He stood up and patted Angel on the shoulder, leaving his hand there for a second before he turned, stopping half way as he felt something latching onto him.

Husker turned and looked down, Angel having grabbed onto his index and middle claw, his hands clutching onto them with dear life. He looked up at his face, tears welling up in his eyes, "Don't let me be alone tonight." His voice was choked to say the least. Husk nodded and lined himself up with Angel, then kneeling down he snaked one arm under his legs and another to the top of his back, picking him up in a princess carry, Angel immediately snaking his arms around Husk, his fluff pressing into his chest.

Husk turned and walked towards the stairs, then making his way to his room. It was a silent walk to the door, only lightly sobs coming from Angel as Husk carried him. Husk pinched the knob with his claws and turned it, then kicking the door open softly he stepped inside. Despite Husk's appearance as a drunk, his room was quite clean, his bed was made. He stepped in before kicking it closed with his heel, then walking to the bed he sat Angel down and walked away. He reached up and sighed, dropping his shoulders, he'd left his hat in the lobby, and probably his bloody jacket.

He groaned and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and sat it on the small waist high dresser before he turned around, Angel having already made himself comfortable on the bed. Husk couldn't help but smile before he walked over and pulled back the covers, Angel sliding underneath them, Husk sliding in as well. "Glad ya gotcha' cat vision 'ay Husky."

Husk smirked, "Well if I didn't it would have been pretty awkward." He snickered, Angel joining him in their hushed laughter, almost like two recruits laughing at a joke at lights out with the Staff Sergeant in the room next to them. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes, Angel shuffling closer, all eight of his eyes opening and looking up at him. Husker moved a hand to his face and cupped a cheek in his paw, "Thank you." Angel said, then nuzzling into Huskers chest.

Husk smiled and wrapped his arms around Angel, his bandaged arm sitting on the outside, "No… Thank you."


	4. A Walk on a Pier Part 1

The door clicked shut as Angel stepped out, the cold wrapping around him, his breaths becoming visible as he stood, gripping the door handle. He turned around and looked out onto the street, it wasn't snowing yet but the clouds overhead, shifting and covering the red sky above said it would happen soon. Angel lowered himself down someone and picked up the two suitcases with his lower arms.

His heels clicked as he made his way down the sidewalk, the streets were busy today now that they were clogged with snow and filled with gunfire. He pulled the puffy jacket he was wearing around himself, the fur collar wrapping around the back and sides of his head. Fuck this fuckin' weathea'. Angel stopped at a corner and looked around, then reached into his jacket pocket, taking out his pink cased HellPhone, pressing the green button to unlock it and using the pad to navigate to the contacts he clicked OK on the contact reading, "DRIVER," then put the phone to his ear, listening as the call was being connected.

The call connected, "Hello." The voice answered. Angel took a breath and cocked his hip to the side, "Hey Bennie it's me Angel, I needya' ta' come down ta' Wong's Corna' shop, ya' know the one not too far from the Happy Hotel?" The other end of the line was silent for a minute, a sigh coming from the other end, "Yeah I'll be there in around 5 minutes." Angel dropped his phone as he heard the beeping, then hanging up, his eyes being drawn up to the cloud, snow gently starting to fall.

Angel's mind harked back to last night, closing his eyes. He wrapped his upper arms around himself, lowering his head down into the zip of his jacket. He could still feel his arm shaking from pulling the trigger, his ears still faintly rang and the pain, however dulled by the morphine, was still present.

He opened his eyes, then closed them again, now he was sitting in a foxhole, snow surrounding him. He looked up, the roaring engines of Hawker Tempests zooming past him, flying low in a formation before quickly breaking off, an explosion, fire wrapping around, clouds of black swirling around amongst the fire, Napalm. He looked down, an M1 Garand firmly in his hands, carving, engravings littering the wood furnishing, he looked to his side, his friends on either side, they looked battered but they were still smiling, the flaming torch and screaming eagle sitting firmly on their shoulders. He looked back out, hearing a whistle, he readied his rifle, gripping it and leaning into the stock. Distant thuds, artillery, someone screamed it out, the entire line ducking down, soon, the whistles, like a tea kettle, then, an explosion, deafening, the ground being ripped up around them, snow, dirt, rock and bits of bodies being thrown in all directions, then another, and another, and another, like drums, Angel could feel the debris landing on him, he could feel the weight. Then he heard it, another whistle, and he poked his head up, manning his position. His eyes lined up with the rear sight and the front, his took deep breaths and he waited. The first he saw, a kid, couldn't be any older then he was when he joined, an eagle clutch a bundle of sticks in its claws was painted onto his helmet, his face was filled with hate, filled with determination to kill Angel, he emptied the air he had in his lungs, then squeezed the trigger, and like that, the rifle recoiled back into his shoulder, he watched as the bullet punctured the kids face, his right cheeks collapsing in and folding into his face, he watched as the helmet flew off the back of his head and he watched as chunks of skull, brains, metal, blood and hair flew away from the back of his head, the kid dropping to the ground in a heap, somersaulting as he did.

Angel's eyes shot open as a horn blared at him. He raised his head and snapped to look at the noise, a limo sitting in front of him, it was Vals personal limo, purple and gold, how fitting. Angel stood up and shrugged the snow that had accumulated on his shoulders and back before making his way to the car, opening the door and climbing side, "Take me to the studio please Bennie."

"Please? That's rare from you." The voice at the front said dully. Angel sat the cases next to him and sat back, he was right, he had been strangely polite this last week. Angel sided and leaned back, the car taking off. Angel looked out the window, buildings flashing past, demons turning into blurs as they drove through the street towards the studio. The car shifted slightly as it turned a corner, Angel closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

The elevator pinged, the doors sliding open to reveal the lobby to Valentino's office. Black marble tiles lined the floor, interwoven between them were gold lines that stretched up to the walls, a dark red wood that looked like it had been lacquered in blood. Angel stepped out holding the two cases and moved towards the front desk, puffing out his chest and holding himself tall, his cocky smile coming on, "Hi'ya toots, I'm here ta' see the boss." Angel leaned on the counter top, the female demon, an imp, looked up from her computer and adjusted the glasses on her face. Compared to everyone else in the building she looked very professional, "Yes, Mr Valentino is expecting you Angel." She looked down and pressed a button on the desk, a soft buzz coming from the large engraved gold doors to the left of Angel. He smirked and stepped back, making his way to the door, his hips swinging as he did.

He felt a knot in his stomach as he stood in front of the doors, but the mask never slipped, he'd been in this position plenty of times. The doors finally opened and he saw Val, sitting on the couch in front of a large television that sat against the window, his pink shirt contrasting the blue couch he was sitting on. Angel stepped in, the clicking of his heels stopping as he moved from the tiles to carpet. The pimp raised his glass slightly and bought it to his lips, letting out a satisfied sigh as he downed it.

As Angel got closer he could clearly make out what Val was watching, footage of the fight. Angel's eyes sunk into his head as he watched himself be lifted over a fence by Husker, he then turned and fired back at the doorway before jumping over the fence using his wings, "What happened Angel?" Angel couldn't move, he couldn't even speak, he cleared his throat and swallowed, "Huh, t-t-that's just a friend Val."

Val turned his head, his red eye looking back at him, "Justa friend?" Val's voice was off, his accent really coming through, "Angel, darlin', that ain't justa' friend now is it." Angel simply stared, Val turning his head back to the TV, Angel couldn't see it but he could feel the presence of his disgusted face, "That's Al's cat, ain't it Angel darlin'?" Angel shook his head before backing up with his word, "N-n-no sir, that ain't him." Angel laughed, his laugh cracking, shit.

Val leaned forward, setting his glass down with a clink before he stood up. He slowly and deliberately took his time coming to Angel, putting his fingers together and tapping them as he walked over with exaggerated steps before he stopped in front of Angel, then interlocking the fingers together and leaning down, "Didchu' at least get my' product." The T was especially harsh, like venom to Angels ears. Angel nodded and lifted the case, holding it up to Val. A smile spread across his face, exposing his stained teeth, "Goooood." His voice was deep, sweet almost, however most black pimps Angel knew sounded more or less the same to Angels ears.

He lowered his lower two hands down, taking the cases, then reaching out with one of his free hands, he dragged a finger under Angel's chin, holding it there for a second, raising Angel's face to his own, "You done good Angel cakes…"

Val in almost a split second snapped, grabbing hold of Angels face hard, he swore he'd crush his head if he squeezed any harder. Angel reached up with all four arms and grabbed Vals forearm, Val leaning down close, his eyes narrowing, "If you, are thinkin' of runnin' away to that, Creole, back water spook, I'll break your fucking spine, then I'll find that brother of yours, and cave in his fucking head." His words were like fire, it burned Angel to listen, he nodded furiously, apologizing and denying everything he said, "I won't sir, I won't, please daddy I won't run off, I'll be a good boy."

Val let go of Angel, throwing him back onto his ass, Angel scrambling to get away from him. Valentino towered over Angel, his shadow almost consuming him, his being enveloped in shadow, all except his eyes, glowing red from behind his pink tinted glasses, "You better be." His voice was low, like a rumble, it sent shivers up Angel's spine as it rattled around in his head.

Val turned on the spot and made his way back to the couch, "Go, I don't want to see you anymore." Angel didn't bother asking anything else, he simply turned and scuttled out the door.

\--------

Angel leaned against the wall, just next to him were the door to his sanctuary, his place of rest, his friends. He wrapped his arms around himself and buried his head into his knees, a voice echoing in his head.

"He's right, you stupid fucking cunt, you try to run off from Daddy and you get hurt."

"No stop please…"

"No, you deserve this, you deserve more, you should be on set right now on smut duty your dumb fuck."

"Please, no more…"

"You're worthless."  
"You're pathetic."  
"You're a slut."  
"Wonder what your father would say?"  
"Wonder what your brother or sister would think?"  
"You're disgusting."  
"Trash."

"No." A voice echoed.

Angel looked up in his world of darkness, a figure, shrouded in light, stood in front of him. He recognized the figure but couldn't properly see. "You're not any of those." The figure stepped closer, the boots it was wearing echoing as it stepped through the dark water. As it got closer, he could make it out, it wore a uniform, an old uniform, mahogany boots, the laces were yellow. As he looked up, more features came in, he looked up, then his eyes rested on the patches on its eyes, a flame torch being held in hand and below it, a screaming eagle. His eyes darted across to the name on the uniform, and sure enough, black letters on a white background, ANTHONY.

The figure stopped and knelt down, their eyes meeting, brown eyes, a pale face, a scar on the left side of his jaw, brown hair parted on either side, and then there it was, a smile, his own fucking smile. "Pull your head in runt." Anthony spoke, then reaching out and cupping Angels face, "We don't wanna make ever'one worry now don't we?" Angel couldn't help but smile with himself, laughing slightly. "That's better. Now get the fuck up ya' spick bastard. Don't the others ta' see ya cryin' out here in this fucking snow do ya?" Angel nodded and stood up, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, "Now get in there, and knockem' dead."


	5. A Walk on a Pier Part 2

Husker stared down at the counter top, his top lips scrunched up as he looked at the stain. He grumbled and grabbed the hand towel he had next to his hand and started rubbing profusely, he could have started a fire with how hard he was going. He stopped after about a minute and stared at it, well at least it was gone. He tucked the rag into the rim of his pants and leaned on the counter, looking out over the room which was a lot livelier than it had been yesterday.

"Hey Husker!" He turned his head and looked down, Nifty looking back with a small smile, "Can I get a drink?" Husk leaned on the bar and nodded his head, "Whatca grabbin'?" He scratched just under this nose. Nifty looked to her left at the shelf of booze, her eyes going all the labels before she looked back, "Just lemonade please." She gave him a wide smile and he nodded, then moving a step to the side and opening the fridge he had stored under the bar, a piece of duct tape slapped onto the front with the words, 'COCKTAIL MIXERS' written on it. He opened it and fished around for a moment before standing up with a can of Schweppes in his claws. He reached behind him and pulled out a drawer of glasses, some of the fog spilling over the side, Nifty letting out an "ooooooooooooooh!" As she looked amazed by it before he took out a glass and closed it. He fiddled with the tab and opened the can, then picking up the glass he turned to the side and started pouring as to not waste any of the drink, sitting it up slowly before it reached the top, then handing it down to Nifty.

"Here ya' go." Nifty smiled and took it in both hands, then sipping it. Nifty sat the glass up on the counter and went in front of the bar, a small grunt coming for her as she then wheeled around the corner and sat the stool down and climbed up onto it and sat down, dusting off her dress to make sure it looked nice. "So I heard you like Angel."

If Husk were drinking anything he'd have coating the entire bar with it. He turned to her slowly and stared her in the eye, "Did Al tell you that?" Nifty looked off into another direction and shrugged, Husker then turning and looking at Alastor, sitting by the fireplace with a book in his lap, "Motherfucker…" Husk growled.

"Oh Husker, it isn't that bad is it?" Nifty was almost bouncing as she spoke, then picking up the glass and sipping it, "You two in love and all-"

"We aren't in love, get that out of your head." Husk snapped, Nifty stopping and looking at him, her eye dropping, "Sorry…" Husk sighed and leaned against the counter top, "I like him, yes, but I don't think he has the same…" Husk let out a long winded sigh before looking away, "Mutual feelings."

Nifty nodded and sipped her drink, "And what if he does?" She tilted her head. Husker leaned further on his hand and shook his head, grumbling, "I don't think he'd want to deal with my shit." Husker sighed and ran a claw down his face before his ear twitched hearing the door open.

He waited to see some demon walk through the door only to walk out, but surprisingly, Angel swung around the corner, he didn't even know he left. Angel stopped and looked at Husk, then to Nifty, giving both a small smile before he turned and walked out of the lobby and to the stairs. Husk could feel Nifty looking at him, "Don't. Say. It."

Husk had been serving the occasional drink to whoever had passed the bar that day, mainly he read his book or listened to the radio. He'd spotted Angel every so often from over the top brim of his book, always catching him staring at him before he snapped and looked away. Now he was sitting at one of the empty tables with a glass and a bottle sipping it every so often, his tie sitting on the table and a scarf around his neck, even with this fucking fire going it was still cold.

He ran his claw over the edge of the glass, only looking up when he could feel the presence of someone there.

He looked up, his eyes opening slightly. Angel stood in front of him wearing a pair of jeans, a top, coat and a scarf as well as a beanie. The colours looked so out of place to what he would usually be seen wearing but Husk supposed that everyone has their casual look. He set down his book and offered him the seat next to him, Angel nodding and pulling out the seat before sitting down, crossing his legs and leaning back, there he was.

"So Huskie." Angel turned and looked at him, "Where was it you were gonna take me?" Husker cleared his throat and looked around before looking back at Angel, "There's this place, by the waterfront near Napoleon Park. They have some of the best food I've ever had and the view is… Well it's quite nice." He scrunched up his face, fuck he sounded like such a sappy idiot.

Angel smiled and nodded his, his lower set of arms coming forward and wrapping their hands around his knees, then leaning on the table with his other pair gave a flirty smile, "Oooh, so you wanna prop this up like it's a date?" Angel's smile grew as he saw Husk turn his head and look the other way, "Well I don't know, is it?" He spun his head around, staring him in the eyes. Angel sat back and sat his hands in his lap, his eyes looking down. A date.

Husk looked at the drink, he could easily just drink himself to sleep tonight, but. Husk pushed the glass away and cleared his throat, the gesture catching Angel's attention, narrowing his gaze as he looked at Husk, "You not drinkin' that?" Husk shook his head and sat up, opening his mouth, unable to find the words or more, had the words but couldn't formulate them into a sentence.

"Yes." He closed his mouth, looking across at Angel. His bottom set of eyes were open, a small smile on his face, "I guess you could call it a date." He added before standing. Husk looked at himself, damn he looked like a slob. He stood up, buttoning up his shirt before being stopped, two white hands reaching out and holding his, running the fingers through the fur and up the claws to the button. "You don't need to look all spick and span for' me Husky." Angel smiled, Husk looking up at Angel. Husk nodded and stepped back, Angel stepping forward, still holding onto Husk.

"I coulda died the other night." Angel spoke softly, bringing a hand up to Husks cheek and brushing through the white and gray fur, "I think I owe you somethin'." Angel leaned his head down, then being stopped by something, he opened his eyes and looked to see Husks claw pressed against his lips, "Not here." He dropped his claw, Angel stepping back with a cocky smirk.

Husk distanced himself from Angel, going to the bar and around it to the cook on the other side, grabbing his coat and slipping it on and buttoning it up, fuck why was he so nervous, oh right, genious. Husk took off his top hat and looked it over, a smirk coming to his face before he sat it on the hook, reaching up to grab a flat cap instead, sitting it between his ears. He turned to Angel, his smile getting bigger as he looked at him, "What?" Husk put out his arms.

"You look like some guy I usedta' know." Husk nodded and stepped around the bar, going to the entrance and waiting for Angel, "You comin' or am I going for a walk by myself?" Angel hurried over to the door, slowing his steps as he got closer, smiling to Husker as he opened the door and stepped out.

\--------

A bird flew overhead, it looked like a seagull, definitely sounded like one, except most of the features had been pulled away, red skin underneath, its eyes were a bright red and its beak contained teeth. A flock of them flew overhead in formation, Angels eyes following them as they did, a large V, flying over the water towards the other side of the city. Angel signed and adjusted himself in his small fold out chair, his eyes wandering about, seeing other Demons, couples or just ones by themselves, sitting at the tables, some going for walks through the snow. Smaller demons playing in the snow, it brought a smile to his face. He looked out, a large park filled with trees, it was odd to see them with leaves on them, especially in this quarter.

"Here ya' go." Husker announced, drawing Angels attention back to the moment. Husker sat down a paper cup, the word, TEA, written on the side. Angel eyed it and shrugged, Husker narrowing his gaze and freezing as he was about to sit down, "Did you just eye a paper cup?"

Angel looked at him, then away, sipping the drink, "I'd just… Never been to a place like this that didn't serve ya' shit in actual… Cups." He sat it down, stuffing his hands into his jacket.

Husker nodded and sat down, picking up his coffee and sipping it, his eyes going to the exact place Angel's were going, a large ice rink. He stared at it for a moment, this would be the best time for it. "You skate?" Husk turned his attention to Angel. Angel caught off guard by the question, recoiled slightly and shook his head, "What?"

"Do you ice skate?" Husk elaborate his words, Angel tilting his head and shrugging, "I mean… I feel like I did. A long while ago." Angel looked over his shoulder and sighed, "And I feel like I did it alone as well." Angel picked up his cup, sipping it again. Husk nodded and leaned on the table, his eyes drawn to Angel's face. He wasn't wearing much makeup for a change, maybe a little around the eyes but that was it. A small smile came to Husk's face, he couldn't help but stare, "You're beautiful."

Angel froze and snapped to Husk, his eyes widening as he realised he said that outloud. "Did you…" Husk sighed, dropping his shoulders and looking at him, his eyes half closed, "Yes." Angel squared himself up with Husk, leaning his head on his hand, "You're… Beautiful." Husk looked him square in the eyes when he said it, he felt like a teenager again, unable to even get the words out to comment on someone's looks.

"You're not bad yourself Husky." Angel smiled, one of his lower hands coming up and grabbing his cup, sipping it. Husk looked to his left to the water, blood red, like always. But it looked oddly lighter in the light and weather. He looked at the ice that had formed along the edges of the canal, reaching out past the pier that sat not too far from them on the edge. Husk looked at Angel, "You wanna go for a walk?" Angel followed where Husk's eyes were a moment ago, then looked back, nodding. They both stood, leaving their drinks and a 10 dollar bill, making their way down the small steps, then down the brick path, snow crunching beneath their feet. Then onto the brick walkway that went past the café, then down the steps and walking across the concrete path, a few demons passing them.

Husk looked up to the sky as they walked across the pier, Angels boots thumping against the wood and crunching against the snow. He smiled and slid his hands into his pockets, taking his time walking next to Angel. His eyes wandered over the water, a small ship here or there, birds flying overhead. In the distance, more of the city, the larger more, business area of it. Tall buildings dotting the horizon, connected by a large bridge, reminding him of the Brooklyn bridge. "Ya' know." Angel chuckled, bringing a hand to the back of his neck, "I think it was… 1946. I had a guy take me out to a pier like this." Husk turned his head slightly, "He was a swell guy. Sweet, charming and whatever else." Angel continued, his voice seemed distant. "But he couldn't accept the real me. A broken fuckin'... War hero that was addicted to any drug you could name." Angel sighed.

They stopped as they reached the end of the pier, Husk leaning his back against it whilst Angel leaned on his arms on the rails, his eyes looking down into the red water, his reflection looking back at him.

"He told me he didn't want someone like me. He didn't want someone who had blood on his hands." Angel's voice was low, distant, Husk could see the sadness in his eyes, tears welling up. "Then I went back to pops, my brother and sista'. And a year later... I wanted the pain to go away." Angel put his head into his hands, "The faces of the men I'd see die, before, during and afta' the war." Angel choked on his words, he wanted to cry, he wanted to let it all spill out, but he couldn't. "And then I wake up here. Like this… And what else do I know? I didn't wanna fight anymore'... I wanted to live." He closed his eyes, a tear dropping into the water below, creating ripples.

Husker stood and listened, nodding, "When I came home I huh…" He cleared his throat, standing up straight and crossing his arms, leaning back against the rail, "I lost everything." He looked to Angel then away, "I had a girlfriend but she ran off with some… Hippie fuckin' bastard. My parents basically cut me off from the family, my family flat out rejected me. I lost my house, I had to sell everything I had to get an affordable apartment." Angel watched Husker as he talked, the hair on the back of his neck standing up as he did, "I went to every bar, every casino, every fuckin' whore house in Chicago. Most nights I'd wake up in a ditch with some extra fat, then blow it all the night and repeat." Husk scratched the back of his head, "Then… I did meet someone. But… All they did was take everything else I had from me…" The words hung in the air like smog, refusing to go away, "I fought for my country, I killed for my country. I held men in my arms as their life faded from their eyes. I love friends, brothers. And I believed in it. I believed, from the day it started to the end, that we were doing the right thing. And then, our fucking country gives up and kicks me to the curb."

Husk half chuckled as he shook his head, looking down at the ground. Angel stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder as he stepped over, Husk's head slowly so his eyes could meet Angels. Angel brought another hand up, running his fingers through the fur on his face. A cold breeze coming through them, like a wall trying to stop them, the cold wrapping around them as they stood.

It was like the world had stopped, snow hanging between them, behind both of them, it was like hey weren't in hell, the sky was white, the clouds were a light gray, the demons around them seemed to fade away, the water that stared back at them was no longer red, but a dark blue. It was like they were back on Earth once more, alive for just that moment. Angel's eyes seemed to shine in this light, like small ruby's you'd see behind glass at a jewelry store, so close, yet out of reach. Husks yellow eyes shone against Angels red, bouncing off one another. Angel leaned down, closing his and gently, placed his lips against Husk's.

The pier, the sky, the demons, the water, the snow, everything, faded away in that instance. Husk leaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Angels hips, Angel wrapping his arms around Husk, bringing them closer. This, this was what they both missed when they were alive.

Angel broke away slowly, opening his eyes as Husk did, their eyes meeting once more, "Anthony." Angel whispered, "That's my name." Husk smiled, "Anthony." He repeated, "I like that name." Angel smiled and giggled, "You better, it's the only real one I got." Husker could help but chuckle, then taken aback when Angel rested his head on his shoulder, "Thank you, for not only this, but for saving me."

"Yeah well, don't make it a frequent occurrence." Husk groaned, then rubbing his cheek against the side of Angels head, tightening his grip. Angel, snickered and closed his eyes, a silence followed, they stood there for what seemed like hours, holding each other before Angel finally sat up straight and looked down at Husk, smiling, "Ya' wanna try Ice Skatin'?"

Husk smirked and cocked his head back, "Oh, I'm a champ at it." Angel snickered and patted him on the back, "Sure you are Husky." Angel turned and started walking, Husker matching his pace as they made their way across to the ice skating rink. By the time they'd got there there weren't many, if any people there. Husk paid for two pairs of skates, Angel needing to help him put them on. As they got into the rink, Angel looked at Husk, "Go on then Sonja Henie." Husk narrowed his eyes and stared at him before smirking, pushing himself off the wall with such grace Angel could have sworn he was a professional ice skater.

He darted around the outside, his paws behind his back and his wings tucked in tightly, staring at Angel the entire time smiling. Angel smirked and pushed himself off, chasing after him. They two laughed as they did, moving around the rink, swirling and chasing around each other, before finally settling down and matching each others pace, "You sure you weren't lyin' to me bout' bein' a soldier? You seem like a pretty good ice skater." Husker shook his head, chuckling, "Growing up around the snow and cold really helped." Angel nodded, he could understand that.

As they continued, music started, Love Me As Though There Were No Tomorrow playing on the speakers. Husker couldn't help but think back to that first night, dancing around the bar like a couple of fools, he looked up to Angel who had the same stupid face he probably did. Husk began to slow down, Angel following him, both stopping in the middle of the rink. Husker placed his hands on Angel's hips, Angel catching on he put one set of arms over his shoulders and the other lower pair on his hip, both kicking off slowly, they began to slowly spin, swaying to the music. The words wrapped around them as they danced, "Thank you." Angel looked down, smiling, "Thank you, for saving me." Husker bought a hand up to Angels cheeks, then bringing him down, and kissing him softly, the song's final words playing as he did, deep down, they both wanted this, someone that could understand them, someone who knew their pain and now, they, in the most unlikely of places, had found it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 5, will be posting 5 Chapters till this is caught up. I'd like some feedback one these 5 in particular as I see them as the best written ones however I can see some issues with them.


	6. A New Job

Husk lifted his paws to his nose, then pushing up and back, he flinched as the loud crack and pop echoed in his ears, making them ring. He dropped his head, looking down at his button up shirt, bloodied from his broken nose. He grumbled and looked at the two demons on the ground, one's neck slashed open, blood spilling out into a puddle, the demon still choking and gasping for what little life he had. Husk looked at the other, knocked unconscious and laying against a dumpster.

Husk stood and leaned down, picking up his coat, dusting off the snow and slinging it over his shoulder, reaching into his pockets and taking out his packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He stepped out of the alleyway, the bright lights of the casino blinding one of his eyes. He looked out onto the snow covered streets, cars passing by down the large strip, the sidewalks littered with demons and imps. Husk rolled his head back so he was looking up to the grey clouds and red sky beyond, then raising his smoke to his lips, dropped his head and turned away from the casino, holding onto his coat slung over his shoulder, disappearing into the crowd of demons, beginning his walk back to the Happy Hotel, hopefully back to Angel.

\--------

"Angel darlin'." Val licked his teeth, trying to get as much of the PCP he could off his lips, "I have another job for you." He turned around, a large grin on his face. Angel sat on the couch in front of the large TV, his hands in his lap, "Yes Daddy, whatever you want." Angel looked up with a small smile.

"There's a little… Problem, I got with these fuckin'..." He waved his hand around for a minute, scrunching up his face, "Swamp bats." Angel knew who he was referring to, he dropped his head with a heavy sigh and nodded, "Yes daddy. How much are we takin' to'em?" Val laughed, throwing back his head. He pushed himself of the gold trimmed buffet, walking over to Angel, all four of his arms extending out, "Oh we ain't payin'em darlin'." He stopped and licked across the bottom edge of his teeth, "You're goin' out there to take care' of the rotten cocksuckers." He hissed the words, his smile still plastered on his face.

Angel nodded and stood, "And Angel darlin'." Val crossed his arms, "Get that, cat Alastor hangs around with. He might be useful." Angel nodded and quickly moved towards the doors, stepping out of the lobby and b-lining it towards the elevator. Val watched as Angel scuttled away, a large smile on his face. He turned, walking across the dark red carpet and towards his private room, pushing open the sliding doors and walking inside, a large map of all the districts in front of him, the bats area was outside the city, away from this snow storm, but it was perfect for making the type of stuff they did, and now, he'd have it all, porn wasn't his only motivation, no, he wanted it all.

\--------

Charlie looked across from the far corner of the room, staring at Angel. He'd been sitting there for around two hours now and was on his third bottle of vodka. Angel tapped his claw into the wooden table, his right foot bouncing as he sat, a look of annoyance and anger on his face and somewhere deep in there deep thought. Angel raised his head as the door clicked open, the sound of a blaring horn coming in, "Ah fuck up!" The voice yelled from the door before closing it, some snow blowing inside.

Husk looked exhausted and battered. Dried blood stained the fur under his nose from the base to his chin, a few nice stains on his shirt as well. He unslung his jacket from his shoulder, draping it over his arm, his free hand going to his nose, a low grumble of annoyance coming from him. "What kept'cha?" Angel hissed at him. Husk shook his head and dropped his jacket over the counter, "Got into a brawl."

"Let me guess, another fight at the casino'?" Angel cocked his head to the side, propping one of his arms over the back of the chair. Husk huffed and turned around, throwing out his arms, "Yes, why do you care?" Angel looked almost insulted, "Why do I care?" He stood up, stomping over to him, "Cause I don't want you to come home every night hurt!" Angel grabbed hold of him. Though his words were filled with compassion and what you could call, a protective tone, Angel's facial expression said otherwise. Husk shook his head and shrugged him off, "I don't do it all the time so give it a rest."

Husk side stepped him and walked around the counter to grab a bottle, "You've been going out and getting yourself beat up for the last few days! I almost think you want these fights." Husk stopped, holding the cap in his paw before slapping it down, "Yes." He nodded as he said it, looking at Angel. Charlie jumped up, walking quickly over to them, "Hey, let's not fight-"

"No, no we will fight." Angel glared at Charlie before throwing his attention back to Husk, "Alright you fuckin' Mick, why the fuck are you constantly' pickin' these fuckin' fights, huh!?" Angel was yelling at this point, maybe he was too drunk to realize but all it did was cause Husk to fold his ears back, "Because I don't want a repeat of that night!" He yelled back, bearing his teeth. "I pick these fights so I'm not as sloppy as I was." He swiped the bottle of the counter and threw his head back, taking a massive gulp.

Charlie stood helpless, she could feel the anger dripping off Angel as he stared at Husk. Husk put down the bottle and licked his lips, "Cause when we do another job, I won't have an issue of almost getting you killed in a fucking alleyway." Husk leaned on the bar, pushing himself up and into Angel's face, his wings spread out slightly.

Angel raised his head, looking down at him before turning away and walking back to the table, throwing himself down into the chair. Husk let himself down and grabbed the bottle, walking around the counter and sitting across from Angel, facing the chair the opposite way so they were able to talk. "I'm assuming." Husk started, sipping the bottle, "You have another job."

Angel rolled his eyes as he looked over to Husk, "How could you have guessed that?" Husk shrugged, sitting the bottle on the table, crossing his arms, "So what is it."

There was a tense silence for a minute before Angel cracked, leaning forward and putting his head into his top set of hands, "Val wants us to take on the Crimson Moon." Husk's eyes narrowed before he snapped to Angel, "Those Hillbilly's?" Angel nodded and grabbed the bottle of Vodka, lifting it off the table and stopping, "You sound like you know'em." He threw back the bottle. Husker nodded, grumbling, "A little while ago, Alastor wanted to take over that area to expand his territory in the region." Angle crossed his legs, crossing his bottom arms, "We got hung up in that swamp for… God knows how long. I only used my claws at the time, Alastor said we wouldn't need anything more. Must have killed at least a hundred but they kept coming."

Angel nodded and cocked his head to the side, a small smirk coming to his face, "Would you go back again? But this time better prepared?" Husker looked over to Angel, a small fire in his eyes and a growing toothy grin on his lips, nodding, "Just say when."

\--------

Husk stood in front of a large display cabinet, guns going straight up the wall to the ceiling. They looked new, past his time. He turned away, wandering to a different area of the building, to a place where he was familiar. Husk stopped at a display table, the guns there out for anyone to take. He looked at the weapons, an AKM, M16A1, an M14, a MAS49, an L1A1. He nodded and looked at the M16, squinting he reached out and picked it up, holding it by the grip he tucked the stock under his arm, securing it. He held his paw underneath it and attempted to tap the magazine release, his claw hitting the mag well. He scrunched up the corner of his mouth, readjusting his grip and pressing the button in, the aluminium magazine falling down into his palm. He smirked and nodded his head, then acting out putting the magazine away and taking out another, quickly slotting it in, smacking it in to make sure it was secure before pulling his hand back, clasping the charging handle and pulling it back, the dust cover falling down and letting go, slamming forward with a satisfying clang. He gripped the handguard and shouldered the rifle, lining the rear and front sight up, he smirked.

His mind casted, instead of standing in a dingy underground weapons basement he was in Dak To province, standing in the open of a grassy field, flashes in front of him emanating from the trees. Cobra attack helicopters flew low, firing off their rockets as they went, the secondary 40mm grenade launcher peppering the tree line, explosions kicking up dirt and grass, blowing threes out of the ground. He looked to his left and right, soldiers bounding from cover to cover as they landed from Huey's, firing off a few bursts before moving. A machine gunner stood with an M60 raised to his shoulder, the heavy machine gun blasting away at the tree line. "Husk." He heard a voice, then spinning around he was pulling out of his daydream and looking at Angel, standing there with an imp next to him. The imp was well dressed, for a Miami drug dealer. "You got somethin' you like?" The Imp spoke, he even had the Cuban accent.

Husk looked down at the M16, then ejecting the mag and pulling back the charging handle to make sure he was clear, nodded, closing the dust cover as he turned around, "You're gonna have ta' show me show 'dat fancy space gun works Husky." Angel gave a cocky smile. Husk shook his head and placed it on the table, then raising his paw to his face. "I'll take the M16A1. I'll take around... '' Husk shrugged and cocked his head to the side, "Fourteen magazines. I'll take a Browning Hi-Power with around four extra mags. I'll take an Alice webbing and…" Husk taps his fingers, then pointing to the Imp, "You wouldn't happen to have any Comp C would you with remote dets?"

Angel looked like he was about to go shaky at the knees when Husk mentioned the explosives. The Imp sniffed and tapped his foot, "Yes but it will cost you extra." He puts his hands on his hips, looking to Angel. "I'll pay it." He shrugged and looked to Husk. "I'll also need two Cotton-Polymer blend uniforms, Olive or maybe EDRL… And two boonie hats." Husk crossed his arms, the Imp nodding and smirking, "I'll have your order ready by this afternoon." He turned about and walked away down the isles. Angel looked at Husk, raising an eyebrow, "What's Cotton-Polymer blend? And what's EDRL?" Husk gave him a smirk, rocking his head back, "I'll tell ya' over lunch." He smirks, walking down the isles towards the door.

\--------

Husk adjusted the olive green uniform he was wearing, finishing rolling up the sleeves he looked down at himself, then up into the glass of the car he was standing in front of, his cat form staring back at him, his orange eyes reflecting back at him. He blinked and he changed, he was a battered, bruised, bloodied and broken man, his uniform was stained with blood, dirt and grime, his brown eyes were dead as they looked back at the cat. "Hey Husky."

Husk turned his head to the voice, Angel raising his eyebrow, "You comin'?" Angel stood wearing the same uniform he was, his hip cocked to the side with a hand on it. Husk nodded and looked back to the reflection, the memory still there, disappearing as he turned and walked away. The boots he was wearing were a lot more comfortable then he had originally thought they would be, he stepped up onto the pavement and patted his brow with the back of his hand, sweat already starting to seep through his fur.

"Fuck it's hot." He grumbled and looked around, "Go, find us a seat." Husk gestured to Angel to move into the small restaurant, Husk leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms, "You look really good in that' thing Husky." Husk chuckled and nodded, "Not too bad yourself." Angel smirked and leaned down slightly to Husk's height, smirking, "Would be great if you'd rip it off me." Husk dropped his smile and stared at Angel, "Get the fuck inside." Angel turned with a smile and walked into the building, Husk sighing.

They'd travelled around an hour outside the city to a small off the road food shack, the smells of Southern food filling the air outside. If you've ever seen a stereotypical picture of Southern Bayou's that's effectively what this area looked like, rivers for miles, trees hanging over the cracked roads, deadly wildlife and even deadlier inhabitants. This area was notorious for having the worst of the worst, and the Crimson Moon were no exception to that, from what Husk knew they were Hathians that were from the South of America, mainly they stayed to themselves in the swamps but they expanded their little Empire somewhat, now for some reason, Angel and Husk were going in to wipe out their main base of operations.

That thought had been nagging at Husk, why were they here? It was obvious Valentino had greater plans but why this of all places? Husk shrugged and shook his head, all he knew is he had orders, and he'd always followed orders, even when they were not what he wanted to hear to even think of doing, but they were always for the greater good. He'd fought in these type of conditions for around 10 years, he could carry his weight through this backwater incest filled swamp, even if these bat fuckers were insane. The thought kept running through his head, what if they're caught? From what Husk knew, they would capture whoever came on their territory and… Fuck.

A horn cause Husk to snap his head up, the thought disappearing as quickly as it came. A dragon-like demon pulling up on a Harley Davidson, the engine coming to a halt as the driver set his feet on the ground, kicking out the stand and stepping off. The Dragon turned and looked at Husk, neither looked pleased to see each other, "Looky 'ere, good ol' soldiea' doin' da' work for sumone' he don't care abot'." The Jamacian accent was thick, Husk scrunched up corner of his mouth and stepped forward, "Have you got it or not you Batty Boy." put his hands on his hips, the Dragon recoiling slightly and snarled, "I ain't no fuckin' faggot. Unlike' you." Husk smirked, "At least I can enjoy both. Now hand it over before I wrap that, very expensive bike around your head." The Dragon grumbled and reached into the carrier bag on his side, then taking out a large, thick envelope, "'Ere. Tell that Al' cat we' good." The Dragon stepped off the curb and then back onto his back, "And fo' you, I don' wanna' 'ear anythin' from you again." The Dragon kicked the bike into gear before rolling it back, taking off back towards where he'd come from.

Husk smirked, "Stupid fuck." He chuckled, walking to the door and pushing it open.

Angel sat across from him, the top two buttons of his uniform undone, his chest fluff jolting out, one hand waving a fan at his face whilst two hung onto an ice cold drink and the last the straw he was sucking on. The aviators that he was wearing hanging slightly down, sweat dripping out his face. His leaned over the table, a cigarette raised between his fingers, the smoke rising towards the ceiling, his eyes scanning over the aerial pictures, thank God that Jump-Up wasn't a cheap bastard and got a color camera.

Husk moved his hand out from between his chest and the table, shifting a picture with a claw, only moving his head to the side to suck on the cigarette in his claws, "Husker, how long ya' gonna' stare at them pictures." Angel groaned, throwing his head back. Husk looked up with a smirk, "If you can't stand this heat then you're not gonna' survive 10 minutes in that swamp." Angel grumbled, sucking on the straw, "Well not all'a us fought in shit like this." Angel turned his head away.

"Right. What we can do is move through this area here." Husk tapped his claw on one of the pictures, you couldn't see much at a glance but the way Husk had set it up he'd recreated the entire area, the picture he was pointing to followed the water towards the large shanty town of buildings and docks, "This'll lead us right under it. Now in the middle here is where they make all their hooch and PCP." Angel leaned forward, setting down his drink and taking off his glasses, paying attention to Husk. "We'll set up some explosives on the supports under it, only need a few, need to have it also fall into the water. Now from what I know they have a dock underneath it so they can have boats get in and out to move the shit, so we can go through there and up into the warehouse, we can plant a few Comp C charges in there and also a few Phosphorus bombs I cooked up."

Husk looked up at Angel, he looked a lot more serious now then he'd seen him ever, "After that we can set up here." Husk pointed to a Church, "A church?" Angel raised and eyebrow, ironic. Husk nodded, "These Coons still pray to God for forgiveness or some shit, I don't know." Husk shifted in his seat, "Fuckin' bat bastards." He added before sitting up, his back cracking as he did, "From there, we will have a vantage point over the entire town. Any of the bastards wanna run we blow then right outta' the sky. And that explosion will be enough to probably sink the entire town so we'll be up there to hopefully not sink. Now I've got some Gator dick to come to us when he hears the explosion and gunfire. It'll take him around 5 minutes he says and after that we'll be outta' there."

Angel nodded and sat back, crossing his bottom arms putting a hand over his mouth, thinking, "What if we planted explosives around the outlying supports of the town. Maybe blow it up and cause it to all come crashing down into the water? Wet bats can't fly." Husk nodded. They continued like this, back and forth, changing the plan, getting it just right so they would maximise the casualties. By the time they had a plan ready it was night, they would wait until the morning.

Husk stood up and packed up the pictures, both making their way out to the car that sat in the parking lot and getting in, "You know where the nearest motel is?" Angel turned looking at Husk, smirking slightly. Husk shook his head, "Yes I do, and don't think you're getting into my pants just cause we'll be in the same room." Angel laughed and rolled to his side of the car, then crossing his legs, "Nah, not now Husky, don't wanna disturb ya, got a mission."

Husker nodded, putting his foot on the clutch and turning the key, the engine coming to life, then grabbing the gear stick behind the wheel putting it into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot, then into first and started their journey down the road towards the closet hotel, yeah, this was going to bring out a side Angel hasn't seen before.


	7. Yellow Eyed Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me around a week to write as I didn't actually know how to properly tackle it, however this is one of the chapters I'll be heavily redoing because of its shit quality.

A demon bird flew low through the large and twisted trees, its red eyes scanning all around, then slowing down, flapping its wings, perching itself onto a branch. Below them, two figures moved, slowly and quietly through the brown haze the encompassed the early morning of the bayou sector. The air was so thick you could reach out and grab it. Husker adjusted the grip on the rifle in his paws, his eye moving from side to side, his eyes pulling it left to right. Angel behind him watched their backs, a map and compass in his bottom hands whilst his top hands carried an M1A1 Thompson.

"How much further?" Husk said in a hushed tone, stepped over an exposed root, "Not too far now. We should be coming up to the edge real soon." Angel replied, looking around. In the distance, the faint sound of voices could be heard through the trees. Husk quickly split off, darting to one side, Angel to the other, concealing themselves behind the large trees all around them. The voices got closer and amongst the haze, a light, swaying slightly. Husk raised the rifle he was holding to his shoulder, his eye staring down the center of the reticle, following the silhouettes of bats, their red eyes almost giving them away if not for the light.

Husk dropped down and looked to Angel, using hand signals to tell him to move up quietly and take them out. Angel nodded and put the strap of the Thompson over his head so it rested on his back, taking out two knives. Husk did the same, taking out a large bowie knife. The two bats had stopped on a beaten track, laughing and chuckling to each other, "Did you hear about Alastor? That coon has started sucking up to the Princess." One laughed, his French/Haitian accent really coming through, "Why would he do that? I'm guessing he's finally got a heart and is sucking up to her to get into her panties." The other replied.

"Maybe. But from what I heard, Alastor wants to overthrow Lucifer." Husk stepped onto the path, Angel soon following. Husk pointing to the bat on the left, Angel nodding and starting his low crawl towards him. "Alastor overthrowing Lucifer? Tough luck on that."

"Might be easier than you thought." The bats spun around, Angel leaping forward and tackling the bat on the left, Husk slapping the shotgun that was directed towards him out of the bats hand, then reaching up and digging his claws into the bats throat, grasping his windpipe, then plunging the 12 inch knife straight through the bats head, a loud crunch following. The bat wriggled and jerked for a moment, Husk ripping the bats throat out, its lifeless corpse falling back off the knife with a thud.

Husker looked down at Angel taking the knives out of the bats eyes, now standing up and putting them into the holsters on the spider's belt. "Right, we gonna follow the way they came?" Angel nodded, taking his Thompson off his back, both jogging their way down the track.

\--------

Husk knelt down and peaked his head over the berm in front of them, on the other side was a small dock with a boat house attached. Surrounding it were a few Bats, the flag of the Crimson Moon adorning one of the walls. Husk slid back and sat up, moving himself back to Angel, "Right. Four gooks from what I can see, might be a few more inside the boat house." Angel nodded and sat up, adjusting the uniform he was wearing, "Can't wait to get this off." Husk looks at him and tilts his head slightly, "When we get back I'll take it off ya' if you want. Stay here and spot me." Husk stepped around Angel, making his way around the curved bank, finding an area that he wouldn't be seen jumping down from.

Jumping down onto the muddy bank, ankle high in water, Husker looked around, holstering his rifle and taking out his knife, creeping through the reeds, trying to make as little noise as possible. Through the early morning haze, Husker's eyes shone, like an animal stalking his prey, that shine, that light that most predators had in their eyes when on the hunt. The water started to get a little deeper now as he approached the dock, moving under it he listened to the tapping of claws against the wood as a bat walked overhead. Husk looked through the boards up at his prey, he looked occupied, this would be an easy kill.

He spun the knife backwards into a downwards position, stepped out just enough to conceal himself. He listened to a moment longer, "I'm going to start up the engine, give me a minute." He heard from inside the boat house, a large smile coming across his face. Footsteps came from inside, then the sound of the boat rocking from side to side, then the revving and the start of the engine.

Within a split second, Husk had emerged, digging his claws into the docks wooden boards and pulled himself up, swinging the knife up and into the bats crotch, then yanking him forward and into the water, the engine hiding the splash. Husk dropped down and held the bat under the water, putting both boots onto its wings before putting the 12 inch blade straight through its face, the blade going through and through. Husk twisted the blade and yanked it out, stepping off the corpse before pushing it out into the water. "What do you mean the engine is fucked? It works fine!" A voice called from inside. Husk stepped back, holstering the knife before jumping up, his wings flapping a little to help him up before tucking firmly behind him again, Husk drawing the knife once more.

Angel watched from the position above the bank, Husker attacking another one of the bats, knocking the weapon he was holding out of his hand before socking the bat in the face, then sticking his claws through the Bats head. Angel nodded and squinted, through the haze Huskers ears looked like horns and his eyes shone, he looked like a yellow eyed devil. Angel watched as a bat emerged from the boat house, a rifle in hand, he watched as Husk tackled the bat, knocking the rifle from its claws before he drove the knife straight into the bat, the last one sprinting out of the boat house and standing in the doorway. Angel put his eye down to his sights and squeezed the trigger, letting off a burst, zipping up the bat and hitting some of the wall of the boat house. Husk looked back, then gave him the thumbs up.

Both Angel and Husk stepped into the boat house, a dinghy wooden boat sitting in the water. Angel looked at Husker, Husk simply smirking and walking over to the boat before stopping, looking at the table on his side of the building. White packets sitting stacked. He narrowed his gaze before running his claw down the centre of one and digging it into the package, then looking over the powder and sticking the claw into his mouth, his eyes widening, "Jesus Christ." Husk turned around to Angel, "This is some good shit." Angel nodded and stepped into the boat, sitting down and resting the Thompson in his lap, "That's why Val wants this done."

Husk nodded and stepped into the boat, sitting down the M16 in the base of the boat before turning and pulling the ignition cord on the engine before sitting down, "Doesn't surprise me." He said before twisting the handle, the boat taking off. Angel looked back at Husk as they moved through the water, Husk had their aura around him, something he hadn't felt, it was like he was at home, he seemed a lot more relaxed then he had when he was at the hotel or anywhere. "Hey Husk, how was the war for you?"

Husk snapped out of his daze and leaned back slightly, "It was like any other war, why?" Angel squinted and followed his example, crossing his legs and sitting his Thompson against the seat he was on, "Well from what I've heard from the fuckin' cretins down 'ere they all say it was a' shit show n' that they woulda' fought for the other si-"

Huskers eyes snapped to Angel, filled with fire, "Fucking cowards." He growled and sat up, "I relished every moment I was there killing those communist bastards, because I wasn't at home dealing with the shit I had to slog through before I enlisted." He shook his head, turning his shoulder towards Angel. Angel couldn't help but feel the change in the air, it was cold, filled with hatred and anger. Angel nodded and sat up, sensitive subject, maybe he'd bring it up later. "When I was in country I heard plenty of talk like that." Husk slightly turned himself over, "I had a Corporal under my command talking all that commie shit." Angel nodded and leaned forward, "Whatdaya' do to 'em?" Husk looked up, giving him a dead stare quickly reaching to his side and shoving the barrel of his 1911 into Angel's face, "Made an example." He put the pistol back into the holster on his hip, sitting down and leaning back, Angel hadn't quite recovered when Husk had sat down, his eyes were big but his pupils were the size of dimes.

Angel blinked a few times and sat forward, chuckling, "You was' a hardass weren't cha'?" Husk nodded slightly, "My men hated me in the beginning but they came around. I wanted to get them back alive but not everyone wanted to listen." Angel nodded and turned his head, lights coming through the spanish moss hanging from the trees, "I see light." Angel grabbed his Thompson and got low, Husk turned off the engine, letting the boat drift towards the shore, grabbing his M16. The boat gently moved through the water before stopping suddenly at the back, Husk rocking forward and Angel almost flying out of the boat.

Both stood and dismounted, climbing onto the bank and moving into the trees and bush. They stayed low, moving fast, getting their weapons up and ready just in case. They stopped behind a large fallen tree, they were close, so close in fact that Angel was able to look through one of the windows. Husk poked his ears up, listening for any voices or movement, nothing. He looked down and reached into his webbing, taking out a pocket watch, clicking it open, 11:23 am. He looked up and looked around, "Might be out." He stood and jumped over the fallen tree, lowered but still standing, his rifle at the ready he began to slowly walk towards the bridge that separated the shanty town from the main road out.

The bridge was made of old wooden planks and whatever else they could find, stepping onto it he felt like he was going to fall through it, Angel following close behind, his eight eyes looking around for any sign of movement, now they were in the kill zone, where the massacre would take place. Husk looked back at Angel, "You got the charges yeah?" Angel nodded, one of his lower hands reaching back and grabbing the bag. Husk nodded and kept moving forward towards the center cook house. It was a large tin building, looking more like a large shed you'd find in outback Australia.

Husk looked around, empty. He looked back to Angel then to the shed, "Alright go." He stood up, sprinting out from their position, his rifle in one hand as he ran towards the door, slowing down and putting the rifle to his shoulder as he got closer, Angel following his example. They moved to a red door that was on the corner, most likely connecting to an office. Angel moved to the side of the door, Husk standing in front of it. He reached out and grabbed the handle, then pushing it down and slowly pushing open the door, Angel moved inside, swinging his Thompson around, "Clear."

Husk stepped inside and closed the door, then moving to the door leading out into the shed itself, opening that and stepping through it, the smells of all kinds of chemicals hitting him right in his cat nose making him turn up his face and turn away, gagging, "Jesus this' fuckin' shit reeks!" Angel laughed as he strolled past Husker, patting him on the back, "You wouldn't stand a second in my room then babe." Husk looked up and shook his head, "Just get to plantin' those explosives. And be fuckin' careful." He grumbled.

The two broke off, moving around the shed. The same bags they'd seen back at the boat house stacked high in corners on pallets, tables were coated in the powder and chemicals and machines lay around, a few bathtubs filled with the liquid sat around as well as large gas tanks. Husk stripped the back of the double sided tape off and stuck it firmly to one of the gas tanks, then took out the blocky transmitter that came with it stuck it to the side, making sure the prongs were firmly in it, then flicked a switch on the transmitter and the detonator, holding the detonator close, a beep coming from the device, Husk switched it off, the light turning off, Husk moving to the next area. He looked over his shoulder to Angel, watching him doing the same. He looked so off, you wouldn't expect someone in his line of work to know how to handle explosives like this but then again, if Husker hadn't down him last night this would be a different story. He turned back, ripping off another bit of tape before sticking it to one of the bathtubs with a loud thunk.

\--------

At the far end of the shanty town was a church, a proper church. It was strange to see one in hell especially in a place like this. There was a nice opening where it looked like sermons were normally held. Sitting up high in the bell tower, Husker and Angel sat, Husker looking through the scope on his rifle and leaning against the white painted wall of the tower, his tail swishing idly. Angel sat across, his Thompson in his lap. His two lower hands sitting on it whilst his two upper ones held a book. Husk looked over, not moving his head, "Whatca' readin'?"

Angel looked up, coming half out of his daze before looking back down, "The bible." Husk narrowed his eyes and looked away from his sight, "How'd the fuck chu' get that? I thought they outright banned that." Angel chuckled and shook his head, "This is hell Huskie, anyone can get anything if they try hard enough." He flipped the page, focusing back on the pages. Husk nodded and looked back through his sight, waiting for lights in the distance or any sign of movement, "You religious?"

"Was." Angel replied dully, "What about you?" Husker stood in silence for a while, squeezing the handguard slightly, "I went to church for a while yes. That was until I left in '62. I didn't have time." Husk adjusted his footing and rolled his shoulders, "Then I transferred in '63 and yeah. Not enough time. The war happened and I didn't pray one day. Not even when we were being shelled on a hill with F-4's screaming overhead and gunfire all around I didn't pray. This wasn't God's place, this was man's, no use sucking up to him." Angel nodded and sat back, "Yeah I can see that." He chuckled slightly and sighed, "My brother, Arackniss, he, when we were alive, had a side gig at the local church. He was a weekend Pastor. That was until the war. He joined a year after me and became a medic. He saw some shit. But pop's pulled some strings and got him outta' there on a fouled up medical discharge. I never forgave him for it. But after the war he kept that little job. A few years after we'd died he thought it'd be a good idea to start up a little church."

Husk smirked and looked over, "How'd that go?" Angel shrugged, "Well it's still standing. That's after it's been rebuilt around 10 fuckin' times." Angel chuckled, Husk couldn't help but laugh as well. "He still works for Pops but he's also a Priest when he's not smashin' heads. I go there on the rare occasions when somethin's gettin' to me but… Recently I don't know. I'm thinking about going this weekend if ya' wanna join me." Angel looked up, Husk averting his gaze and sighing, looking down his sights, "If we get through this I'll go with you." Angel looked up and gave a small smile before looking down.

"I see movement beyond the bridge." Husk said, getting low, his eyes following lights through the foggy haze. Angel stuff the bible he had into his webbing, then crawling over with his Thompson, peeking through the wooden slits. "How many?" Angel whispered. "Maybe the entire town."

Husk twisted a knob on the side of his scope slightly, the zoom increasing a little bit. He watched as the bats moved across the bridge in a large group, a man in front looking like a priest of some kind. Husk watched him, he held a cross in the air and a book to his heart, he could hear the distant words, he was giving a service. Husk looked down and sighed, adjusting himself on the stock. The group slowly stepped forward towards the front of the church, their clawed feet clicking like high heels against the wood as they walked. Babies cried and some talked, repeating the priest's words. The priest moved his way up the steps of the church, then stopping and turning around, at this angle he couldn't see him but could see the large crowd.

He turned the knob on the side of his scope, zooming out so he could get a better picture, "My son's, daughters. We are gathered to remember' those, who were cut down' by Valentino's men in the streets of Pentagram city. Those men, who were trying' to earn a' living'. God may have sent us' here'. But we can at least, remember' his prayers, and continue to practice' his teachings." Husk looked to Angel, his eyes dropped somewhat. Husk reached over, hitting Angel in the shoulder, catching his attention, Husk simply shaking his head.

"Come my children. Viens prier avec moi." The doors below them opened and footsteps could be heard. Mostly women and children entered the church whilst the men went towards the large shed in the center. Husk reached into his webbing, grabbing the detonators that were taped together, Angel's eyes sunk into his head, "Can't we just leave'em be?" Husk shook his head, setting down his rifle and grabbing the bag that was on his hip, the sounds of grenades jingling around inside, "Angel. We have to." Husk handed Angel a grenade, "You still remember how to use one of those?" Angel nodded and three more then the bag, Husk nodded and shouldering his rifle, placing the detonator trigger side up, waiting till the men got closer.

With each step, Husk's heart thumped in his chest, he could hear the screams of jets, the screams of his men around him, the radio on his back, the sounds of gunfire, explosions, the whales of the NVA soldiers they were fighting, he could hear the screams of soldiers as they danced in the napalm. He let his hand drop, smacking the triggers.

Husk watched the shed explode into a giant ball of fire, debris flew in all directions, a piece of the tin wall splitting one of the bats straight up the middle. Husk watched the shockwave ripple the foundation of the shanty town like a wave. The shacks surrounding the shed being ripped apart, bodies sent flying in all directions and the sound was absolutely deafening. The shockwave shook the church down, another explosion quickly following, ripping pieces out of the church and causing the center of the town to collapse into the water. Husk stepped back, grabbing hold of something to stop himself from falling, Angel held onto the edge of the window as the tower shook, "Drop them now!" Husk held, Angel simply nodding, interlocking the pins before pulling all four, the latches pinging off and being dropped down into the church itself.

Four loud explosions followed, screams and shouts coming from below. Husk peaked down, letting loose with his M16, firing wildly into the crowd, Angel taking another two grenades with his lower hands, his upper hands holding onto his Thompson, firing wildly into the crowd, then dropping the grenades, two more explosions following. Husk looked down, smirking, "Right. Time-" The floor of the church began to collapse, bodies falling into the water, "Fuck!" Husk stood up, bashing away the slits in the bell down windows, Angel standing and grabbing the bag of grenades. Another explosion came from the center of the town, this time from one of the houses. A massive fire had spread from the center, more of the shacks were now on fire.

Smoke filled the air, it was almost unbreathable. Husk coughed and gagged as he bashed away to get out, finally being able to climb out, grabbing a panicked Angel. Climbing out, Husk immediately fell onto the roof, Angel holding onto him for dear life. Through the embers and black smoke, a raging inferno, almost looking like the sun, "Holy fuck!" Angel yelled as the church moved, the ground beginning to crack. Husk spun his head around as he heard the sound of the airboat coming up the water way. "Right come on!" He picked up Angel, breaking into a sprint, the church beginning to crash and crumble into the water.

Husk leapt from the edge of the roof towards the water, splashing down into it, Angel following close behind. He looked around in the murky water, watching as the large demon alligators snatched away the bodies, then disappearing. Husk turned around only to be met with one charging right at him. He screamed and darted to the side, the large beat snapping at him before continuing on to the feeding pool.

Husk swam to the top, then being yanked out of the water and onto his back, "Get us outta' here!" Angel yelled at the large Alligator demon, the airboat taking off. Husk huffed, then sitting up and looking at Angel, "When… When are we going?" Angel chuckled, sitting back, running his fingers through his hair.


	8. A Chip in the Armour

Husk's tail flicked the top of the small snow pile that had formed near the steps, his hands stuck firmly in the pockets of the jacket he was wearing. He looked down at the snow and ice covered sidewalk, rocking back and forth, his dress shoes squeaking slightly. He watched as a car passed down the street, his eyes following the driver before she disappeared. He sighed and sat down, shifting slightly as he sat on the snow. His eyes looked up to the sky, the light roar of a plane's engine overhead catching his attention, his mind going back to when he was a kid growing up in Chicago, the sounds of planes flying low overhead as he and his friends played. The screams of B-52's taking off overhead, the silver hull of the B-58's flying over on their test flights. He smiled slightly before looking back down, his stone expression covering his face once more. The streets weren't that busy but they were busy enough to cause him some discomfort.

'It could be that bad, stop being such a wimp. Who the fuck even goes to Church in hell anyway?' He thought to himself, his shoulders slumping even more. He let out a deep breath and stood up, beginning to pace back and forth, from pillar to pillar, kicking the snow slightly as he walked. 'What was taking him so long?' Husk groaned and leaned against the other pillar, looking towards the doors of the hotel, then back out towards the street, another car passing. The doors opened, drawing Husk to the noise, his eyes opening wide as he looked at Angel. He wore a pair of brown slack pants, a white button up shirt complete with a brown jacket coat, a magenta tie sitting nicely around his neck, under his jacket was a brown vest complete with a gold pocket watch and sitting on his head a dress hat. Husk blinked multiple times then looked down at himself then to Angel, comparing, he looked like a bum.

Angel adjusting the curl to his head, then stopping and looking at Husk, a smile coming to his face, "What? Thought' I only wore' whore clothes?" Husk could help but smirk and chuckle, "To be honest yes." He stood up, "That or dresses." He stepped forward, Angel coming down a step, putting his bottom pair of arms over Husk's shoulders, "I gotta' look presentable for the big man." Husk chuckled and nodded, "Well, come on then." He stepped back, Angel coming to his side, "Lead the way I don't know where this fuckin' joint is." Angel laughed and nodded, leading the way.

As they walked, Angel talked, Husk listening, nodding along giving the occasional, "uh-huh," and "Yep." His mind wandered, his eyes taking in the sights. Even though he'd travelled down these streets countless times, most times following Alastor, he hadn't seen it sober or even in this condition of weather, giving it an odd glow. "Hey Huskie!" Angel called, bringing Husk back to the present. Spinning around he found Angel standing by a food stand, smirking, "Come on' let's get' somethin' ta' eat." Husk walked over and looked up at the menu, scrunching up his face, "I'll have a hotdog no sauce and a milkshake." Angel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to Husk, "I'll have the same."

Sitting down at one of the tables, Angel licked his lips before taking a bite out of his hotdog, letting out a satisfied sigh. Husk sat across with a raised eyebrow, "You know that's a hotdog right?" Angel dropped his shoulders and his eyes, "I haven't had a hotdog in like 30 years, gimme' a break." He took another bite. Husk shrugged and followed, both sitting in silence as they ate. Husk rested his head on his hand, slipping away at his milkshake, his eyes following the cars, taking in all the little details of the drivers and passengers, things you never quite think of by always take in, like what colour their hair is, what scarf they're wearing, their earrings and jewelry. He was only snapped out of it when he felt something brush against his leg. Husk slapping over to Angel, an evil look on his face, his foot rising higher.

Husk narrowed his gaze until he felt something brush, then sighing, "No." He simply shook his head, "No what?" Angel cocked his head to the side, "No." Husk stood, grabbing Angels foot and pushing it away rather forcefully, taking Angel by surprise, "No." He repeated, sitting his milkshake and turning away. Angel scrunched up his face and leaned on the table, "Why are you so scared?"

Husk snapped to Angel, raising his hand and pointing at him, "I'm not fuckin' scared." He growled, the fur on his neck rising. Angel sat back, surprised and put up his hands, "Alright." Husk sat back, sucking on the straw. "Sorry." Angel said lowly. Husk groaned and leaned forward, putting a hand to his face before spinning and looking at Angel, "Look. I want this to be slow. I don't want you to commit yourself to me and you realize you don't want me." Angel looked up and shrugged, "Who's to say that don't matter?" Husk narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Well… We'll have to see, won't we." He gave a small smile, that small smile seeming to make Angel glow, his exuberant self coming back. "Come on Huskie." Angel smiled, taking Husk by the hand.

\--------

Husk stood looking up at the opening. It looked like it was a mile away, so high up those steps, so far from where he had been through the later portion of his life. He looked around, saw a few people coming towards it, a few of those coming up the steps and entering those massive doors. He turned around, looking at the park that was on the other side of the street, the trees drenched in snow making them look like snowballs on sticks. Fuck he was distracting himself.

He turned back, looking up at Angel who was already at the top of those steps, his lower arms on his hips and his upper arms crossed over his chest, waiting patiently for Husk. He grimaced and put his foot out, hovering over it for a moment before placing it down onto the first step, a thought of lightning suddenly striking him coming over his mind. He breathed a sigh of relief before he continued his climb up the stairs, eventually reaching the top, a cool breeze blowing up the back of his coat making him shiver. "Alright let's go." Angel nodded and stepped to the door, pushing it open, Husk stepping in first, Angel coming in behind him.

Stepping into the church, Husk was met with lights, so many lights. All candles, leading up to the altar and then up to the statue of Jesus nailed to the cross, above his head was a piece of paper, INRI. Husks eyes moved down, a short-ish spider, maybe around Husks height, a little shorter, stood behind the altar with a white stole around his neck, his black outfit match the colour of his fur. Looking down further, Husk could see that the front 3 pues were full of demons, different shapes and sizes, from regular human demons to imps. Husk stepped forward, the heels on his shoes echoing as he walked, Angel following behind, his footsteps echoing Husks. They moved down the carpeted isle, their footsteps dulling and made their way to an empty pue, stepping in and sitting down.

Husks mind arcked back to when he was a kid, sitting in church. His mother constantly on him and his siblings about staying still and quiet, though one look from their father set them straight. Husk remembered the pues stacked from front to back, the sounds of the organ that filled the building and the hymns of the choir mixing with the notes, creating an angelic noise that would make even God smile. Husk's mind was pulled back and he could still hear those same hymns play, those same notes from the organ. Looking around he saw it, an older demon sitting and playing the organ and small choir donned in white, singing. His eyes cast over to the priest, Arackniss rolling his shoulders and putting out his arms, he began to speak, "We are gathered here this day to commemorate our loved ones, our family members, still alive back in the living world. Where they continue to carry on our names and our family's graces…"

Husk looked down at his feet, "our loved ones." He'd heard those words many times before, often from nutjobs on the street and he'd never thought anything of it, but now, for some reason, it stuck with him. He thought back to when he told his mother that he was signing up, that he was leaving to go to Vietnam. He remembered his mother crying and screaming, he remembered his father shaking his hand and wishing him farewell and good luck, he remembered his younger sister hugging him, his brother reacting the same as his mother. It all came flooding back, the emotions, the hatred, the sadness, the loneliness, the dread and the fear. He had no loved ones, no family. "May God, our holy saviour, bring us into his light and grant us, eternal safety in the family of Angels, in the house of Heaven. May he grant us, even in dark places such as this, safety and comfort amongst the darkness. May the wicked acts we commit be forgiven in his eyes, may the words we say he forgives, may the company we keep he bless."

Husk shook his head, Angel looking over to him, concern washing over his face, "Hus-" Husk stood up before Angel could comfort him, quickly stepping out and walking down the aisle and towards the door, he could barely breathe, his chest was tight, his ears were filled with cries and screams, the mix of gunfire and childrens happy laughs, the sound of cars, trams, trains, jets and piston engine planes, the sound of the wind, the rumble of a storm, the crash of thunder, the heil of rain, the firing of artillery guns, the screams of wounded men, the cries of civilians, then suddenly as he pushed open the doors, it all stopped.

The wind wrapped around him, filling his ears with peace, the sounds of the city, the rustle of the bushes, the swaying of the trees, the slight murmur of the people on the street. He opened his eyes and looked around, snow. He stepped forward, then onto the steps, sitting down on a small mound that had formed and put his head in his hands. He could feel his heart thumping still against his furry chest, his tail curled up tight. His wings folding out and around him, covering him from the world and securing him in his own. He felt a hand on his back, then the body heat of another, the weight shifting him slightly, "I'm sorry." The familiar voice said. Husk turned, his wing folding back.

Angel's face was covered in concern, in dread. Husk hadn't realised it under Angel had reached out and thumbed it from his face but he was crying. "See… Now you know why I don't go to church." He turned away, then standing. "I'm gonna' go. You can stay here for however long it'll take. I'll be at the hotel in a few hours. I need to… Drown my thoughts." He turned to walk away, a hand firmly grabbing hold of his shoulder, "No Husker. You aren't." Angel stepped down moving down the steps and turning so he was lower than Husk, "You're not gonna' do that."

Husk closed his eyes before leaning forward, putting his head against Angels, "I'm a mess." Angel nodded and reached out, holding onto Huskers hands, "I know. But you're my mess." Angel squeezed Husker's paw, smiling as he did. "I'll put you back together piece by piece if I have to."

Husker chuckled, a faint smile coming across his face, "Alright then…" He stood up, then stepping down so they were around the same height, leaning forward, Angel was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, almost falling down the stairs by quickly being caught by Husker, a smile on his face as he pulled away, "Thank you. Anthony."


	9. Nightmares and Memories

The two explosive devices dropped from his hand, his eyes locked with that of a small child, her large bat eyes filled with tears, Angel wanted to jump down and save her, to bring her away from this, but just like that, she was ripped away. Pulled away from the trap down and slammed shut, two loud explosions come from under them. Husk throwing open the door and kneeling down, dumping a magazine into the bodies before he looked at Angel, his face distorting, turning into black fire, the walls of the bell town being ripped away, all around him, a sky of never ending red fire and black smoke, Husker towering over him, then pointing his rifle right at Angel, "Pathetic." And everything went black.

Jumped up, panting, covered in sweat, Angel looked around frantically, the pig that was laying in the crock of his arm sent flying across the bed, squealing. Angel's chest heaved as he sat there, his bottom set of arms gripping the sheet and his top set running through his hair. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried, he stayed as quiet as he could whilst he did it, tears running down his furry cheeks. Angel looked over to his left, seeing Nugs looking up at him, his little head turned to the side. Angel lowered his top set of hands and turned to him, then picked up the pig and held it to his chest, "I'm sorry boy, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Angel swung his legs over the edge of the bed and say Nugs down, putting his head into his hands for a moment, attempting to compose himself before standing, going to the vanity mirror that was sitting on his desk, makeup and other accessories and fake jewels scattered all over the place. He sighed as he sat down in the deck chair, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, he sighed, looking into the dark reflection, his blacked out red eye illuminated in the darkness, staring back at him. His mind going back to that night he and his brother had been killed. Laying in a pool of his own blood, his legs broken, his eye smashed in, he remembered the enforcer grabbing him by the hair shoving the bag of pills and powder down his throat, he remembered the burning sensation, the relief, then the pain, the unbridled pain. He felt the veins in his arms expand and almost explode, he felt the blood start rushing to his head then pour out of his nose, he felt his ears rupture and bleed, he could feel his brain spasming in his skull and his heart almost exploding. As he lay there in the pool under the pink lights of the underground club, he watched as Arackniss had a knife, pushed to the back of his throat, attempting to cut up his vocal cords. He remembered as his screams turned to gargled cries and then to something you'd hear like nails on a chalkboard as he screamed in agony before finally having his skull caved in by a crowbar.

Angel turned away from the mirror, staring at the ground. He remembered what he'd done during the war, the killing, the final look someone would give as you drove a knife through their ribcage and into their heart, the look of a mother holding her child in her arms, the look of a soldier charging at you with nothing left to lose, the screams of men injured by chemical weapons, bullets and shrapnel. He remembered the bitter cold, the blistering heat, the taste of the cordite that would linger in the air after a battle, the smell of bodies left baking under the sun, the smell of tank wrecks, the sight of charred corpses, all of it stuck with him but never affected him. He'd committed acts like this before but they were the enemy, they were the bad guys, so why was he feeling like this now.

Angel reached over to the desk and grabbed the packet of cigarettes sitting there, opening the packet he took out the lighter inside and one of the cancer sticks, sitting it on his lips before flicking the spark wheel, a small flame emerging. He held it there for a few seconds, sucking in the smoke and blowing it, making sure it was lit before sitting it aside, the grey smoke rising to the ceiling but never quite making it. Outside, there was no snow, a storm had started, one of lightning and hail. With each thunderous roar, his mind would flash images of 155mm Artillery guns firing, then flashes of the impact, soldiers being sent in all directions.

He took in a long drag then slung his arm over the back of the chair, blowing the smoke out slowly, his mind going numb. He could feel the cold wrap around him, the winter storm, the roar of engines and as suddenly as it came, he was there.

\--------

"Corporal Anthony~" He heard a voice wake him, a hand pushing him awake, startling him, "Wake the fuck up you Dago, the Lieutenant wants to see you." Anthony stirred slightly, grumbled as he sat forward, his helmet falling slightly before he caught it, adjusting it. He looked around, American soldiers in winter jackets all standing watch. He turned and grabbed the M1 that was propped up next to him and stood up, stretching. He turned and started his trek down the trench line, stepping over loose ammo cans and broken boards. He stopped and looked up, a formation of Lancaster bombers flying overhead. He looked down and continued to walk, taking a right at a T junction and moving behind the front line and towards the officers dug out.

Moving the cloth tarp aside and stepping into the dugout, he was met with a few grimacing looks, "Glad you could join us Corporal." Lieutenant Mekus said with a bit of sarcasm to his voice. Anthony saluted before stepping forward, slinging his M1 over his shoulder and stopped at an edge of the table, looking over a map. "Right. Now that we're all here." The Lieutenant started, then pointed to the large blue line on the map, "We've been receiving attacks on hill 72 as of last week, the boys back at headquarters say we might be attacked starting today. There's been a large swarm of Italian and German troops gathering on the ridge, you can thank the RAF for getting these pictures." Lieutenant Mekus handed out the photos, the group passing them around.

"I want your platoons, squads and sections prepared and on full alert. The boys over on Hill 72 told us that they opened with an artillery barrage before the assault but who knows, they might have changed their tactics. Dismissed." Anthony saluted and waited for the rest to leave, moving out last and standing in the middle of the walk way, sighing, "God fucking damn it." He stepped forward, his boots crunching in the snow, making his way back to where he was sleeping. "Right boys." He announced, a few heads turning back, "The fuckin' krauts and my cusions have decided' we're gonna' be their next target. I wantchu' boys on full alert, 'cha understand me?" A resounding nod came from the squad. "Hey Ant." A soldier stepped off the line, a Private by the name of Palegio, "I gotchu' that huh… Thing." Anthony nodded, patting him on the shoulder, "Good, get it inta' my billet, I'll sort it out when we get time." He gave a smirk, letting the soldier return to his post.

"Hey Corporal?" Anthony turned his head, narrowing his eyebrows, "Yeah what?" The soldier looked back, "Those ain't our planes are they?" Anthony walked over, looking to where the soldier was pointing before his eyes went wide, seeing flashes from the wings, "Everyone get down!" The line dropped as machine gun and cannon fire riddled the front and rear, a few soldiers who clearly weren't listening having their heads taken off, one being hit in the chest by a cannon round, exploding from the bottom of his ribcage up. The planes flew overhead, another wave following up, firing rockets and firing cannons this time, the explosions shaking the ground, the rockets barely having an effect due to how frozen the ground was. Soon, the drone of bombers started coming overhead, without even needing to say anything the squad and most of the line had retreated into the bomb shelters that had been dug just behind the line. The whistles getting louder before the deafening explosions came, sounds like drums they were relentless until after a solid minute they stopped, then, the ring of a whistle.

Anthony and his squad bolted from their positions and back onto the line, shouldering his M1, he lined up with his sights, waiting for the first sight of movement. As it came, he watched as a young German soldier cleared the ridge line, a bayonet fixed on his rifle, his face filled with hate. Anthony didn't hesitate to squeeze that trigger, the .30 caliber round hitting into his shoulder, the bullet hitting the soldier dead between the eyes before he dropped.

\--------

Angel stared at a point in the ground as if he were trying to burn a hole into it. Finally blinking, he felt his eyes burn, then bringing his hands up to rub them, jumped in pain as he dropped the cigarette butt to the ground, it having burnt down to the filter. He rubbed his fingers and sighed, going to the window and opening it up, letting the noise fill his room. The hail had disappeared by now and was replaced with rain, the smell of the water washing away the dust and grime filled his nose, making him shiver, the smell reminding him so much of home when he was alive. He smiled as he turned around, looking back at Nugs before going to the bed, climbing back onto it and into the position he was in before, the pig coming and curling up against his stomach.

He laid there for some time before he drifted reluctantly back to sleep, the ever fear of that dream, of those memories coming back, keeping him awake until he finally drifted off with the pitter patter of the rain against the metal fire escape lulling him asleep.


	10. Consequences of Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say this is actually a bit of a plot hole considering what is brought up later but this will be changed when this is revised.

Harris stirred, opening his eyes slowly as the pitter patter of rain against the tin roof above him shook him awake. He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings, multiple other men wearing tattered clothes sat under tin shelters or in corbelled together homes, some barely had that, but most wore the uniforms they'd come home in. He sighed, pulling the blanket that was placed over him off and putting it to his side. He sat there for a moment and looked up, his eyes peering through the small gaps in the tin roof and up towards the concrete highway above.

He pushed himself off the graffitied wall and grumbled, adjusting the jacket he was wearing, adorning the brown leather was the symbol of the 101st Airborne, the Screaming Eagle. He looked around, stretching before looking down and around, finding his cap and sitting it atop his black haired head. Stepping out into the still covered area, he looked over to his left, a yellow cab driving past. He sighed and moved out of the small shack, the rain now landing on him, his jungle boots sloshing in the puddles of water that were underneath his feet.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, the small chitchats of civilians filled his ears, the engines of cars and their horns, the distant jet engines of airliners, the sounds of many languages he'd heard a million times. He scratched his cheek and looked across the street, a neon sign flashing a symbol of a bowl with chopsticks in it, his stomach grumbling as he stared a little too long. He reached into his jacket pocket, taking out the old worn leather wallet and flicked it open, a picture of four soldiers looking back at him, one of them being him, one was black, the other two white, Daral, Montes and Tucker, in the corner of the picture, 'July 4th, 1967.'

He half smiled, then opened up his wallet, a nice wad of cash sitting firmly inside. He nodded and stuffed it back into his pocket, "Hey baby killer." A voice called out from behind. Husker dropped his head before turning around, being met with a group of three, all three wore leather jackets and red headbands, one was tall, the other short and the last was around Husk's height. "How 'bout you give us what we just saw and we won't have to smash your' head in for killin' all them Vietnamese."

Harris turned his head away, squinting before looking back, shaking his head, "No I don't think I will." He stepped forward, "What's with these headbands? Are you a bunch of commie faggots?" He smirked, pushing the centre and smallest one, the other two stepping back as he stumbled, "I bet you wouldn't be able to fight half the NVA soldiers I've killed. You're just a couple of fuckin' punks." He gave a toothy smile. The one to the left of Husk, the tallest, stepped forward, winding up a punch and throwing it, Harris throwing up his left up and blocking it, a low snap coming from the attacker's arm. Taking the advantage, Husk brought his right fist forward, swinging his body forward with a step, the hit knocking whatever air was still in the attackers lungs out as well as whatever was in his stomach. As he dropped, the attacker vomited, another now louder snap coming from his left arm as he fell, the attacker rolling to the side and yelling in pain.

Harris looked just in time to catch the second attacker swinging, this time throwing a proper punch but still slow, Husk quickly moving himself back, dragging his front foot to keep his balance before reaching over, grabbing the attackers wrist with his left hand and putting his right onto his face, pushing it away, Husk twisted his arm behind his back, quickly wrapping his right hand around to regain control of his head. Sliding to the side and dragging his attacker, Harris without any hesitation or remorse, slammed his head into the wall of the overpass, the sound as like throwing a melon against a wall, the attacker then falling to the ground, his head hitting the concrete, now sounding like a coconut smashing open.

Harris watched the blood pour from the back of the young man's head, his eyes rolling up into his head. He blinked multiple times, taking in what he'd just done, analysing the scene. He looked to the shorter one, the group leader, looking up horrified, he looked down at the faller one, holding his left arm to his chest, bent, the bone very much pushing against the skin. Both turned and crawled to their friend.

Harris stared for a minute, his ears beginning to ring and all noise turning muffled like someone had put a set of earmuffs on him. The ringing only got louder before he closed his eyes and opened them.

\--------

Husk stood, staring off into the harbour, the red waters crashing against the seawalls and docks, the rain pelting down hard, the distant lights of the bustling city peering between the droplets of rain. Husk looked down over the edge, staring down at the walkway below, the top of umbrellas looking up at him. "So. What are you going to do?" The tinny voice of his friend broke him from his trance. "Are you going, take it to the next level?" Alastor smiled widely, tapping the microphone atop his cane.

Husk closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up, holding onto the railing and pushing against it, stretching his legs before standing upright, sitting his top hat back onto his head, "Now it's the time Smiles." He said lowly, his gruff voice carrying a more sombre tone. Alastor tilted his head stepping away from the railing to stand in front of Husker, the sound of the subway car preventing him from speaking for a moment, "Then when will be the time old boy? He's not going to wait around for you. None of the others have." Husk turned away, slipping his hands into his pockets, "Maybe it's better that way."

Alastor rolled his eyes and shook his head, his common smile disappearing and being replaced by a frustrated expression, "Husker. You keep, fucking, doing this. You punish yourself by not opening yourself up to others that, dare I say it and may Lucifer smite me for it, love you." Husker turned his head away on that word, love, the fuck was love, all love did for him was hurt him, destroy him. Last time he'd properly loved someone when it wasn't for a quick fuck was back when he was alive and that didn't last long.

Huskers expression turned sour and he snapped to Alastor, "Don't you dare try to understand me Al. You wouldn't know anything about what I've been through so you have no fucking idea how hard it is to… Tell someone." He steps back, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head before turning around, "Last time I told you about my past you went and blabbered to multiple people." He snarled. Alastor looked down, obviously taken aback by that memory. He nodded and raised his hand for a moment and dropped it to say, 'what can I say.' He looked up, "Husk… Those were early days. Back when I didn't have any… I guess, emotional attachment to you. Back when I got a kick out of annoying you and I admit, I took it too fa-"

"Too far? That's the fucking understatement of the milliner." He looked away, his eye twitching, "You just had to, when I was blind drunk. I cried my fucking heart out telling you exactly what was wrong and all you did was, play it on the fucking sound system of the joint." Alastor dropped his shoulders, "You're the one to fucking talk about telling people to share." Husk stepped away, tugging at his coat and reaching into his jacket pocket, taking out a packet of cigarettes and his Zippo, half assedly shoving one between his lips, flicking open the top and swiping at the shark wheel. "FUCK!" He roared, throwing the lighter at the crowd, throwing his cigarette over the railing before quickly walking down the stairs and out of sight.

Alastor watched as Husker left his eyes staying where he'd last seen him for a few moments before walking over, his footsteps clicking as he did. He stopped and knelt down, picking up the lighter and holding it in the middle of his gloved hand, on one side an engraving of a skull with a beret in what looked like a flash, on the other, writing, 'Happy Birthday you dull bastard - Montes, 1968.' Alastor clenched the lighter in his hand and closed his eyes before stuffing it into his jacket pocket, turning and walking towards the opposite set of stairs.


	11. The Snap

Charlie sighed, placing the piece of paper to the side before grabbing another, placing down her pen and reaching across her desk, picking up the cup that had been thoughtfully placed there by Vaggie. She sighed and brought the cup to her chest, holding it with two hands before bringing it to her lips and sipping it, the pitter patter of rain against her office window catching her attention for a moment before a knock broke that moment. She looked around and put down her cup, "Come in-" She croaked before coughing and clearing her throat, "Come in!"

The knob turned and the door was pushed open, Angel stepping inside, an odd look on his face, "Hey Angel! What's wrong?" Charlie leaned on her desk, tilting her head. Angel stopped in the doorway before sighing, closing it with one of his lower hands before stuffing them into the lower set of pockets on his jacket, making his way across the room and to one of the chairs in front of her desk, "May I?"

Charlie nodded and Angel sat down, his shoulders slouching, "Charlie, how do you… Uh… Get someone' to… Take it to the next level?" Charlie raised an eyebrow so high it could have flown off her face, "What do you mean? You 'take it to the next level,' all the time." Angel groaned and dropped his shoulders lower, bringing his head down, "Yes but… No not like this." He sat up and leaned back into the chair, crossing his legs, "Yeah I fuck some guys but… I don't wanna' do that with this per-"

"Husker." She cut in, Angel's face going slightly red, "Yeah, Husker." Charlie nodded, rolling her eyes into her head as she did before leaning on the desk in front of her, "Just… Go to him. Say it and maybe… He will do it." Charlie gave her same as usual bright smile, Angel couldn't held but be infected by it, smiling as well, nodding, "Alright, I'll try that. Not that I already haven't but it's already good to go out and say it I guess." Charlie nodded, tapping her desk before sitting back, Angel standing and nodding, "Well.. This will be… Easy." His voice carried unease to it, nervousness.

He exited the way he came, opening and closing the door behind him, Charlie smiling before sighing, leaning on her desk and tilting to the side a little, the cup of hot tea being knocked over and spilling over the corner of her desk. "Fucking dammit."

\--------

Angel made his way towards the elevator and stopped in front of it, looking up to the three that was on the overhead panel. Why was he so fucking nervous? He took a deep breath and leaned over, pressing the call elevator button. He didn't have to wait long before the ding of the elevator doors rang out, his legs more or less carrying him in on autopilot and before he knew it he was going to the third floor. He leaned against the wall of the elevator, trying to compose himself, "God fucking dammit why is this so hard." He looked up just in time for the elevator to ding once more, the doors opening to the rest walled and carpeted hallway.

Angel pushed himself off the rails and into the hallway, his heeled boots lightly thumping against the carpet as he made his way down towards Husk's door, with every step the knot in his stomach tightened, what was he going to say? 'Hey Huskie let's fuck.' No that was stupid, 'Hey Husker, I was wondering if we could… Lock the doors and-' NO! Fuck!

Angel stopped, clenching his fists and staring at the ground. He brought a hand to his face and sighed, rubbing it up and down before rolling back his head and continuing on, turning at the T junction and stopping as Alastor came into view, standing in front of the door in his typical red suit, something in his off hand. He watched him look it over before kneeling down and placing it at the foot of the door before turning the other way and making his way presumably to the other set of stairs.

Angel stepped out from around the corner, looking around just in case he'd seen him and was coming around behind him to scare the shit out of him but saw nothing. Angel looked at the small object and squinted, then started to walk over to get a better look. Angel stopped in front of the door and knelt down, picking it up, a lighter. He looked it over, his eyes soaking in the engraving of the skull and beret, then flipping it over and reading the words on the other side, nodding and looking down to where Alastor had left. Angel looked to the door, it was partly open.

He squinted and pushed it open slowly, peeking inside just, the smell of alcohol and what smelt like blood. Angel pushed it open slowly and stepped inside just as, closing it behind him, leaving it open incase of a quick escape. His eyes wandered around Husks room, there wasn't much, a bed, a side table, a foot locker and a table. A light hung from the ceiling and a carpet sat in the middle of the room. On the windowsill sat a potted plant, a Peace Lily, next to it was a small pot of water. Angel smiled slightly before looking around, his scarf sat on a hook that was next to the door as well as his jacket and a holster, gun missing. He looked around some more, photo frames sitting on some older looking furniture, the design was past his time but he'd seen it before, mainly from people that were from Husks time. He looked to the table again, Husks 1911 handgun sitting on a cloth, disassembled, cleaning supplies sitting around. Angel stepped into the middle of the dark room, more coming into view. Sitting on the wall that connected to the hallway next to the bathroom wall was his M16, sitting on a few hooks, magazine still inside, below that what Angel could remember, an M14, looking exactly like the Garand he fought with. He turned around again, looking above the bed to see a flag, torn slightly around the edge, the stars and stripes. A small smile came to Angel's face when he saw that.

Sitting on the bedside table was a photo frame, sitting alone besides a cup of water, Angel stepped forward and picked it up, turning it around.

\--------

Husk groaned as Charlie snapped his picture, "Could you knock it off?" He turned his head away, growling slightly, "Oh come on Husk! We gotta get some pictures for the ads!" Husk snapped his attention back to her, pointing a claw towards her, "I ain't goin' in no ads." Charlie tried to reassure him but all it did was piss him off more, Husk storming off to sit under a remote tree, Nifty following him. Alastor watched as Husk stormed off, shaking his head. Angel watching as well before his eyes snapped to Alastor, "So Smiles, how close are you with Husker?" Alastor looked up and shrugged, "It's been quite some time." He tapped his long nails against the wood of the table.

Some birds chirped, some hissed, the wind blew through the trees and bushes of the park. The gentle chatter of those inside being carried by the wind. The grass that surrounded him swayed with each blow and the subtle laughter of children could be heard. Angel nodded and looked towards him, "He's complicated you know." Alastor spoke again, "I know." Angel replied, smiling at him. "Then you know what you're stepping on, yes?"

Angel nodded and smiled, adjusting his glasses and looking at Alastor, his black eye staring at him, "I know the company I keep." He dropped his glasses before turning his head back to Husk. Alastor nodded slowly before sighing and standing picking up his cane and stepping over the chair, straightening his suit, "Well, I might go say hello to our feline friend." Angel nodded, "You do that." He turned his head away.

The grass lightly crunched under Alastors dress shoes, the sound of Nifty's one sided conversation with Husk coming into ear as he got closer. "I hope I'm not disturbing you two." Nifty looked up and viciously shook her head, "No Mr Alastor!" Alastor nodded and walked a step before sitting down, leaning against the tree, "Did he try to hit on you."

Alastor chuckled and shook his head, "No. He hasn't tried since the first time we've met. He took the hint. We were talking about you actually." Husker raised an eyebrow and turned his head, opening his mouth to say something before Alastor placed a finger against his lips, "Husker my boy, look." Husk narrowed his eyes at Al before looking over.

Huskers eye widened as he looked at Angel, sitting alone at that table, his head propped on his palm, the way his hair was slicked slightly and the way the sun seemingly shone off his fur to create a kind of glistening aura around him. Alastor dropped his hand and held it out inside, Husk looking down, a camera looking back at him. "Take it." Husk looked to Alastor, a smile plastered on his face.

He reached forward and picked up the camera before standing, grunting as he did. He took a few steps forward before looking back and sighing, carrying on. The grass crunched beneath his feet as he stepped closer, his mind trying to get the right angle, stopping next to a tree, he looked around then down to the camera, smirking, even though Alastor hated new tech he knew what was best, a Nikon El2. He crabbed the other side of the camera and knelt down raising the camera to his eye and looking through the viewport, his claw hovering over the release button. At that moment, the clouds seemingly parted, shining down onto Angel, turning his head at just the right time.

His fur sparkled, his head swishing to just the right side and angle, his hand left hovering there, it looked like something you'd see on the front of a fashion magazine. Husk snapped the picture, then dropped the camera slightly, absolutely awe struck as he looked at him. And just as quickly as it came, the clouds came over again.

\--------

Angel stared down at that picture, smiling. He sighed and placed it down as well as the lighter next to it, his eyes being drawn to the bed. Hospital corners. He smiled and reached down, running his hand across in an attempt to flatten out a crease, it simply appearing in a different area, chuckling to himself he stood, some things never changing.

He stood there for a moment before he heard the sound of the bathroom door open and the sound of wet foot prints, Angel frozen and looked back at the door then quite literally froze. Husker stopped brushing his teeth and held onto the towel he had draped over his shoulder, staring at Angel, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Angel looked around and sighed, then turning and facing him, his eyes dropping for a moment before he looked him dead in the eyes, "I came to… Talk to you. Personally." Husker nodded, his eyebrows jumping for a moment before he turned around and closed the door for a second, the sound of the tap turning on and gurgling coming from inside the bathroom before Husk came out, the same towel over his shoulder being used to wash his face, "Alright then sit." He said, walking his way, towel still wrapped around his waist over to the small table, sitting on the side with his handgun.

Angel quickly moved over and sat down, sitting all four hands into his lap, Husk casually beginning to put it back together, "So, What is it?"

Angel looked around the room, trying to choose the right words, all the while Husk was slitting everything back into place. Angel closed his eyes, his heart thumping against his chest like it was attempting to break free from this nervous wreck. He took in a deep breath and let it all out, "I want to take the next step."

Husk froze and looked up, his eyes narrowed but his face full of confusion, what confusion he couldn't tell but it was there, "What do you mean?" Angel turned his head away and sighed, "I want to… Stay in here. Sleep with you… Move in?" He turned his head towards Husk, wincing slightly. Husk sat down his pistol and whatever else he was holding before leaning back and crossing his arms, "Alright."

Angel snapped his head at Husk, "We'll run a trial period." Husk continued, "One week. If you can't handle me then, you can leave. I have rules, everything is to be neat and tidy. I know you got that pig so you better keep him in check. The plant must be watered twice a day, bed must be made to Army specifications, bathroom must be clean at all times and please, don't eat anywhere but on the table please. Also, as a ground rule, don't fuckin' touch me like… That, when you're sleeping with me." Angel nodded furiously before Husk sighed, looking away, "And if you, can, handle me. After the week… We can… Try something intimate." He looked back to Angel. Angel's eyes lit up like the night sky and he nodded his head, "Alright, deal." He smiled.


	12. A Favour Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the second are definitely the two I'll be redoing quite heavily, so be warned, these two are pretty shit

Husk poured himself another drink, sitting the bottle of whiskey down next to the glass before picking up the engraved whiskey glass and placing the rim against his lips, sipping at the orange liquid within. It had already been two days since Angel had moved in and he'd kept his word to follow Husk's rules, even though his pig was more of a pain then Angel could ever hope to be. Husk sat down the glass and looked down, flicking over the page of his book, sighing as his eyes started moving over the words on the page.

Angel had already cemented him moving in, his clothes filled Husks arguably empty closest, next to his scarf and jacket on the coat racks by the door was an assortment of Angels similar clothing, some were the expected flamboyant colours and others were more monotone everyday clothes. Husk looked over to his bed, Fat Nuggets already having made a small nest in a mix of Angels and Husks clothes. On the first day Nuggets was almost terrified of Husker, maybe it was his claws or his overall demeanour but he refused to come near him. On the second day he'd cuddled up to him when Angel left for work and now he was sitting in a pile of his clothes on the bed. If Husk's heart wasn't so cold and black he would find that someone cute, or so he told himself.

He pulled his hands off the table and interlocked his fingers, cracking his knuckles before sitting back and looking to the potted Peace Lily sitting on the window frame. Most people didn't know what it was but Alastor who spotted it immediately upon entering Huskers house before he moved in here found it awfully ironic, "Aren't Peace Lilies poisonous to cats Husker?" He could hear Alastor say with his annoying radio voice, "Yeah they are, so if I ever decide to off myself one day I have more than one option." He heard himself say.

Husk pushed back his chair, Fat Nuggets sitting his head up and watched as Husk walked to the windowsill and picked up the small water can and lightly water the planet. "Best not drown it." He said to himself before placing down the water can and looked up, his eyes peering out the window and over the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. The rain had stopped and now the snow had resumed, a coat of snow sitting atop every rooftop he could see. He looked out and watched as some demons and Imps sat on their roofs, laughing and talking, it was such an odd sight, though it was a rare one.

Three hard knocks came from the door, Husk turning his head before he sighed and turned around, moving to the door and looking through the peephole, groaning quietly, unlocking the door and opening it, Alastor immediately barging in, Husker not even surprised or taken aback but this gesture of just not caring and closed the door after Alastor had entered, a soul look on Husks face, "Thank you for letting me in Husker my boy!" Alastor cheerfully exclaimed before stopping and standing in the middle of the room, taking in the new sights with a somewhat reserved look, "It's not mine if that's what you're wondering."

"No no, I know you're not a fairy Husker." He looked around some more before turning around his smile returning, "I came to ask you for a favor." Husk raised his eyebrow and moved back, leaning against the table, his arms crossed, "The favor you don't have?" Alastors smile dropped and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Husker, please, as a friend." He turned back, leaning on his cane and crossing one foot behind the other and sitting his hand on his hip.

Husk rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Right what is it." He grumbled, shifting. Alastors smile returned and he stood up straight, twirling his cane, "Well I have an issue with one of Vox's lackeys, an individual by the name of Rupert. Now he isn't so dangerous by himself but recently Vox has been assigning more rigid security details to his underlings."

Husk's eyes dropped even more, at this point he wasn't surprised if they were completely shut, a frown forming on his face, "You want to send me to kill him and his boys." He said dully and with a hint of annoyance. Alastor stopped open mouthed and a finger raised and looked towards Husk, dropped his hand and closed his mouth before leaning on the microphone piece of his cane, "I don't want you to kill him." The air of the room turned thick and an aura manifested around Alastor, symbols began floating around his head as his antlers began to sprout out and his eyes turned black, his teeth becoming sharper and his former becoming more demonic, "I want you to massacre him. As a message."

Husk raised an eyebrow and turned his head away, sighed, "Fine." He looked back, Alastor's form returning to normal. Husk's eyes shifted towards the pig that was on his bed, looking absolutely terrified, shaking. "I'll need some things first and I'll be on my way. Do you want it done quietly or as a statement." Alastor smiled and walked over, Husk not flinching as he got so close that his lips almost brushed his, "I want to hear it from here." He whispered.

Husk put both his hands up and pushed Alastor away, crossing his arms, "Don't get in my fucking face you Louisina Banjo Lipped prick." Husk sneered and stepped off the table, grabbing Alastor by the tie, "Do that again and we'll finish the fight we failed to that night." He let go, Alastor looking more than annoyed but letting it slide, dusting off his suit and pulling it down, "I'll have someone come up and deal with your equipment needs." His radio voice filled with static as he hissed before he walked to the door and opened it, closing it behind him as he left.

"Fucking prick." Husk turned and walked to the bed, scooping up Nuggets and cradling him in his arm, "Right there you little shit, that big bad swamp rat ain't gonna' hurt you no' more." Husk rocked him from side to side and shook his head. They've been on shaky grounds ever since that night that Alastor blabbed on about Huskers past, they'd even fought and for the first time had used his demon abilities, both were fucked up after that but eventually they reconciled and came back, after a month.

Before long Husk's attention was ripped away from the pig in his arms and to the knocking at his door. He sighed and sat Nuggets back into his little nest of clothes before going to it, opening it to find a familiar Imp staring at him, "Husker how ya-"

Husk slapped his palm on the Imps face, "Blitz I'm really not in the mood to listen to your shit." He dropped his hand and stepped away from the door, Blitzo taking the invitation and waltzing in, Husk closing the door behind him and before he could even begin talking business Blitz was already knelt down on the side of the bed staring bug eyed at Nuggets, "Awwww Husky has a heartsy!"

Husk ground his teeth and stomped over to him, looming over the Imp, his yellow eyes glowing, "Can we please move this along." Blitz nodded and shot up to his feet, Husker slightly swaying back before he regained his balance by never moving his feet, like a blow up kids toy that had sand in the base always returning to its original position. Blitz cracked his knuckles and reached into his jacket, taking out a case before whipping it open, a door appearing, an ominous red glow surrounding it, "Come in." Blitz smiled before stepping inside.

Husk looked to Nuggets and smiled, patting his head before walking to the door, his stone expression returning as he walked inside. "Right! Whatdaya' need Husky? Need somethin' that'll silently take out the fucker you're going after?" Blitzo reached under the counter he was behind, taking out a pistol, "Ruger .22 Mark IV, integral suppressor with a 10 round capacity, good if the guy isn't covered with scales, or girl, or non-gender conformin-"

"Shut the fuck up with that shit Blizt before you have to reattach the horns from your ass back to your head." Husker snarled, his eyes looking around at the isles of guns, "No, I want something loud. Maybe something from my age, something I'd properly know how to use." Blitz scrunch up his face and looked around, tapping his claws against the desk before stepping out, tapping his face, "When did you leave the Army?"

Husk spun around and sighed, looking up as he thought, "1970… 6 I believe." He nodded. "Yeah, 1976." Blitzo nodded and looked around, grabbing a book of his wall of books which Husker had always seen him refer to when a client wanted a specific weapon. "I need something loud, shock and awe." Husk continued, Blitz stopping mid page flip before closing the book and slotting it back into the shelf, "Wait here." He held up a finger before walking off, his tail swishing to the side.

Husker patted his sides before looking around and walking a pace towards the seat and sitting down, yawning. Blitzo returned quickly with a small selection, putting them on the table with a thud, groaning somewhat before standing and setting them out, "Right." Husker stood up and walked over like that was his que to come over.

Blitz reached over and picked up the first weapon he could grab, "I'm going to guess you're gonna' be going up against multiple fuckheads, so an M79 Grenade launcher should do the trick to clear them out quickly." Blitz handed Husk the grenade launcher, Husk taking it in both hands and looked it over, his eyes looking over the wooden stock and grip then to the metal tube on top. Husk flick the latch to the right, the tube dropping down and raising it up towards the light, looking down the barrel and nodding before flicking it shut.

"Right, soon after that I assume you'll want something for close quarters but not something they'll probably bounce off the big fuckers. So." Blitz reached over and picked up a rifle, pulling back the bolt on the side and holding it in both hands, presenting it to him, "The L2A2 Assault Carbine." He smirked, Husk taking it and looking it over, wrapping his claws around the forward grip and shouldering it, looking down the peep sight, "Made by those people who always say cunt."

Husk looked at Blitz out of the corner of his eye, raising an eyebrow, "Australians?" Blitz nodded and smiled, "Chambered in 7.62x57, it packs the power of a sledge hammer but only for 20 rounds until you gotta' reload and kicks a bit. Unlike the L1 this goes into full auto." Husk nodded, pressing on the mag release after a bit of effort and held the mag, "I know, I danced with the SASR for a period of time. Might need to have this fucked around with for my claws."

"Can't you just cut'em?" Husk tilted his head somewhat and snapped to Blitz, "Can you just cut your horns or trim your tail?" Husk said sarcastically, Blitz nodding slowly, raising a finger, "Point taken, alright I can get that looked at." He took back the rifle and took out a sticky note, writing something on it and sticking it to the rifle and putting it to the side, same with the M79. "Right now." He clapped and looked over the selection, "Will you be coming with an opener?" Husker nodded and Blitz wobbled his head from side to side before looking around, dropping behind the counter to get something, "The-" He grunted and stood, "M60 Machine gun!" He laughed before handing it to Husk, "Firing the same round at the L2A2 and well, the M14 you've fought with but-"

"Doesn't kick at all." Husk smiled widely like a kid that'd just been given his presents early. He pulled back the bolt and slid it forward, then releasing the cover latch, raising the cover and checking the feed tray, looking over the internals before closing the cover and slapping it shut, the latch catching with a click. Husk nodded and looked around, "I'll maybe need something for close quarters."

Blitz nodded and stepped out, coming back a moment later with a familiar sight, Husks smile widening even more, his yellow teeth glitching, "The Kulsprutepistol m/45, or the Carl Gustaf m/45." Blitz un-collapsed the wire stock, making sure it was locked into place before pulling back the bolt and sitting it neatly in the safety catch on the side of the gun, "Fires in 9x19mm and fires at around 600 rounds per minute." Husk took the submachine gun, smiling, "Real good seeing this again." He collapsed the stock and unfolded it, then looked into the chamber before pressing the mag release and slapping it back in, nodding, "Right." Husk sat it back down on the counter. "I'll have all these, I have a handgun covered. I'll need multiple magazines for the magazine weapons, a vest for the 40 mike, I want HEDP and 40mm Buck as well as Incendiary rounds if you can get them… Maybe tear gas. Yes, tear gas, I'll need a mask for that as well too. I also want a 300 round belt for the M60." Husk nodded and Blitzo did as well, going to the book that was on the counter and writing it all down, "Of course you want them accounted for your claws yeah?" Husk nodded and Blitz repeated the gesture, writing that down and grabbing more sticky notes, "Right well. You best fuck off and I'll get all this sorted. If you need anything else contact me via my number, also I'll have your regular stuff delivered to a spot of your choice as well as the rest."

Husk nodded and stepped back, his flat expression returning as he left, the door closing behind him in a flash. Husk nodded and looked over to nuggets, smiling. He walked over to the pig and picked him up, sitting him in his lap before patting him, "I think I should feed you or something before your dad gets home." Husk sat up and looked around, scrunching up his face, "Why don't we go out for something to eat." He smiled and sat Nuggets down, walking to the coat hangers and taking a leash off the hook, Nuggets spinning around before stopping and sitting as Husker knelt down, then clipping the leash onto him. "Good boy."


	13. A Favour Part 2

"Look, Vox wants this to remain quiet 'aight?" The Cat demon hissed, stamping out his cigarette in the ashtray in front of him. Across from him, a very uninterested Gazelle demon sat, his arms crossed, "Look I don't give a fuck what Vox wants, that dime store pocket television can throw himself in a bathtub for all I care." The Cat demon narrowed his gaze, gritting his teeth, "This is serious, Valentino is taking over Pentagram city and the surrounding areas and Vox needs someone who can whack him, you're the only one that he knows that can do it."

The Gazelle squinted and turned fully to face the cat demon, raising an eyebrow and leaning on the table, "What do you mean Valentino's taking over Pentagram city? Lucifer would cut him down if that were the case." The cat demon looked around the cafe, a few other feline henchmen standing guard, "Val's got plans for the King, he wants to topple him and take his throne."

The Gazelle sat back and shook his head, laughing, "Impossible, Lucifer an Angel, only an Angel can take the throne of hell." The Cat demon stood up, his chair flying back as he did and slammed his hand onto the table top, "Listen here you fuckin' Boer cunt, that bastard is currently using his porn star to rip hell apart and put it into his lap. If you can't see it you're fucking blind."

The Gazelle shook his head and stood up, adjusting his leather jacket, "I don't have time to be insulted and to be given hearsay. Why not do it yourself if Vox is so concerned." The Cat stood upright, putting his hands on his hips, "I don't know. Look, all you hav-"

A hail of bullets shattered the front glass of the café, a bullet striking the side of the cat demon's head, the other side exploding outwards, a few more bullets hitting him right in the side and blowing out chunks of flesh and fur before he dropped. The Gazelle was already on the floor, covering his ears. The bullets tore the walls to pieces, plaster, glass and wood being sent in all directions, glass from the front window being sent out like a shotgun blast across the interior. The other feline guards being torn to pieces, one being cut in half by the hail of gunfire.

The barrel of the M60 smoked, the muzzle and portions of the barrel glowed orange from the sustained fire and smoke began to emit from the feed tray. Husk let the M60 drop to the ground before grabbing the M79 that was hanging off his shoulder, shouldering it and firing into the café, the shell landing inside and began spewing out gas, filling the café quickly. He reached down to his hip and took out the M17 gas mask, putting it onto his face and pulling the straps back over his ears, pushing it onto his face and taking a few deep breaths to get the seal before shouldering his M79 and grabbing the L2A2 that was hanging off his other shoulder, bolting across the street.

The glass cracked under his boots as Husk stepped through the large window frame, tear gas filling the front area. Tables had been toppled, the front counter had been ripped to pieces, blood sprayed the walls and body's lay where they stood or not far from it. Husk walked to the centre table where he'd saw the Gazelle and the Cat talking, standing over the body of the cat and staring down at it, its brains laying in a pool next to the hole in its head. Husk raised his head as he heard movement from the kitchen area and shoulders his rifle, moving to the two way doors to the kitchen.

Husk reached his claws out, pushing open the doors only to be met with the barrel of a shotgun. Stepping back just in time, the shot had blown out the centre of the left door, Husk dropping to a knee and poking the barrel through the hole and squeezing off a few shots into the feline, his chest almost concaving with each impact before he stood, knocking the door open with his shoulder and swinging his rifle back up.

"Get that fucking Checkerhead!" A voice called out, a few shots coming from the other side of the large kitchen, bouncing off the metal surfaces in front and behind Husk. Ducking down behind a large stove, Husk ripped his mask off and looked around before shuffling to the corner of the counter, Husk peaked around the corner, a feline wearing a suit and fedora scanning around holding a Browning. Husk slung his L2A2 onto his back, taking out his Bowie knife and his own handgun, waiting for the cat to get closer before pouncing, stabbing the knife right through the cats neck and turning him around, using him as a shield. The other two jumped at the sudden attack and swung around, dumping their magazines into their friend, Husk peeking over his left shoulder, aiming for the one nearest to the sink in the corner of the kitchen.

Pulling the trigger, he watched as the feline was lifted off his feet and pushed back into the sink itself before pulling it attention to the other who was nearest the door, fumbling with reloading his pistol Husk put a single round into the top of the felines head, the .357 round flying through and going out his back the cat dropping in a heap.

Husk ripping the blade from the cat's neck, holstered both his weapons before he darted to the rear door, kicking it open and moving into the large walk in freezer. Husk spotted the Gazelle running through the rear door, holding its shoulder before taking off, Husk didn't waste any time and hot footing it to the door, smashing it open with his shoulder before darting off after him. The two ran through the rear parking area of the café, the Gazelle turning into an Alleyway and starting a climb up towards the roof of one of the adjacent buildings. Husk stopped as he caught up, watching the Gazelle hopelessly climb, stopping at almost every rung.

He sighed and raised his rifle, shooting the Gazelle in the right knee. Screaming the demon fell back straight onto the concrete ground with a thud. Husk slung his L2A2 as he walked over and took out his bowie knife as well as a TV Antenna that he'd brought, the Gazelle stared up in Horror as Husk towered over him, a large yellow toothed smile complete with a pair of bright yellow flashing eyes, "This is a message from Alastor." He knelt down, raising his knife.

\--------

Vox stepped through the carnage, his hands behind his back, inspecting what had been done to his men. "This isn't even the worst part sir." The Imp dressed in a police uniform cut into Vox's thoughts, turning his TV screen towards the Imp he raised his eyebrow and followed, moving through the kitchen, he looked over the other dead bodies and stopped at one. He knelt down and inspected the handy work of the cut, then stood, "I have a suspicion." He said to himself before following the Imp along. Stepping outside, he watched as another imp stepped out of an alleyway, vomiting near a drainage grate. As Vox got closer, he recoiled at the scene, turning his scream before looking back.

The Gazelle had been strung up on the wall in a cross, disembowelled, eyes removed, ears cut, lips nose and other facial features gone, in fact his entire face had been cut off, a picture of Vox stapled to what was left. Embedded into the Gazelle's ears were two television antennas, a message written above the demon sent shivers up Vox's spine, "Stay tuned." Vox gritted his teeth and stepped away, shaking his head, "Fuck."


	14. A Welcome Home

The ship's horn shook the soldier awake, his eyes flinging open and his first instinct was to reach for his hip, a hand firmly grabbing his, ripping him from his panic, "Hey Anthony. It's alright." His eyes met with another soldiers, their deep blue like the waves of the meditarianian sea. He swallowed the lump in his throat and eased back into where he was. He gently pulled his hand away and hugged himself. The other soldier held his hand in place before raising it and placing it onto Anthony's shoulder, patting it, "We're home."

Cheers roared from the harbor, streamers flew from the port, bouncing off the hull of the ship, a band playing mixing in with the screams and pleased cries of the women, presumably wives and girlfriends of many soldiers on this ship. Anthony watched as many soldiers stepped off down the ramps, waving and wearing their fake smiles, he watched eyes pass him for a moment before they were directed back out towards the harbor, he was home, for the first time in four years he was home and yet, he didn't want to be here.

"Come on." The soldier gave a firm pat and stood up, grabbing the duffle bag he was sitting on and slinging it over his shoulder, "I'll walk you down." Anthony nodded and unwrapped himself before standing, reaching down and picking up his bag, flinging it over his shoulder and following the soldier, "Jerry… Thanks." Anthony all but whispered but he heard him. Jerry, he'd been Anthony's Captain for the last two years of the war, he'd stepped in after their last CO was killed and ever since had kept Anthony close, for a number of reasons.

Both stepped down the walkway to the doors, a crowd still gathered for the other soldiers below deck, as they reached the bottom, a man with one arm stepped out, grabbing Anthony's hand and shaking it, "Welcome home." He smiled, letting go and patting him on the back before he walked on, a woman handed him a bouquet of flowers, another woman stepped out and kissed him on the lips before he moved on, it was all so odd, so different.

"Anthony!" Jerry had yelled, snapping Anthony out of his daze, "Come on!" He smiled. Anthony moved through the crowds and to Jerry's side, their boots clicking against the concrete docks. They walked under the large cranes, through the shipping containers, past the dock houses and towards the front gate where a Packard Clipper sat on the other side of the gate, engine running. Leaning against the front wheel arch was a man that was a little shorter than Anthony. He wore a black suit, green tie and a fedora with a white band around it, a cigarette on his lips. The gate swung open and his attention was drawn from the magazine in his hand to the two soldiers stepping out.

His eyes went wide and he spat out of his cigarette and dropped his magazine, walking over to Anthony with arms held out wide, "Anthony!" He yelled, grabbing him by the collar and hugging him, "It's good to see you too Angelo." Anthony patted his brothers back, sighing before he let go, "Fuckin' 'ell you've grown a few inches whilst you've been there 'aven't 'cha?"

He nodded, giving a small smile, Angelo peeking around his brother to the other Jerry standing awkwardly behind them, "And who 'da fuck are you?" He said bluntly, Jerry looking back with almost a look of withheld disdain, "That's Jerry Washington, he was my CO when I was in the Med." Anthony looked back, smiling at Jerry. "Right… You're gonna have to tell me that without the military jargon." Angelo stepped down and to the drivers side, opening the door and leaning on the roof of the car, "Come on! I gotta' take you home."

Anthony's face immediately dropped the smile it was holding when the mention of home left Angelo's lips, his shoulders sagged and he nodded, turning and going to the rear of the car, opening the trunk and putting his duffle bag into the boot before closing the small compartment door and sighing. He only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Jerry's smile making his worries almost fade away, "You know where my apartment is. If you need somewhere to stay, go there." He patted Anthony's shoulder before stepping back and giving a slight wave before walking off down the footpath, into the crowds of people that continued to move into to welcome loved ones.

Anthony walked around the side of the car and opened the passenger side door, climbing in and closing it with a thud, taking off his side cap, lifting up one of his shoulder straps and tucking it inside, leaning back on the leather seat and tapping his thighs before looking to Angelo, a look of unease on his face before he broke away and reached up, starting up the car, putting it into gear and taking off. "What?"

"I saw how you looked at him." Angelo replied dully, "I'm not sayin' shit, but don't 'chu bring that fuckin' crap back to the house again." He shook his head as he talked to Anthony like a scolding parent. Anthony's face contorted, he dropped his mouth and turned to him, "What 'da fuck does that fuckin' mean?"

Angelo quickly turned the wheel, pulling off into an empty space, putting on the break and taking the car out of gear and putting on the hand brake before turning to Anthony, "After what 'chu fucking did last time, I don't want you to ever think about bringin' some fuckin' hunk around to the fuckin' house again." He hissed, "You know only ruined my fuckin' relationship but Molly's. Dad almost cracked my fuckin' head in after he found out I was sleepin' with that fuckin' British guy and Molly out at bars going home with guys and gals, after YOU decided to fuck at home." His words spat out like venom and stung like it too. He had fully turned himself to Anthony, one hand gripped the leather seat Anthony was sitting on and the other the dash, he was squeezing so hard that his fingertips were turning white.

Anthony shrunk and nodded, averting his brother's gaze and looking down at the foot space. Angelo sat back and turned around, putting the car back into gear, taking the hand brake off and taking off again. Conversation from that point one was very to the point, not much small talk, "How was the war?" Angelo would ask, "Fine." Anthony would reply. "I heard there was some pretty good stuff that happened over there. You get to see Paris?"

Anthony was silent for a moment before shifting in his seat, shaking his head, "No. I didn't go to France. I was in Italy if you forgot." Angelo nodded, and leaned back, propping one arm on the top of the seat, "Well… I heard you were a paratrooper, those guys who jumped outta' planes? How was that?"

Anthony was silent for a minute before sitting up, "It was… Interesting." He crossed his arms and leaned back, his eyes being drawn to a soldier sitting on the curb with one leg before he disappeared, "Well come on, I want details."

"I jumped out of a plane into enemy lines to set up drop zones and to do sabotage okay?" Anthony snapped, sitting back, laughing to himself, "Why the fuck is everyone so fuckin' interested?" He shook his head, sitting back. "What? You want me to say I killed people? That I watched civilians die? That I killed kids? That I shot surrendering soldiers? That I was sent behind enemy lines into Yugoslavia and got to witness rape and murder by the Partisans?" His eye twitched as he stared at Angelo. He raised a hand and nodded, "Alright calm down, I won't budge."

"Good. Just get me the fuck home." He crossed his arms and looked away. The drive again was quiet, they drove out of the city and towards the estate, moving up into the hills and to the front gates, the few guards there pushing open the gates letting them through. Anthony looked out through the front window, his stomach dropping as he saw the streamers, the 'Welcome Home' banner, the people, oh the people.

Before he could say anything, Angelo had driven them right into the middle of the celebration, music, dancing and cheers, "Come on!" Angelo lightly hit his brother in the arm before pushing the door open and stepping out, climbing onto the step and throwing his hands out, "I miei fratelli a casa!" He yelled in Italian, the crowd of people cheering. Anthony reluctantly pushed open his door and climbed out, being immediately blown away by the noise, people coming up and touching him, shaking his hand, the sounds of the music was deafening, the cheers, the kisses on the cheeks, he had so many he swore it was digging a hole in his face.

He nodded and shook hands, making his way to the rear of the car, smiling and laughing, taking his bag and making his way slowly to one of the doors to escape from the noise and people. He could barely breathe, he could feel his chest tighten, his ears began to ring, his hands lightly shook, sweat filled his brow, he finally made his way to a door and pushed it open, slipping inside and slamming it shut behind him, pushing himself against the door, his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath, his heart smashing against his ribcage.

He slid down the door before he was sitting on the floor holding a hand to his chest whilst his other attempted to loosen his dress shirt and tie. The clicking of footsteps not even coming to his ear before the person was right next to him and kneeling down, helping him unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. "Take a deep breath." The voice echoed in his head, the German accent bouncing around in his ears before he looked up, a brown haired man staring down at him, "There. Come on." He reached down and began to stand Anthony up until he was on his feet, "There's a seat here, come." He walked Anthony over to the small table and sat him down, walking back over and grabbing his bag, sitting it on the table, returning to spot he was originally near the window and picking up his cigarette that was resting on the windowsill, "Zivilisten don't understand what's it's like coming back from war." He took a drag on his breath, "My country definitely didn't know." He blew out the smoke, reaching out and tapping the butt of the cigarette, the ash falling out the window before he brought it back.

Anthony looked up, a little bewildered. He looked around, getting his bearings, he was in the servants kitchen. He looked back to the man, raising an eyebrow, "Du sprichst Deutsch?" The man chuckled and nodded, "Ja, ich spreche Deutsch, oder?" Anthony chuckled with him and nodded, "Yeah, along with Italian, Russian, Greek, French, Polish, Dutch, Danish and a little bit of Japanese."

The man nodded and took another drag on his cigarette before stamping it out on the pale green window sill, "So you're the big hero? You father hasn't stopped talking about you, you know that?" He said reaching into his pocket and taking out a container, opening it and taking out another cigarette before reaching next to him and grabbing a box of matches, "No I didn't know he was talkin' about me. We're not exactly on the best of terms."

"Ja, I know, you're the family fee aren't you?" He pointed to Anthony with the cigarette between his fingers before raising it to his lips and clamping down, lighting up one of the matches and holding it to the tip, "A ty natsistskiy sluga." Anthony whispered under his breath, the German raising his eyes, sucking on his cigarette a few times before pulling the match away and waving the match into the sink, "Ne speshite s vyvodami." He said with a German accent, "I may believe in what my countries former leader once said but that doesn't make me a Nazi and I'd prefer you reframe from calling me that before we have a confrontation." He took the cigarette from between his lips and blew out the smoke, leaning on the kitchen top.

"Alright. What's your name? I haven't seen you before." Anthony leaned on the back of the chair, propping his arm up on the rest, "My name is Helmand. I fought in the Great War and left Germany in 1937." He turned his head away, sitting his cigarette back onto his lips before turning his head, cracking his neck.

"Well I'm Anthony Morello, pleased to meet you." There was a nod from Helmand, then there was silence. Music and cheer continued on outside, dulled but still persistent. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning on the table, "I don't wanna' go back out there."

"You have to or else they'll tear up a storm. They don't understand what we've seen. They don't understand the wars we fight and why we fight. All they see are men in nice uniforms going off to war, they don't understand the smells of rotting bodies, the drones of bombers and the whistles of artillery, they don't understand having your rifle jam and you have to beat another man to death with a spade and listen to him choke and gargle on his own blood. That's our burden to shoulder, we just have to… Persist." Helmand looked out the window, closing his eyes.

"That's all we can do." Anthony said quietly, the silence coming back, heavy, dulling out the noise and commotion outside, the only things that could be heard was the faint buzzing of the light, the odd cracks from the chair he was on, the faint crackle of the burning cigarette, the chirping birds outside, the sound of the fountain in the garden and the distant bustling city complete with the drone of aeroplanes and horns of ships.

"Come on." Anthony was shaken from his daze, Helmand sitting his cigarette on the windowsill and standing, "I'll get someone to take your tasche to your room." He said walking over, Anthony standing. He hadn't noticed it but Helmand was around a foot and a half taller than Anthony. He reached up and started doing up his tie and uniform before straightening him out and patting his shoulders, "Right, you look at good as a Prussian on Parade." He smiled and nodded, "Now get out there and make an impression." He patted his shoulder, Anthony nodding and taking his side cap out of the shoulder strap, sitting it on his head before going to the door, "Thanks Helmand. Sehe dich." Helmand nodded back as Anthony opened the door and stepped out.

\--------

Anthony sat down his glass, before reaching over and grabbing the bottle, pouring the whiskey half way before sitting it back down, immediately picking it up and placing it to his lips, "...So then this fuckin' broad comes out alright, he's got his pants down his ankles and his cock in a pickle jar of all fuckin' things and he just stops, puts her hand on his hip and goes, 'Well maybe if ya' didn't put ya' dick in them' negro whores ya' wouldn't have a red skin now wouldya'." Anthony choked on his drink and threw his head back, laughing and cackling, slapping his hand on the table top, the rest of the table laughing with him, some off put by his laughter.

"You got any stories Anthony?" Anthony licked his lips and squinted, nodding before he started chuckling, "Yeah I do. Alright." He sat down his drink and sighed, "Operation Shingle, 1943. Our job is to drop into Rome and secure it ahead of the allied push. Now, my goal was to go in and set up landin' zone for supplies and other airborne troops so we're dropping in at night whilst the 82nd are dropping directly onto Rome. Now we gotta secure the town of Tivoli, little down just outside Rome, beautiful fuckin' place. Now, we're all kitted up, ready to go in our jump gear, we do our checks and then, green light and we jump. When we do, fuckin' flak 88's firing, flak 38's firin', machine gun and rifle fire, tracers all around, it's nuts. Now I land on this roof alright, hard landin'." He cleared his throat and held his hands up, miming him taking off his jump gear before he started laughing. "Now, there's massive wind gusts that night, and just when I was taking off my chute, this massive gust just, WHOOSH! My parachute blows out and I'm lifted off my feet and flung across the street, smashing through this fuckin' window and into some fuckin' German officers room, I think I knocked him out when I flew in. And I'm layin' there like, 'Fuckin' hell.' Then all of a sudden I hear through all the noise, 'OPEN THE FUCKIN' WINDOW!' Now I could mistake this fuckin' Texan voice. So I get up, or try, my fuckin' parachutes caught on all types of shit and crawl over to the window, then finally as I stand and get my hands on the levers I fucing slip forward, smashing my face against the floor, the doors fly open and my Sergeant flies through the fuckin' curtains, just, WHOOSH! Slamming through the door of the room and through to the other room, just straight across to the other room. Now I've rolled over to get a good look of the carnage, I'm bleedin' everywhere from smashing my face against the floor and this fucking broad with a MP40 comes flyin' out of the fucking bathroom and starts spraying, I take my 1911 and put three slugs into the bitch and she drops like a sack of shit. I'm layin' there and this officer decides he'd like to get up and before he could even attempt, THWACK!" Anthony reels back, laughing, covering his eyes, "This motherfucker, comes out of the other room, parachute off and Thompson in hand, staring at me, the officer ,then the dead broad and asks, 'What happened?' All I could think at the time was, 'Room service.'"

Anthony threw his head back laughing, a few at the table chuckling whilst the others looked a little off by his story, "How could you laugh about shooting a woman?" Anthony snapped to the woman who poked her head in, raising an eyebrow, "Cause toots, she's got a fuckin' machine pistol, she's tryin' kill me, and I fuckin' popped her. Fuck her and the fuckin' Kraut she was sleepin' with." A few more laughed after, Anthony included as he reached over, then sculling his drink, hitting his chest as few times.

"Anthony!" A voice called. Spinning around he held out his arms, "Angelo!" He stood, almost falling over, just catching himself before he wrapped his arms around his brother, "I'm sorry about how I was in the car." He slurred, "I was a fuckin' cunt, I know that, and I'm really fuckin' sorry." Angelo rolled his eyes and pushed his brother off him, then putting a hand on his shoulder, "Dad wants you." Anthony rolled his eyes groaning, "Right, later fella's." He waved before following his brother indoors.

It didn't take long before they were in front of the large door to their fathers study, it felt like Anthony had been teleported. He looked around, his head looking like it was disconnected from his shoulders before he stood and straightened himself out, giggling slightly, "Pull yourself together."

"Shut up…" Anthony slurred back, the doors opening. Anthony walked in, licking his lips as he did before stopping as he noticed Angelo wasn't coming in, the doors closing behind him. He scrunched up his face before turning around and looking at his father, a smile on his face, "Anthony." He announced before sitting down his glass, walking over, hugging him and giving him kisses on the cheeks before pulling away to get a good look at him, "It's been a tense time whilst you've been away." He sighed, giving a small smile before stepping away, "Really? Why." Anthony replied sarcastically, "Because I missed you. Angelo missed you, Molly missed you."

Anthony scoffed slightly, walking to the large windows that looked out towards the balcony that looked over the city, "You missed me? After what happened?" He laughed. "Anthony… That night… Was… Not my finest hour." He grimaced as he sat down, sighing, "But at least I got something through to you." Anthony stopped, tilting his head before looking back, "Through to me? Like what? That I'm a raging faggot that fucks anything that moves? You proved that point pretty fucking well. That I was a cooked up druggie that should clean himself up!?" Anthony started yelling, gritting his teeth. Anthony's father nodded and watched as Anthony stormed across the room, "You're a fucking cunt. No wonder mom left you." He hissed, grabbing hold of the door handles, "I read those papers every day." Anthony froze, "I read those papers every day, reading about Italy. I heard what happened over there. Angelo never much cared, he cried and complained about getting out of the draft and I got him out of it. Molly went off and worked at a munitions factory making rifles." He grimaced and looked down, "I read the casualty reports, every day, and I waited for your name to come up, WIA, KIA. I waited to sit at a dock or bus depot to watch you get off maimed, deformed or in a fucking box." He looked away, shaking his head, "You have no idea how proud I am of you Anthony. But if you can't get over the fact I don't agree with your choice of fuck, then just leave. Because we'll never see eye to eye no matter how proud I am."

Anthony threw open the doors, slamming them behind him. He marched down the corridors, tears slowly forming and before he knew it he was running, sprinting away, running down the driveway to the road and before he knew that he was already on a march down to the city. He stopped, collapsing in a heap on the side of the road, crying and bawling his eyes out.

The engine of a car got closer and closer before it stopped, the engines squeaking before the crunch of the handbrake was heard and the door opened and closed with a thud, footsteps on the asphalt then on the grass, "Hey hey, Anthony." The voice shook him out of his daze, he swung his hands out, ready to fight, his fist being caught, those blue eyes staring back at him once more, "It's me, calm down." Jerry smiled. Anthony without any hesitation reached out and threw his arms around his neck and began crying, Jerry sitting down and getting comfortable, "There there, everything will be alright..."

"Everything will be alright…"


	15. A Different Shade of Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've based the Angels that will be featured in this off @APieceOfHeaven's Angels, so if you wish to find out what they will look like when they're brought up, please refer to their Twitter page, also it's just really good art.

Val raised his hand once more, bringing it down and striking the demon beneath him, "Fucking worthless cunt!" He roared, raising his fist again before striking the demon again, "You have no fucking right." He hissed. The demons rolled her head back, blood covering her bashed face, his eyes resting on the inverted Angel dust that was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his bottom set holding a magazine. Angel was beaten and bruised, his arms and legs cut, his face swollen slightly and bruised.

Val let go of the female cat demon, standing up, huffing and panting, flicking his hand in an attempt to get the blood off his knuckles, "Fucking bitch." He said, stepping back and kicking her in the stomach. He stepped over the curled up and crying demon and towards Angel, Angel putting the magazine down as he approached and looked up, Val reaching out and cupping his cheek, "How do you feel Angel cakes?" He said in a soft soothing voice, Angel giving a small reassuring smile before raising one of his hands to Vals, "Better now daddy." Val nodded and looked back to the demon with a look of disdain, "Do you think she should be punished or put outta' her misery."

"I think I'll put her out if you don't mind Val." Angel stood shakily, reaching over into his bag to take out the small Beretta 1934 that was inside, taking it off safe and racking the slide, his heels clicking as he walked over. The female demons looked up, her look changing from pained to fury, "You jumped up crack whore, I hope you and your negro daddy fuckin' bu-" Angel pulled the trigger, the back of the demons head coating her exposed back before her lifeless corpse slapped against the carpet she was laying on. Angel cocked his head to the side slightly and smirked, "Stupid Yerd." He turned around, walking back to Val, putting his pistol on safe and stuffing it into his bag, "I think I should get goin' Val. Especially after that."

Val nodded, giving a toothy smile, wiping away a drop of blood that had come from a cut under Angels eye, "Understandable Angel darlin', you rest. In fact, you can have the next… Four days off. That's only cause I gotta'nother job for you and that cat baby, okay?" He raised his eyebrow, cupping Angel's cheek. "I understand daddy." Val smiled widely, "Good." He patted Angel on the shoulder before looking back at the body, blood, brains and skull having run down onto the fuzzy pink carpet, "Fuck." He reached into his jacket and pulled out his gold trimmed phone, turning his head slightly as he heard the door close behind him before he looked down, going through his contact to find the 'Cleaners' contact, pressing on it and calling and raising the phone to his ear.

"Yo Predro. I need your guys down here within' the hour. You got that?" He put his hand on his hip, "Yeah we can do that boss. Currently got a few crews out on other duties but I'll get the first one that is available on it." Val nodded, "Good Predro, I'll seem'em then." He hung up, sliding the bone back into his purple suit pants before he starting rolling down his four shirt sleeves. Val normally didn't wear a suit but today was formal, in the next two hours he'd be wining and dining with Vox, so he had to dress well. He looked down at his shirt, noting there wasn't any visible blood he buttoned up his sleeve collars before going to the purple jacket that was draped over the bed, picking it up and sliding it on before making for the door.

\--------

Stepping out of the small porn studio and into the Neon light, Valentino sucked on his cigarette, blowing out the smoke from his nose before dropping the half burnt stick to the wet sidewalk, stamping it out. He looked up over his glasses to the grey sky, it was odd not to see snow for a while but it would come back once this rain had disappeared. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, looking at the message that was on screen, "Be there in a minute boss." He flicked the power button, stuffing it back into his pocket and looked around, his eyes gazing over the other demons, some wore tattered and torn clothing and others brand new, you could pick out the newy's to the oldies from what they wore, well, used to. He turned his head as he heard a car approach, his limo pulling up not far from the sidewalk.

Stepping off the curb and to the rear door he pulled the door open and climbed inside, closing it behind him, "The Swinger." He called out to the drivers window, the demon nodding before closing up the back window. Valentino looked over to the file that was ominously sitting on the couch to his right, squinting at it before reaching over and picking it up, crossing his lap and sitting it on his tight as he opened it and started reading through it.

"Enjoying your little read?" A voice came from next to Val, making him jump, smacking his head onto the roof of the limo. Backing into a corner and rubbing his head, Val could see who had just spoke, an Angel dressed in a black robe with a gold cross in the middle wearing white pants and skin eye black boots, a smile stretched across his gold lidded eyed face as he sat back, crossing his legs and cocking his head to the side, propping his arm onto the backrest of the seat, "Oh please Val you do need to stop being so surprised when I appear." His smile widened.

"Azrael." Val shifted, staying on his side of the couch. "I'm guessing you're the one who left this on the seat?" Azrael smiled and nodded, closing his eyes as he did before shifting, crawling across the couch towards Val, "Yes I did, I couldn't stand it a moment longer then I had to in here from the smells of others but…" He reached out, dragged his pointed index along the underside of Vals throat to his chin, "Your stench made me want to stay." His gave a toothy, coy grin as he pulled his finger back into his palm, then sitting back in his original position.

"I wish you'd just cut that shit out." Val turned his head, shaking it slightly before looking back, "Why this demon specifically?" Val held the file up, raising an eyebrow. "Oh darling, that isn't a demon, that's an escaped Angel… He just needs a little… Help, getting back to us." Azrael tapped his fingers on the leather, his fingers glowing a strange black and gold hue, "And you know just the cat that can help you."

Val nodded, looking down at the file, his lip twitching slightly as he stared down at the picture. The demon did look relatively human, only thing that set it apart were the wings. He looked at Azrael and nodded, "I'll have him sent up within the next few days." A gleeful giggle came from Azrael as he sat forward, clapping his hands, "Oh joy, I do hope to see him again." An evil and almost sinister smile creeping across his face, "I do hope he resists." Azrael regained his composure and sat up straight, sitting his hands into his land, "I should be going before my sibling detects I'm here, he would be awfully upset if he were to find out. Until next time, my moth." Azrael suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, Val quickly turning his head so as to not be blinded before he looked back, Azrael gone.

He looked down at the file, squinting at it, then opening to the second section, CIA-MAC-V SOG. His eye going over the profile, MKUltra, Cambodia, Laos, India, Taiwan, Malaya, Korea, Mexico, Columbia, Cuba, GDR, Turkey, Poland, Russia, Ripcord, Mind-control, brainwashing, sleeper agent handler, Weapons expert, Covert Operations expert, field operative, SASR, MI6, KGB, Operation Discord, Operation Zìyóu, Operation Q-Tip, Operation Linebacker, Iranian Hostage Crisis, U-2 Zagros Mountains, the list went on and on. Names of countries, covert operations, more secret organisations, combat record, medals, achievements. Looking at the psychological record, Val's eyes scanned over the word, calm, collected, dedicated, vicious, unstable, dependant, anger issues, meticulous, hard headed, stubborn, manipulative, mastermind. His eyes shifted to the picture, a man wearing a Tiger Striped uniform, the MAC-V patch on his arm, the name slide above his uniform pocket read Harris, the black on Green making it slightly hard to see, his uniform was tidy, he wore a slight five o'clock shadow, a scar going down his right eye and sitting on his head as a green beret, a Lieutenant rank sitting on red and yellow stripes that went from the top left of the shield patch to the bottom right, he stared with cold dead eyes, his brown eyes almost looking black like a shark. He stared at the photo for a while before reaching out and looking under it, his eye widening slightly as yellow eyes replaced the brown, staring back at him, filled with hatred.

"We're here boss." The driver called back, Val snapping his head up to the now open glass, "Yeah um… Yeah." He closed the file and looked around before sighing, "I want you to swing back to the studio, I want this delivered to Tracy at the front desk with instructions to leave this at the door of my office." He shuffled to the front drivers glass, sliding the file through, "And if you look inside, I'll skin you alive. That goes for her too." He hissed, the demon nodding, "Y-Y-Yes sir."

"Good." Val shifted to the door and opened it, stepping out, a light rain hitting his shoulders. He turned and closed the door, frozen for a second, not taking a hand off the car as if it was going to save him, there were plenty of soldier demons here in hell, fuck, Vox and himself were former members of the army but he'd never seen anything like this in her time in hell. He stepped off, letting his hand fall to his side as he moved to the doors of the very apply named club, the Swinger, techno music blaring from inside. Though his date with Vox, was the last thing on his mind.


	16. A Moment of Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I drop a bit of concrete on you all.

Angel snaked his way through the main doors, shaking and teeth chattering, snow blowing in behind him before he could close the door. Leaning against it he winced and turned to look over his shoulder, sighing as he could feel the cuts burn. He pushed himself from the door and made his way towards the stairs, past Husks little bar which was empty tonight.

He made his way up the stairs and to the elevator, pressing the call button and crossing his arms, wrapping his bottom set around himself as he stood waiting. The howls of the storm outside shook the windows in their loose frames, the hotel creaking, a distant drip from a tap somewhere. Angel looked down the hallway and into the lobby, then back down. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "God fuckin' damn it." He stood up at the elevator pinged and stepped inside, pressing the button for Husks floor and crossing his arms, leaning against the gold walls and rails, the door closing and the elevator ascending.

For the short while he was left alone with his thought, Angel could feel something, a feeling in his chest that tightened it, a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow, it was like when he first attempted going to Husks room. His mind was filled with images, what he experienced tonight he only wanted one thing, to be held, to be admired, to be loved. He shook his head and looked up at the elevator chimed once more, Angel pushing himself off the rail and making his way out into the hallway, his heels taps dampened by the carpet. As he got closer, the feeling continued to rise in his chest, his fantasies swamping his mind and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Husk's door. He looked down to the carpet and knelt down, lifting up the edge and grabbing the key that was there, inserting it into the lock and turning it.

Stepping inside the smell of booze and vomit filled the room, it wasn't foreign to Angel, he'd helped plenty of others at the studio or just on his outings with being sick but this smell was off. Sitting at the small table by the wall Husker sat, staring down at the centre with a light shining down onto him. A small round of bottles sitting next to him and another on the table. Angel swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward, taking off his coat and sitting it on the coat hooks, Angel looking over to the bed and seeing Nugs laying at the foot of the bed, a smile coming to Angels face.

Angel started to strip out of his work clothes, Husker sitting absentmindedly at the table, not saying a word or even looking at Angel, something was off. Angel turned around to see a revolver sitting in front of Husk, Angels eyes going wide as he stared at it then to Husk, his eyes sunken into his head, red from what looked like crying, the wet hair under his eyes saying a million words he didn't have to. Angel slipped off the boot he was taking off before the discovery, letting it drop to the floor in an attempt to draw Husks attention away from the gun, the sound not shaking him but making Nugs raise his head, oinking as he looked to Angel, "He's eaten, been bathed, cuddled…" Husk said dully, his voice sounding distant but still with its gruff tone.

"T-That's good." Angel nodded, then taking off the other boot, reaching into the chest of drawers he was next to and taking out an oversized shirt and slipping it on before he walked over to the table, sitting on the other side. Angels eyes were initially drawn to the gun but when he saw the next part, his eyes sunk into his head and his mouth opened slightly in shock. Blood stained from his wrists to his elbow joint, a knife sitting in Husks right hand, a small pool of blood under each arm. Angel looked up to Husk whose eyes were not staring right back to Angel, Husk raising the bottle to his lips, the blood making his hair sound like duct tape being pulled, gulping down another mouthful before sitting down the bottle and relocking his eyes with Angel.

"I've never been able to lose this game." He said dully, "Never. Especially not now." He shifted slightly, "When we were captured in Vietnam or… Any Communist country, the guards had a real way of psychologically breaking you. They would sit you in a cage, legs and feet bound with water droplets falling on your head so you couldn't sleep. They would blast you with recorded screams of soldiers to break you, run you down, then they'd sit you at a table with a revolver, four seats, one gun, one bullet. And with each shot you'd watch your friends stick the gun in their mouth, praying they would get the bullet." Husk looked down at the revolver, his eyes glossing over as he did, "I was never able to lose. I was too lucky. I was in Vietcong hands for two months, two months. And through that time I watched all my friends and men I didn't know have their brains blown out by their own hand."

He sat down the blade, looking at it as he did, "I cut myself during my time in country to feel, not to hurt. Pain was the only thing I ever felt. It became a ritual. Before any patrol, engagement, recon, I would cut myself." A small smile came to Huskers face as he sat, tears welling up in his eyes, "And when I got home, finally relieved of duty-" He shook his head, holding back tears, "My fucking forarms were covered with more lines then a map." He let the bottle go and reached against the table, Angel staring in absolute shock. It didn't even click with Angel until Husk was already pulling the revolver towards him, he stood and tried to reach out, but Husk pulled away, sticking the revolver under his chin and pulling the trigger.

Click.

Angel reached out, slapping the revolver out of Husks hand and sending it flying across onto the carpet, Husks eyes following it as it did before he was ripped back as Angel grabbed the table and flung it to the side in a loud crash, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Angel roared, "You bumbling fucking drunk! You fucking dickhead! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Angel grabbed Husk by his fur collar, Husk wincing as he pulling him up, "I will not have you kill yo-" Angel was cut short, stumbling back and hitting his head on the windowsill, crashing to the ground. Husk stood, gritting his teeth at Angel, his claws out, it only just registered that Husk had struck him, his left cheek throbbing.

Angel stood, pushing himself to his feet and staring at Husk, "Don't you dare fucking touch me you cock guzzling cunt." Husk hissed. He'd been called every name under the sun but coming from Husk, he could feel a pang, his face must have said it too as he watched Husk slightly shift his expression before he put back on his face, growling. "You almost blew your fuckin' head-"

"Did you not listen to what I said!?" He roared, stepping forward, "I never lose! I can't lose! One of my fucking punishments is luck! Which guess what, means I can't die no matter what. But it gets others I know hurt instead." He stood up straight, clenching his fist, Fat Nugs rolling out of his little nest and running to Angels feet, running around in a panic.

Angels ears rang from the hit but he heard it. Angel caught his breath and kneeled down, picking up Nugs, "What the fuck happened to you Husker?" Angel said, concern in his voice. He turned and sat Nugs down on the best, raising his hands in an effort to calm him down. Husks wings were spread out slightly, the hair on the back of his neck was on end. Angel took a step forward, "What's hurting you?"

Husk looked away, shaking his head, "No fuck you! You're not getting in my head!" Husk stepped back, his heart thumping against his chest. "Husk, I'm not gonna' leave unless you tell me." Angel stepped forward, "You will. They always fuckin' leave." Husks voice was low and Angel could see tears beginning to well in his eyes, "No Husker. I won't. I'm with you until the end of the line." Husks eyes widened as those words echoed in his ears, his raised hands twitched, his wings drooped slightly then, Husk fell to his knees in a heap.

Angel lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Husk, and like a switch, Husk began to cry. He wailed, he wept, he wrapped his arms around Angel and refused to let go. He shook his head, burying his face into Angel's chest as he cried and all Angel could do was hold on tighter and tighter, saying it was alright. They sat for what felt like forever before Husk finally stopped, either he was out of tears or too tired to carry on. Angel looked down at Husk, kissing the top of his head, "There there… I got you."

"Angel… Can we... " Husk sighed, "Can we please sleep together tonight?" Husk broke away from Angels now soaked shirt, looking up, his eyes bloodshot. Angel smiled, removing one of his arms from around Husks neck, placing his hand on his cheek and wiping away what tears he could with his thumb, "As long as you let me wash the blood from your cuts." Angel said softly. Husk looked down, nodding, "I'm sorry I hit you…" He pressed his head back against Angels chest, "It's alright. We all make mistakes, that's what my mama always told me."

Husk couldn't help but smile and lightly chuckle, nodding, "Mother knows best." He said with little energy in his words. "I'll get the shower going." Angel shuffled back to Husk could get up. He stood and stopped, looking down to Angel, a look in his eye he hadn't seen before filling his gaze before he knelt back down, placing a hand on Angels cheek, before he leant forward, planting a kiss on Angels lips. Angel melted into the kiss, sitting his hands into the gap between his thighs, fighting every urge to wrap them around Husk and pull him to the ground before he broke away, "I know that will never make up for it, but I'm sorry." He stood, pulling his hand away from Angel and making his way across the room to the bathroom door, opening it and closing it behind him. Angel looked back to the table and at the mess he'd made, slumping over and sighing before he stood, rubbing his cheek before he froze, moving his fingers to his lips, a small smile coming onto his face. His mind quickly switched and he looked over to the revolver that was still sitting in the middle of the carpet.

He stepped over to it and leaned down, picking it up before pressing on the cylinder release and looking at the full cylinder, each with .45 HP writing on rim around the primer. Angel looked ahead before he closed his eyes, then raising his other hand and ejecting the bullets into one of his lower hands, clutching them as he closed the cylinder. He raised his head when he heard the water begin running and looked around, going to the dressed and opening Angles side with one hand, sitting the revolver inside and the bullets next to it, sighing as he closed it, "I'll be with you no matter what. You stupid cat." He smiled before turning and going to the door, closing it behind him.


	17. Until the End of the Line

Do you know what it feels like to drown? To know that the surface is so far away? To feel the water begin to creep in through the edges of your lips, as your lungs begin to expand and ache, as your throat tightens, as your ears ring? The feeling of pure dread that washes over you that you know death is inescapable. That's what it feels like to be in a war zone, to have that ever lingering dread, that sense at any moment you could die, that you won't make it to the surface. That's what it feels like being in my shoes, every day, but I do it knowing that at the end of the day, people back home will be able to sit in their arms chairs whilst their wives make them a good meal and their husbands will come home every day from their menial job.

"Move!" Three shots rang out, a bullet whizzed through two winding swamp trees and narrowly missed. Tracers flew through the trees, the engines of boats coming up stream, the heavy machine guns firing into the trees, the roar of the helicopters above tracking their every move. Harris stopped turning and raised his Colt Commando, squeezing off two shots at the first enemy he saw, the Green uniformed Burmese soldier falling back into the water, "Move!" He called to his ally, Daral standing and running past Harris, his rifle raised into the air. Harris squeezed off four more shots before he heard the sound of the bolt hitting an empty chamber, "Reloading!" He called out, Tucker standing and coming from his right to his left, crouching down behind one of the trees, shooting between the roots, another Burmese soldier dropping, his floppy hat flying off as the back of his head coated his comrades face behind him, Tucker slotting him a second later with two shots to the chest.

Harris slotted in another mag before slapping the bolt release on the side of his Colt, shouldering it once more and firing off another two shots before he turned, "Moving!" He called, turning back and following Daral back, Tucker and Montes continuing to fire as they moved back, Montes laying down suppressing fire with his Stoner as he walked back, spraying into the trees at the slowly advancing Burmese soldiers.

Harris stopped by a tree Daral was perched against, fiddling with the radio that he'd sat on a cut out, "Fuckin'-" He said under his breath, fidling with the long range, "These fucking trees!" He looked around, "We need to get out of this fuckin' place." Harris nodded and peaked around just in time for a bullet to hit the root in front of him, sending pieces of it and whatever metal shrapnel had come from the bullet flying into his face. Harris recoiled back and raised his hands to his face, yelping. Tucker and Montes moved around them, taking positions on the other side of the tree, "Got that piece of shit working!?" Montes yelled, shouldering his Stoner and squeezing off a burst, "Fuck no! We need to get out of this fuckin' swamp!" Harris dropped his hands cupping them and going down into the water, then splashing his face in an attempt to wipe the blood off, "We should be too far from the clearing, once we get there it's a hop-skip and a jump away from the open paddies." He reached down, picking up his Colt, then leaning around, raising his carbine and firing off two more shots before ducking back. "Right then, lead the way."

Harris stared at the TV then looked back to the cup of coffee on the table. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, adjusting the tie on his suit. Another funeral for another friend. He picked up the cup and raised it to his lip, sipping at it, looking out the window, watching the townsfolk going about their menial day, gossiping, shopping and whatever else. He watched as a group of kids on skateboards road down the sidewalk all in their uniforms. He followed them for a moment before he finally took another sip from the cup and sat it down, rubbing the scar that went over his right eye.

He looked back at the window, his reflection staring back at him, his slick back hair with gray hairs spread out between the black, his brown sunken eyes staring back at him, his five o'clock shadow extremely noticeable. He looked down at his coffee and combed his fingers through his hair, sighing before looking over to the TV, a news flash coming up, "A terror attack in Durban South Africa today by ANC terrorists has claimed the lives of 5 people and injured another 26. ANC have not yet claimed this incident as their doing however South African authorities are not taking any chances, the PM stating, 'This act of Violence is what will drive South Africa into the ground, we can't simply stand for terrorists committing acts like this.' More on this story, later tonight." He looked down, sighing, shaking his head, "Fuckin' gooks." He said under his breath.

He looked up when he heard the bell chime, a man in a suit much like his stepping in, looking around before he settled on Harris, a smile coming to his face, Montes coming and sitting across from Harris, grunting as he sat down, "Fuck my knees aren't what they were."

"Well that's because the last time they were what they were you were falling out of a helicopter." Harris snarkerly quipped back. Montes shook his head, the 48 year old smirking. The white in his blonde hair starting to stick out, especially in the tail of his mullet. "Fuck have you been dying your hair?" Harris raised his hand, pointing at the white hairs. Montes contorted his face, smacking his hand away, "Oh shut up." They both laughed, the waitress walking over with a notepad in her hair, "What'll you be havin'?" She cocked her hip out, clicking her pen. Harris sighed and shook his head, "Just another cup of coffee please." She nodded, noting it down before looking at Montes, "I'll have... " He reached across, grabbing the menu and flipping through it, "The Southern breakfast please with a runny egg and… A cup of coffee please, white, two sugars." He nodded. The waitress nodded it down, turning and leaving without another word. "Fuck girls these days have no respect." Harris raised an eyebrow, "You're starting to sound like your dad."

Montes whipped his head back around, his eyebrows raised, "Don't you fuckin' dare." Harris couldn't help but burst out laughing, leaning on the table and putting his head in his hand. They caught a few looks from that outburst but for all they could care everyone else could go fuck themselves. Harris whipped his eye, giggling a little before catching his breath and smiling, "Like you noticed the waitresses." He smirked.

Montes dropped his eyes, scrunching up half his face, "Yeah right. I was the one ogling them, you were too busy looking at me." Harris scrunched up a corner of his mouth, "Fuck you." His words carried a distinct hiss to it, Montes slightly recoiling and looking away, sighing, "Sorry." Harris looked back for a second as the waitress walked over, placing Montes's plate down as well as his cup of coffee, "You want the pot or another cup?" Harris looked up, "The pot please." She nodded and placed it down on the table before she turned and left.

"Fuck Daral was an idiot." Harris shook his head, "Cut his wrists and ate fucking bath salts." He licked his top row of teeth, crossing his arms, "Fucking black bastard." He leaned on the table. "Don't forget Tucker." Montes added, picking up his gravy soaked biscuit and biting into it. Harris nodded, "Hung himself on a fucking coat rack." Montes nodded sighing.

Harris took another sip of his coffee and Montes started eating. The silence stayed until they were both done. It'd always been like that, as soon as they started eating there was nothing more to say until they were done, an unwritten rule. Montes sat down his knife and fork, cleaning his face and resting his arms on the table, staring off before looking at Harris who still refused to look at him.

Harris snapped his gaze back to Montes and looked down as he felt something on his hand, his eyes widening as he stared at Montes's hand atop of his, "Look. I'm sorry." Harris scrunched up his face and nodded, flipping his hand over and holding onto his, "I know. I'm sorry too." He sighed, Montes giving it one squeeze before he let go, sitting it back into his lap. "I'm going to go back to Memphis after today." Harris nodded, looking away once more, "Yeah. I'm going to be moving back to Chicago. I just can't…" Montes nodded, "Hey. No matter what man. I'm with you, until the end of the line." Montes smiled, Harris looking back and nodding. "Yeah." He looked down.

\--------

Husk stared out the window, the rain patting against the snow that sat on the stairwell outside. He sighed and looked over to the bed where Angel was sleeping, then down at his bed on the floor he'd made with a rubber mat, blanket and pillow. He sighed and looked at his planet, "...I got you this." A voice echoed, "The fuck is it?" Another came, "A Peace Lily. I know you aren't into plants but your place is pretty fuckin' dead so, thought I'd give it some life." The voice echoed again. Husk leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, tears beginning to well in the pads, "What do I do… Why can't I just have one thing… Just… One…" His voice was soft, trembling with each word.

Angel listened to Husker cry, he listened to him try to suppress his tears, he listened and with each sob, he could feel his heart shatter more and more.


	18. Scram

Azrael tapped his heel against the rose red rug, reclined back between the pillow, a glass three quarters fall of whiskey. He sighed and ran a gloved hand down his face before stopping and moving it away to look at it. He took a swig and leaned forward, sitting it on the large glass table and pulling at the fingertips of the glove before fully pulling it off and folding it neatly onto his knee. He looked at the black skin that reached down past the cuff of his black and bolt robe. He sighed and clenched the hand into a fist, squeezing so hard the black claw like tips dug into his palm, drawing white blood that flowed down his palm and wrist before he levelled his hand, palm to the ceiling and letting it pool there.

He looked over it, the blood almost glowed. He leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, lapping up the white blood, tasting it before drinking it, pulling away with a smile before licking his lips. He turned his head when he heard the elevator chime from the opposite side of the door. He took his glove and slid it back on, picking up the glass and sitting back in the position he was in, sipping away at the glass.

Val stepped inside, kicking the door closed with his heel as he looked down at his phone, sighing, another unsuccessful night with Vox. He switched it off and slipped it into his pocket before looking up, his mouth dropping open slightly to look at the black haired, white skinned figure on his couch. His eyes locked onto the golden pin and his eyes grew wider, "Azrael?" He stepped forward, hurrying towards the couch. "What are you doing here!?"

Azrael looked over to Val with large eyes filled with tears, "Oh Valentino! It's been so hard in heaven!" He threw his free arm over his face, "Lucifer is pressing more limitations on me, my brothers and sisters are no help and father only wishes to keep me under Luci's boot!" He begins to cry, sobbing into his sleeve. If Val wasn't emotionally exhausted he probably would have picked up the brat and thrown him out the window but now with how he was he couldn't help but sympathize with him. He walked between the couch and table, sitting down next to him, Azrael immediately laying his head against Val's chest, "Why am I not surprised you would have done that as soon as I sat down."

Azrael smiled and looked up, tears still in his eyes, "Because I adore you." He gave a cheeky smile. Valentino sighed, raising his hand and thumbing away the tears, "Well please just keep the crying to a minimum. I have a massive headache."

"Is that cheap blender annoying you?" Azrael said pouting, "Yes he is. I go out with him, give him what he wants, all the love, affection and sex and yet he still says it isn't enough. I have no idea what he wants from me." He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well this might annoy you a little more but it has its… Upsides…" Azrael down the entire glass before sitting it on the table and standing, turning to face Val before straddling his lap, placing his hands on his chest, "That little… Runaway Angel has found out some information that he shouldn't know and is trying to escape to heaven to tell father so… I need him dead." He looked away as he asked before looking back, giving a cheeky grin, "And if you do this for me, I'll pleasure you instead of you for me." He leaned forward, kissing Valentino lips before moving down to his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin.

Val rolled his eyes and nodded, "Alright… I'll… I'll give Angel a ca-" Azrael cut him off with a long kiss, moving his tongue into his open mouth, holding the kiss for a moment before breaking away, resting his forehead against Valentinos, both gasping for air, "-call… I'll have it sorted out right away." He swallowed the excess spit that Azrael had so graciously deposited, smirking.

"Thank you darling… For this, I'll do it just the way you like it… Slowly and passionately…" He leaned forward, moving his hands up to his cheeks, kissing him once more and grinding against him.

\--------

Angel hung up, squinting for a second and staring at his screen before pressing the power button, "Huh…" He turned to Husk, his eyes narrowed. Husk looked up from polishing his glass, raising his eyebrow, "What?" Angel swung around and crossed one leg before the other on the stool, picking up his fruity drink, sipping it, "Val has a… Interesting job for us." If Husk could raise his eyebrows anymore it would have torn off his face, "What do you mean by interesting?"

"He wants us to whack an Angel." The glass Husk was holding shattered in his hand. "Uuuhh-"

"I know what the fuck just happened but what the fuck did you just say?" Husk's curious eye raise had turned into a look of pure fury. Angel leaned back on his seat, throwing up all six hands, "Look I didn't even know until now."

"How the fuck does he expect us to kill an Angel!?" Husk threw out his hands, "You're doing, what now?" A voice came from out of view. Out from the corner of the bar, Vaggie emerged, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Husk stared at her and dropped his arms, deciding there was no use lying, "We have a job, that job is to kill an Angel, so if you have no way of doing so, do yourself a favor and fuck off on a magical tortia carpet." Husk growled.

Vaggie threw her head back and laughed, "Angels are easy to kill." She leaned on the counter, "I've killed around five." Angel and Husk narrowed their gaze, staring at her, "Fuck off." Angel broke the silence, "No really I've killed five Angels. They're not hard. But I think it'd be best if I came along to… Supervise."

"Oh no, I'm not taking some civi on this mission." Husk stepped back, going for the first aid kit kept in a drawer. "I'm not civi. I may not have served in any real official Army but I did fight." Husk turned around, raising his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Where."

"Nicaragua, Venezuela, Columbia, Costa Rica, Guatemala and Chile, to name a few. I served as a volunteer fighter as a medic, though I still killed my fair share so I'm not a stranger to it." She crossed her arms. Husk and Angel looked at each other, shrugging, "Alright fine, how."

Angel adjusted his hair in the mirror, smiling to himself before sitting back, sitting one hand out the window and sitting the other on the MAT-49 that sat on his thighs. Husk sat in the driver's seat, sucking away on a smoke, a book in one paw whilst the other gripped onto the barrel of the FN CAL that was between his legs. He flipped the page, resting his head on his knuckles as he proper his arm up on the door. "So why the fuck are we listenin' to her? How the fuck do we know what he's doin?"

Husk squinted and looked over, shrugging, "We'll find out if she doesn't when we both have an angel blade spear us." He looked back to his book. Angel shimmied in his seat, crossing his arms, "I'll like to be speared by something else." He said under his breath. Husk sighed and shook his head, "Not the time or the place Anthony." Husk slowly turned his head to Angel as he said his name, Angel immediately snapping his head to him, eyes wide in shock before he looked down and away, "You've never said... "

Husk looked up over the wheel, just in time to catch the angel stop at the door of the rundown apartment building, looking over his shoulder. The angel was wearing something Husk saw back in the 80s, beige suit pants, a Hawaiian shirt and a cap. Husk smacked Angel in the chest, pointing him out as the angel stepped inside. Husk opened his door and climbed out, looking around, Angel following his lead and going to the door, "Target has entered through the front door proceeding inside." Husk clipped his radio to his belt, taking the lead and moving inside.

Vaggie watched from another rooftop through the scope of a rifle as Husk and Angel moved up the stairs in unison, watching each other, both stopping at the fourth floor.

Husk moved to the right down the hallway, windows on his left and doors on his right, stopping at apartment 30. He raised his hand, signalling Angel to get on the other side, Angel doing just that, shouldering the wire stock of his MAT, nodding to Husk. Husk leaned forward, raising an ear to listen to what was on the other side of the door. Before Husk could, the center of the door was blown out, the sound of the shotgun throwing both Angel and Husk back as another shell was fired.

Husk peaked through the hole in the door just in time to see the angel dropping the double barrel to the floor and running. Without any hesitation Husk slammed his way through the door, the lock breaking and the door being flung open, both moving in. They moved through the apartment, only catching glimpses of the angel, "He's goin' up the fire escape!" Angel called out, raising a window and peaking out, firing a burst up the fire escape, "Fuck he's on the roof!" Husk climbed out the window and began ascending, keeping his CAR-15 raised up he reached the top, shouldering it.

There the angel stood on the edge, chest heaving as he stood, staring over the edge, "Don't you fuckin' move!" Husk ordered, stepping over the concrete lip to the roof, weapon still raised. The angel turned around, looking Husk in the eyes, "Don't do this! You don't understand!" Husk stopped, one eye taking in the full picture of the angel whilst the other stared down the sights, "Sorry buddy, but I don't get paid enough to care." Husk pulled the trigger a few times, hitting the angel in the heart.

Husk watched as he dropped to his knees and finally to his face, a pool of blood quickly gathering. Husk stared down at the body, not moving as he heard Angel come up behind him and jump the railing, "Fuck man…" Husk stared at the lifeless corpse, tightening his grip on the weapon.

\--------

Husk stared down at his fist, then out the window, his eyes going over the snowy tops of the buildings. He listened to the shower and Angel singing, but all he could hear were the final words of the angel and then the three shots from his rifle. He let out a long sigh and looked down, shaking his head, then looking to his Peace Lily, then back out the window. He stood and whipped his face, walking around the bed and sitting on the edge before laying down and staring at the roof.

He turned his head as he heard the door open, Angel stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist and one wrapped around his hair, "Finish wasting my water?" Husk chuckled. Angel stopped and looked over, giving a small smile, "You off to bed old man?" Angel retorted, stepping to the drawers, dropping his towels and opening them. Husk could help but admire the sight but, now was not the time. "Maybe." He rolled over back onto his back.

Angel stood up and looked back, squinting, "You should set up a TV in here." He turned back, reaching into the drawer he was just in and taking out a pair of lace knickers, slipping them on before going to another drawer and taking out a shirt. "Maybe." Husk turned his head away, yawning. Angel climbed onto the bed and laid his head on Husk's chest, "Everything on TV now is shit anyway."

"You're not wrong…" Angel said into Husk's chest. Husk slid an arm around Angel, patting his back, "Well… I'll think about it."


	19. The Key

Husk circled the tip of his index claw around the rim of the glass, looking down into the orange liquid. The conversations around him merged into a blur, almost like throwing a pillow in front of a speaker. His vision was blurred around the edges, his body buzzed from the tips of his toes to the tallest strands of hair on his head. He scratched under his chin, giving the occasional nod to Alastor, blabbering on about his day next to him. The bar was packed, the sounds of slot machines, the groans, moans and cheers from the various gambling games around the room meshed into one.

He stopped his finger and dropped his hand to pick up the glass, raising it to his lip and drinking what was left before sitting it down, tapping at the rim, loud enough so the bartender could hear but not loud enough to disturb Alastor mid rant, he always hated when he did, made Alastor start focusing on him, he didn't want to be focused on, he wanted to be left alone to whollow in his own self pity but recently, that's been impossible, well, not impossible but more difficult with Angel Dust finally worming into his life.

A smile came to Husks face as that name came into his head, it was so odd how a pornstar, drug addict, pimped out whore could get his claws into Husk and meddle with him so much emotionally, even with emotions he'd thought he'd lost so long ago. He'd shown him many times that he'd loved him, but again, many times he'd shown him that he was not worthy to be loved, not worthy to be near him but again and again, Angel had stayed by his side. Maybe he thought he owed him from that night with those Roaches, saving his life and all but there was a part of Husk that screamed to let him in.

Husk closed his eyes, a tightness in his chest, he tried to breath but with every breath it only got tighter. He wanted to let it go, he wanted to have someone who he could depend upon, he wanted to be able to hold someone in his arms at night, to drink with, to laugh with, to-

"Love…" Husk whispered, the tightness in his chest coming off like a weight, allowing him to breath. Alastor raised an eyebrow, reaching his hand out and placing it on Husk's shoulder, "What did you say old boy?" Husk snapped to him, the noise coming back like a tidal wave. He looked wide eyed, then narrowed his eyes and looked away, "Nothing, keep talking." He lifted his drink quickly, sipping at it.

Alastor raised his head and squinted his eyes, spinning around on his chair and leaning on the bar, "Have you and Angel…"

"No." Husk looked down into his raised glass, sipping at it before sitting down. Alastor nodded and sighed, "Why not just… Go with it?" He turned to Husk, propping his head on his hand. Husk scrunched up the side of his face facing Alastor and looked down, "Because…"

"Because why?" Alastor pressed. Fuck he was practically looming over him, he could feel his stare slicing into his brain as he sat there, swearing he would find the answer if Husk didn't say it now. "Because Alastor I'm scared." He put his drink down and turned his Alastor, his face screaming his frustration. "I'm scared of trapping him." He looked away, sighing, "I'm not easy to deal with… With everything that's already on his plate, I want to be the last thing being put on it. I'm not exactly the most kind hearted, compassionate or loving person, I'm just… An old, tired war hero that's done things." He looked up to Alastor, his face drained from just spilling all that.

Alastor stared for a few moments before nodding and looking away, sighing, "Oh Husker, when will you realize that your problems aren't exactly, uncommon. Do you have any idea how many people he probably deals with like you on a daily basis? Even though most of them are self loathing ventouses de chatte anyway." He scratches above his eye and sighs. "Husker. I've known you for quite some time now and I've made my mistakes around you. You've seen how I've changed… Well… Sort of." He gave his signature smirk before it disappeared, "But you Husk have never changed. And now, finally when someone has come into your life, who's ready to help you change, you push them away and wallow if your own self pity."

Alastors worlds sunk deep like a knife, forcing Husk to pull himself away, putting his head in his hands to isolate himself. Alastor stood, getting off his chair and patting him on the back, "It's been fun my feline friend but I should breeze." Alastors typical radio twang in his voice as he spoke before he stopped, "Don't let this pass you by Husker." He stepped off, disappearing into the noise.

Husk closed his eyes, his head screaming at him for another drink, anything to drown the sorrow that Alastors words have bought to his cold dead heart but, there was something there, a spark of life. He looked at his drink between his claws, then pulled himself away, spinning around and staring at the ground, sitting his hands in his lap, he sat, not to drink, but to think, to listen, to push himself to the point where he got up and marched out the door, went to the hotel and pinned Angel down, giving into his desires and wants.

But that never came. Husk sat there, drinking and drinking until the world turned to a blur, until his head was swimming, until the light in his heart was drowned by the alcohol. When he finally left the casino it was dark, the sky was eclipsed by the clouds, rain and snow falling in unison. He put on his hat and stepped out into the rain, stumbling his way back to the hotel.

Husk drunkenly waltzed into the lobby, closing the door behind him and falling back against it, sighing as he sat on the carpet. His body ached, his head throbbed and most importantly his heart cried. He rubbed his eyes and looked away from the lobby, trying to distract himself, using anything as an excuse. The wallpaper looked nice, a nice red to it, kinda' what Angel wears sometimes. Oh this carpet has a nice texture to it, perhaps he should get Angel something similar to it as a gif. He was feeling a little hungry, perhaps he should go down to that dinner Angel took him to and get him a bowl of sou-

"FUCK!" He roared, slashing at the air. He put his head into his hands, all he could think about was Angel, all he could feel, all he could want was him. He shook his head, trying to deny himself but it was no use, the tears started to fall and the ache of his heart overpowered the aching of his body. His heart throbbed like putting pressure on a bruise, he wanted it to stop, but with each sob it continued, it continued to hurt, the knot in his stomach continued to get tighter and tighter and all he could imagine was Angel. He tried to get to his feet but failed, falling back onto his ass in a pitiful display.

He instead crawled out of the doorway, he was still sober enough to realize it was better to not sit in the doorway, crawling against the wall and curling up into a ball, and just like that, the world faded to darkness.

\--------

Harris looked over the words on the piece of paper sitting under the small desk lamp. He knew that if this was found he'd just be another body put in a morgue, his family would be shocked then they would move on. He'd seen the news broadcasts before he'd visited his family on new years, he knew what would come up at the table and what followed was expected. A fist fight, a gun being pulled and Harris being thrown into a cell for the weekend.

He'd sat alone in his own mind for the past three months, only leaving his small apartment to go down the street for food or to stock up on alcohol, he'd even bought himself a packet of cards, playing the card games him, his brother and father would play before he went off to the Marines. But he'd come to the conclusion now, his time was up and he was out of options.

He'd served his country well and perhaps one day he'll be looked back upon but that wasn't his goal, in fact he'd never joined the Marines or the CIA for notoriety, he just wanted to serve his country. He sighed and leaned forward, grabbing the cup of whiskey that sat next to his pen, raising it to his lips and downing the glass, holding down the burning sensation that rose in his throat as it went down.

He leaned over, grabbing the piece of paper and folding it up, then grabbing the envelope that sat against the lamp, slotting the letter in and licking the seal before closing it, sitting its address side up. He stared down at it for a moment before sighing and standing going to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and walked over to the sink that hung on the wall, leaning on it and staring at his reflection.

His dishevelled greying hair, his sunken brown eyes, his growing beard. His looked over the scar over his right eye and sighed, opening the medicine cabinet and taking out a razor and blades, then turning the taps to let the water go. He shaved his face and soon after showered, he'd be damned if he was going to not look presentable. He walked out of the bathroom ready, walking to his bed and staring down at the uniform that sat on it. On his jacket sat medals, awards and ribbons. He reached down, sliding on the shirt, buttoning it up, then sliding on his pants, making sure it was all tucked it, doing up his tie and sliding on his dress shoes before taking his jacket and sliding it on, buttoning it up and looking into the mirror one last time.

He smiled at himself then looked away, looking at the night stand. He stepped over to it and took hold of the 1911 that sat, its weight, the cold steel. He walked around to the front of the bed and sighed, sitting down. On one side, his beret, on the other, a picture of his squad. He looked down at the photo and smirked, "Lucky pricks." He said under his breath before he flicked off the safety.

\--------

Husk groaned as he opened his eyes, his body swaying from side to side, a muffled voice echoing in his ears. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he looked up at the figure, expecting Alastor but who else could it be. He looked up at Angel, his two different coloured eyes looking down at Husk, filled with concern.

Before he could even say a thing, Husk turned away, vomiting into the carpet, trying to direct as much away from Angel as possible. Husk stepped back slightly before he moved forward, picking Husk up, "Come on kitty, let's go."

"But th-" Husk attempted to get out, "No Niffty will clean it up later, come on." Angel slung Husks arm over his shoulders and lifted him up. They moved through the lobby, the elevator and into Husks room like it was a blur, the entire time Husk could have sworn he was floating. Angel kicked the door closed with the heel of his boot, walking Husk towards the bathroom, "Right we're gonna have a shower alright Husky? I'm gonna clean ya' up real good and hopefully get some of this shit off ya'." Angel sat Husk down on the edge of the tub, then beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Fuck ya' reak of booze, how much did- actually no, I ain't gonna ask." He undid the last button and pulled it off. If this was any other time Husk would be fighting tooth and nail to get away from Angel undressing him but now he didn't have the energy to fight, let alone keep his eyes open. Angel undid his belt, pulling it off and dropping it before going for his pants, Husk grabbing hold of Angels wrists, making him look up, "I can do this…" He slurred, Angel nodding and standing, pulling back the white shower curtain and turning the taps, hot first. Angel looked at Husk, then down, his face contorting multiple times before he shook his head, "Ah fuck it."

As Husk dropped his pants, he only just realized Angel was doing the same, taking off his gloves, then his jacket, dropping his skirt so he was fully exposed and finally his boots, Husk sitting squinting at Angel, "What are you doing?"

Angel stopped like a deer in headlights, "What? You suddenly forget Army showers?" Angel took off one boot and began working on the other, Husk nodding his head from side to side before he stood shakily, having to grab onto the shower rail to stop him from falling. Angel stood up, adjusting the showers temperature and nodded, sitting back down and continuing to take off his boot, swearing and struggling with the zipper.

Angel sat his boot next to the other one by the door and stood, taking Husk by the arm and helping him into the shower. Husk dropped his head, letting the water wash over him, getting into his fur, he let Angel touch him, his hands moving up his back and into his fur, reaching to the skin beneath, the feeling was alien but still familiar. He raised his hand and brushed the fur on the top of his head back, running his claws through it and sighed, looking up to the shower head, the water washing away the tears and vomit.

He dropped his head and looked down as he felt something against his back, he looked down at Angels arms wrapped around him, all six. He could feel Angels chest rising and falling against his back and even with the hot water running over them, he could feel the body heat of Angel through it all. Husk put his hands on Angels top arms, pulling them away, signalling Angel to let go which he graciously did and turned around, Husk letting his hands drop and sitting them on Angels hips, smiling up at him.

A smile came across Angels face, his arms snaking back around Husk. He could hear his heartbeat, he could hear Angels heavy breathing, he felt his grip tighten and then suddenly, Husk leaned forward, kissing Angel and within an instant, everything fell away once more.

This time, they weren't alone, separated by memories of past lovers or demons, now, they were together, and as they opened their eyes, they weren't looking at someone else, they were finally looking at each other.

Angel was Husk's key, the key to not only his heart, but to something else…

A second chance.


	20. The Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally not one of my favourites, this will definitely need some redoing.

Angel's voice hitched as he felt Husks lips kiss him again, he turned his head back and looked up to Husk through lidded eyes, four of his six hands grabbed the bed sheets whilst his two free ones snaked their way up his sides and back, moving his fingers through his fur. Husk leaned down again, kissing Angels neck, biting lightly before licking up to his jawline, "Moan more, don't hold back." He whispered into his ear, nipping him before he moved his way to Angels lips, kissing him once again.

The only light that illuminated them was the light from the lightning that cracked outside, the thunder adding their moans and heavy breathing. Husk lifted Angel up into his lap, pushing his face into the fluff on his chest, trying to get to the soft skin that sat underneath. Angels hands being pulled from the sheets and started moving through the fur on his back, trying desperately to hold onto something.

Husk stopped, resting his head against Angels chest as Angel started to roll his crotch against Husks. He raised his head and looked into Angels eyes, his mouth slightly gaping and his eyes half open. Before Husk could move to do the same Angel had placed both hands on either side of Husks face and ducked down, kissing him, their tongues moving back and forth in a dance, only breaking away when Husk did, then lowering Angel back down.

Within a flash, he was in some dingy hotel, the wallpaper having peeled off, the mattress beneath him stained and laying on it a bimbo whore, her eye shade running down her face and with another blink, he was in another apartment, this one better than the last, a rather feminine man lying beneath him, with each blink, a new partner, a new place, and before Husk could even take it a step further, he pulled himself away, a thousand hands reaching around, grabbing hold on him, running their fingers through his fur, pushing in under his skin, the scars on his wrists opening, the pain in his chest returning stronger then ever and in front of him illuminated by a light hanging overhead, was a blonde hair man, young and in uniform. He looked back at Husk over his shoulder before shaking his head and walking away out of the light. Husk tried to scream, he tried to call for help, he tried everything he could, every time time he tried he could feel the hands pull him further down, he could feel his heart being ripped out of his chest, he could hear the voices come back, the screams, the cries, the pleas, the gunfire, the explosions.

Angel watched Husk step off the bed, putting his hands to his ears, staggering around the room and screaming in pain. Angel shimmied back into the corner, watching as Husk dropped to his knees and curled up into a ball in the middle of the floor, crying. Angel watched for a second before he crawled across and then down onto the ground, moving on all fours to Husk, raising a hand to place on his arm, hesitating for a moment, his hand hovering over him. Angel took a deep breath before he reached out, placing his hand on Husks, Husks cries stopping immediately.

"Why would you love someone like… Someone who's broken, someone who can't give you want you want…" He said quietly through his suppressed sobs. Angel looked down for a moment before he shimmied forward, picking up Husk and pulling him into an embrace, "Because Husker, you're more of a man then you could ever know."

Husker wrapped his arms around Angel's waist, pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Angel's chest, Angel simply stroking the back of his head, a faint purring emanating from him as they sat, the occasional crack of lighting and roar of thunder disrupting the peace between them.

Husk sat up, breaking away from Angel, slowly turning his red eyes towards him, "May we…" He gestured to the bed, Angel nodding and standing, sliding onto it and laying on his side, Husk crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Angel, Angel returning the embrace.

Maybe it wasn't the right time, maybe it would never happen, but as long as they had each other everything was fine for Husk, nothing else mattered. As long as he was with him, the voices would stop and the visions were subsided, for a time. Not everything is perfect. Not in hell.


	21. Going Out

Husk sighed and closed his eyes, last night still fresh in his mind. The passionate love making Angel and him both had, it was all so alien to him, the feeling of being loved like that by someone, being inside someone, having that relief, having that feeling of being bonded with another person. He opened his eyes and looked around, scrunching up his face as he waited for Angel to appear somewhere in the crowd. He turned back to the table and looked down at the coffee in front of him, black, one sugar. He looked at the plastic spoon that sat against the rim and reached forward, plucking the spoon out and sitting it on the wooden table before picking up the cup.

"Husky!" Angel shook the table as he grabbed hold of it, Husk freezing up from the sudden burst of noise. Husk closed his eyes, giving a low groan as he felt the burns on his hand and lap, then slowly opened them, looking towards Angel and tilting his head. Angel's eyes shrunk and a small innocent smile spread across his face as one pair of hands took the cup of spilt coffee from his claws and another pair grabbed the napkins that were sitting on the table, then starting to pat him down, "Sorry babe."

Husk nodded, sighing as the burns stung. He reached across with his unburnt hand and took a napkin, patting down his fur, "What calls for the excitement?" He winced as Angel started to pat down the liquid on his thighs, his suit pants ruined, "Oh Val called me like 5 minutes ago 'nd told me that I was doin' a show tonight." Angel looked away and stood up, "And I was wounderin'... Would you like to come to the' club 'nd watch."

Husk stopped and scrunched up a corner of his mouth, watch Angel dance in front of an entire crowd? "I'd much rather watch privately." He hadn't realised he'd said that until it'd left his lip, his eyes closing as he could feel Angels eyes staring at him, "Yeah I'll come." He nodded, his shoulders shagging, "But I'll tell you I don't exactly like clubs."

"Aw don't worry Husker, you like bars! It's just like a bar with music and dancers!" Angel walked to the other seat opposite him, sitting down and propping his arms on the table, sitting his head atop them, "I like bars for the drinks, not atmosphere." Husk turned his head away, looking out into the street, watching the cars down the snowy street. Angel titled his head and sighed, nodding his head, "Well then, come for me… And 'ta drinks." Angel reached out, sitting a hand on Husks cheek. He turned slightly to him, pushing his cheek into his palm, his tail flicking slightly, "Alright fine."

Angels smile grew a little bigger, Husk couldn't help but smile as well, it was contagious. He lifted his head and brought his hands up, taking Angels and resting them down onto the table, "You want something to drink whilst we're here?" Angel scrunched up his face and turned to the window of the restaurant, then nodded and smiled, "I'll have whatever you're havin' babe."

\--------

Husk wiped away the steam from the glass, staring at his reflection. He raised on hand, brushing his claws through the fur on his cheek, sighing before looking down at the brush that was sitting absently on the sink. He hadn't had to use it since the opening of the hotel all those months ago. He reached down and picked it up, scrunching up a corner of his mouth and raising his eyebrow before he shrugged, starting to comb his fur, even going to his tail.

It took him around and hour and he made damn sure to look his best, he didn't often go out, well, not the typical way he'd be doing tonight, but when he did he normally slapped on whatever and packed himself full of booze before leaving, but according to Angel he'd have to spruce up for tonight. He cleared his throat and looked back into the mirror, the fur on his face looked a lot less dishevelled, more flat. The hair on his head he'd managed to somehow get it into a weird style, to him it looked good but hopefully they'd let him wear his hat. He looked at the rest of himself and nodded before he stepped back and to the door.

He pulled open the doors to his dresser and stepped back, sitting his hands on his hips and looking over the clothes that hung up, they all looked dated by what today's demon's would think was fashionable but in hell who really gives a fuck. He stepped forward, pushing through them with a claw, one was a black suit with matching pants and a white shirt, a red tie to boot, too formal. He went to the next, black suit pants, white shirt and a leather jacket, maybe another time. He flicked to the next and stopped, flicking back to the simple black suit and white shirt. He sighed and reached out, grabbing the coat hanger and taking it all down and crossing the room, sitting on the edge before going across again to grab the matching shoes which he hoped would fit his fucked feet.

He buttoned up the top button and slid on the jacket, adjusting it before looking up into the mirror, turning from side to side. It fit him quite well considering the last time he'd worn it he was at the gates of hell. He brushed away a bit of lint that was on his shoulder, rocking back and forth in the dress shoes he was wearing before looking down. He looked over the Alpine Swiss slip on formal shoes, scrunching up his face slightly. Despite being cheap shoes he'd just grabbed at a Walmart they were pretty good, even in hell with his fucked feet they were pretty nice. He nodded and looked up at himself, looking at his rather naked collar, then looking over to the bed to the red tie, visions of Angel on stage crawling over to him only to grab his tie and yank at it crossed his mind, he wasn't going to be thrown into that position, well not in public at least. He looked back, flattening out the V in his collar just a bit, smiling and nodding to himself in his reflection.

He turned his head slightly as he heard a voice, the voice of a woman, then of screaming children. He smirked and nodded before looking back at his reflection, a younger more naïve version of himself looking back at him, mimicking his movements. Black hair slicked back, his young smooth face and his dad's suit, pants and shoes. He looked at the house he was standing in, it was small but it was all they needed. He stepped back and closed his eyes, smiling before opening them once more. Who knew that a suit could remind him of that day.

Alastor twirled his cane in his hand, throwing it up behind his back and over his shoulder, landing in his opposite hand. He stopped as he heard a door open behind him, it quickly closing. He turned his head back to looked to Husker closing the door before fiddling with his cuffs, struggling somewhat with his claws.

Husk stopped, squinting before slightly turning his head, his ears folding back slightly. Alastor stared for a moment before without a word turning and continuing to where he was going. Husk nodded and adjust his hat as he stood up straight before making his way to the lift.

He stared at the golden doors, the same one's he'd stared at every night through blurry vision, he sniffed and cleared his throat, his tail swinging from sight to side slightly, images of Angel flashing through his mind before they were abruptly interrupted by the chiming of the elevators ding. He pushed himself off the elevator wall and out of the lift, going into the lobby and moving towards the door.

He snaked out with only one person having seen him but knowing Alastor he didn't exactly care where he was going, if he needed him he'd just summon him. Husk closed the door and only now realised he should have grabbed his coat and scarf. He dropped his head and sighed, it was too late now, he was on the steps outside and the car would be here any minute. He reached into his pocket, taking out his phone and unlocking it, flicking through to the messages and to the one Angel had sent on the address of the place. He turned around and slipped the phone into his pocket and just as he did, a very flamboyant purple limo pulled to the curb.

Husk stuck his nose up at the appalling look of the limo before he descended the stairs, crossed over the snowy foot path and to the rear door, opening it and climbing inside, the inside just as blinding as the outside. He took off his hat as he climbed in and sat it next to him, sighing as he tail wrapped around and sat into his lap as he closed the door. He watched as the drivers screen lowered and a very tired looking Hyena demon looked back, "Where're goin."

"The Moth." Husk replied with a deadpan tone. The driver turned back, raising the window, the limo taking off. Husk looked around the cabin, it wasn't much, a bit too extravagant if he was being honest. Long seats that went down one side of the limo whilst on the other a little bar, a nice addition but impractical. The seats wear comfortable but leather so he'd best not start touching it with his talons. He scratched the side of his head, his eyes landing on the whiskey that sat in one of the ice baths on the mini bar. He squinted and shook his head, sitting back and sighing, turning his head to the window on his left. He watched as they moved through the different districts, from the residential, to the busy markets, to the uptown stores and finally to the red light district. Husk leaned to the window, looking out onto the streets, looking at the scenes of demon and imp hookers walking down with their arms around their customers, some standing in small crowds as they talked or swapped stories, he smirked slightly and sat back.

"Alright we're 'ere." The driver called back, the car turning again before coming to a stop. Husk nodded and leaned over, grabbing his hat before opening the door, the noise of the street filling his ears, the bombastic club music, the chatter, the roar of the cars and the drone of a plane overhead. He looked around and stepped away from the car, closing the door with a thud before sitting his hat on his head. He looked straight ahead at the club he was supposed to be going into, a large building that looked more like a casino from his days. Large flashing sighs, gold and purple walls, posters and all. He looked at the line that stretched from the door to around the blocks corner. He narrowed his eyes and looked back to the door, two large demon bouncers stood and one smaller demon standing in front of a stand with a book on it, Angel had texted him saying he was on the VIP list.

Husk gave himself an internal shrug, worst that could happen was he was thrown out into a moving car. He stepped forward, his shoes clicking as he walked forward until he reached the red with gold diamond carpet, making his way to the doorman. The two taller demons on either side of the door snapped to him as he got closer. "Are you on the list?" The doorman, another cat demon, looked up from the book, his accent spoke of some Slav country. "Yeah, I think so, Husker." The doorman nodded and looked down, flicking through before stopping, looking down at the words on the page. Whilst he waited, Husk rocked back and forth on his heels, his wings stretching out slightly before tucking themselves behind him once more, "Ah yes, Husker. Here." The doorman reached into a bag that hung off the side of the stand, handing him a clip on pass. Husk took it and flipped it over, VIP - DIAMOND ACCESS.

He couldn't lie he was impressed, he didn't even think there was something beyond regular VIP. He clipped the pass to his top pocket and looked to the doorman who looked back to the two guards, nodding to them, one stepping out from his position and pushing open the door. Husker nodded to the doorman then to the demon behind him, walking towards the door, "Thanks." The taller demon gave him a nod before he stepped inside, the door closing behind him.

Though the outside was rather ugly with the purple and gold, the inside resembled that of an old theatre from the 30s/40s. Red walls with that strange looking diamond pattern that Alastor was so fucking infatuated with, gold lining the edges of the door frames, red carpets, a few useless ferns, red leather chairs and this was just the lobby. He stood looking around for a moment, soaking in the sight before stepping off and making his way to the door that lead into the main function room and boy.

He stopped at the entrance, the jazz orchestra, the stage, the overhead seats complete with a dining area, the bar, the front seating area, Husk thought he'd smashed his head and been teleported back to Chicago when he was 18 years old, he couldn't help but smile. Demons crowded all around in their groups, laughing and chatter came from the tables that sat in front of the stage, the bar was packed with people and the overhead was filled, a thin layer of smoke filled the air as well, it was all so intoxicating. He turned his head, stopping dead as he stared at the poster to his left. Encased in a golden frame, surrounded by lights was a picture of Angel in a dress and a wig, the dress was red and covered in glitter. He smirked and nodded his head before looking back out, immediately snapping his attention to the bar and without hesitation started his way towards it.

Husk slipped into an opening between two bird demons, tapping on the bar with two claws and holding up one to get the attention of the bartender, a vixen. She looked to him and sighed, walking over, her hips swaying, catching Husks attention for a second before he dropped his arm, "One whiskey on the rocks please, half glass." He smirked to her. The fox demon looked at him with a very dull expression, she could have been sleep walking for all Husk knew, that was until her eyes sat on the VIP pass on his shirt pocket.

Her eyes went wide and a forced smile came to her face, "Right away sir!" She spin around, going to the cabinet behind her. Husk narrowed his brow and looked down at the pass, holding it up slightly so he could look at it, his attention being quickly drawn away by the sound of the glass being sat down. He looked up and at her, "Here you go sir, but um, the VIP bar is upstairs." She gave him a nervous smile. Husk looked at her for a second before nodding, "Thank you but I think I'll stay down here. You don't need to put on that smile by the way." He picked up the glass and turned around, leaning against the bar. He raised the glass to his lips, sipping at it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please!" Husk looked over towards the stage, his eyes landing on a demon in a pink suit and white pants, "The show will be starting in just a moment so if you would all like to take your seats!" He clapped his hands together as he finished. The crowds of people moved away from their groups, moving to their tables, the lights around the club area began to dim and all was set on the stage.

Husk sipped at his drink as he watched instruments be wheeled out on stage, guitars, a piano, a drum set, a small brass section and a few microphones. He sat back, interested in what was coming on. He watched as multiple demons came out on stage, some taking up the microphones and the others taking up their instruments. They waited for a moment until they were all set up, then they started "Dom-dom dom-dom dom-de-doo-be." Husk sat for a moment, turning his head as he listened, a smile reaching across his face as Come on Go With Me started to play. He nodded as the band played, singing under his breath as he stood.

He watched as song after song played, each band coming and playing a mix of 40s and 50s songs. By the 20th song he could barely care who was around him and was singing too, sometimes doing better than the singers on stage. Finally as the last song had rolled around, the demon in the pink suit stepped out on stage, "Wow wow wow! Those were some performances aye!" He looked around, hearing a few cheers, "Well, now we're onto our final act for tonight and I'm sure you're all on the edge of your seats for this." He stops and looks out to the crowd, smirking, "So I present! Everybody Love Somebody sung by your favourite Spider! Angeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, DUST!" He steps away, the crowd losing their shit and standing, applauding.

Husk snapped to the stage, watching as the curtains drew back to show off the band behind the singers, a mix of women and men and out front, Angel sat on a chair, his hair slicked slightly, a blue button up shirt slightly undone at the top, his fluff sticking out, white slacks and white dress shoes.

Husk stared for a minute, narrowing his eyes, his intoxicated brain searching for where he'd seen this before before stopping and smiling, the motherfucker was actually dressed like Dean Martin. Angel sniffed and reached over to a stand next to him, taking a mouth full of the drink that was next to him and smiling as he sat it down, nodding.

The band taking off, the cello taking off until, "Everybody loves somebody sometimes…" Angel started, the backups following up. Husk felt his breath hitch and his mouth go dry, his brain swimming to the surface and started to fly, "everybody falls in love somehow… Something in your kiss, just told me, my sometime, is nooow~" Husk reached back and grabbed his drink before stepping off, starting his walk towards the railing that blocked off the bar seating to the main floor seating, "Everybody finds somebody someplace, there's no tellin' where love may appear." Husk stepped to the railing and leaned forward, sitting his drink on the empty table next to him, "Something in my heart, keep sayin', my someplace, is here… If I had it in my power, I'd arrange for every girl to have your charm, then every minute, every hour, every boy would find arms." Husk propped his chin on his hand, his heart fluttered and his stomach turned, he felt his everything was completely focused on Angel, with every word that left his lips it felt like a sweet sweet embrace, he knew he could sing but not like this.

"Everybody loves somebody sometime, and although my dreams was overdue, your love made it well worth waiting, for someone, like you~" Angel looked over the room as if he was searching before he finally landed on Husk, his yellow eyes almost glowing in the darkness. "If I had it in my power." The backup picked up, "I'd arrange for every girl to have your charm." Angel continued, "Then every minute, every hour," the backups continued, "Every boy would find what I found in your arms." Both merged into one as Angel and the backups sung, "Everybody loves somebody sometimes, and although my dreams was overdue, your love made it well worth waiting." Angel stopped, taking a breath, the band stopping and the backups going silent, "For someone… Like… You." Angel reached his hand out towards Husker as he drew out the word, the backups finishing and the band doing their last piece before the final note was played and everything went quiet for a moment.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause, Husk too caught up in the hysteria, stood up straight and clapped furiously, even whistling. He stopped and stared at Angel, their eyes locking for a second and as the curtain began to fall, time seemed to slow down to a crawl, with every millisecond that passed it felt like an eternity that they could stare at each other until it was all cut off as the red curtain separated them.

Husk waited by the back room, leaning against the concrete wall to the back stairs, a cigarette on his lips. He looked up to the dark sky, the white snow more gray against the darkness, becoming translucent under the bright lights that illuminated the side exit. He turned his head as the door swung open, hoping for Angel to emerge only to have two more hostess's leave, gigging as they did. Husk sunk back against the wall and sighed, taking another drag off his cigarette as he stood there, leaning back against the wall. He adjusted his hat and looked around, some bins, trash and a few posters. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, not even looking when he heard the door swing open until he heard a different pair of shoes. He looked up, meeting Angels eyes, a smile coming to Angels face as they did. "Well hello there mista', didn't think I'd be seein' you here." He stepped down and off the stairs, moving in front of Husk. He leaned on the wall with one hand and propped his other hands on his hips, "What's a fine lookin' c-"

Before Angel could say another word he was spin around and trapped against the wall, pulled down slightly so he was slightly lower then Husk, "Oh I don't know, I came out waiting for the beautiful dame that was singing that piece on stage, the one that stole my heart a second time." A cocky smirk came across Huskers face as he watched Angels go red with embarrassment, "O-o-oh well, huh."

Husk leaned forward and down, planting a kiss on Angels lips before he stood up, Angel more or less melting into a puddle, "Come on, you gonna sit on the cum and shit covered ground or are you gonna get up so I can take you back to the hotel, I'll even cook you dinner." With the mention of food Angel was on his feet and right next to Husk, "You can cook!?"

Husk snapped to Angel, raising and eyebrow, "Of course I can cook. My mama wouldn't let me not leave the house without knowing how to cook. And yeah I practically ate out of a can most of my life I can still cook." He shook his head, then sticking his arm out like the handle of a teapot, "Come on." Angel smiled and slipped his arm through Husks, both walking out of the ally, "Oh yeah there's a car here." Angel pointed to the purple limo that sat out of the front, "Oh right." Husk grumbled, walking over to the ugly looking limo, unlinking his arm and stepping forward, opening the door and holding it open, "Oh you know how to make a guy feel special."

"Get in the fuckin' car." Husk grumbled. Angel giggled and climbed inside, sliding to one side of the seat. Husk stepped around and climbed in, closing the door, "The Happy Hotel." He called out, the driver nodded, the door rolling up. Husk looked over towards Angel, both staring at each other, "What."

"Well… Normally when I'm in the back of a car with a… Handsome man…" Angel crawled across the seat to Husk, then climbing up slightly and saddling his lap, sitting his top arms on either side of Husks head and his bottom curling around his belt, "It doesn't take long for things to happen." Husks eyes dropped faster than he could have even realised, his face must have said everything. He hated hearing Angels work talk, especially when he mentioned other guys. Angels face immediately switched, his eyes going wide and his mouthing going small, turning his head away, "Sorry…"

Husk turned his head away but as he felt Angel sit back, he snapped his hand to Angels wrist, holding him there, "Then let me be the only person on your mind." He turned his eyes slowly to Angel, a small smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed his neck.

Angels breath hitched and he moved his arms, wrapping them around Husk, he nipped and kissed his way up to Angels lips, holding there for a second, teasing him, "Please don't stop…" Angel let out a light moan. Husk smirked and leaned forward, kissing him, locking their lips together. He broke away resting his head against Angels, "I won't… I won't ever stop loving you… Besides… Everybody's gotta love somebody sometimes…"

Angel snickered and shook his head, "You're too cute for someone like me Husk."

"Harris." He cut in, Angel raising his head and sitting back, looking down at Husk, "My name's Harris." Angel stared down at him, his mouth slightly open as his eyes open wider then usual before a more, soft expression replaced it, a hand being raised up to his cheek, "Harris…" He smiled, scratching under his chin slightly before leaning forward, kissing him, though this time, it was different, finally, the other side had dropped their defences and they were finally there, the final leap, the last gap.


	22. De l'ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing, I do wanna redo this when I get around to it.

The faint crackle from the burning cigarette filled Huskers ears as he leant on the windowsill of the open window, snow continued to fall and pile up on the roofs and streets outside, below in the street, a snowplow moved down the centre of the street, pushing the snow off to the sides. He raised the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag, holding it for a moment before slowly blowing out the smoke. He nodded his head and stood up, ducking his head down and pulling himself back into the room, stubbing out the cigarette on the outside of the windowsill before flicking it off into the fire escape.

He closed the window just in time for the doors' lock to click, "Sorry I'm late Husky." Angel stepped in, closing the door behind him, his high heels thudding against the carpet, "Yeah don't sweat it." He stood up and turned around, leaning back against the windowsill and crossing his arms. Angel was wearing the outfit he'd met him in, a pink pencil skirt and a pink striped jacket, "I'm gonna have a shower 'nd get changed 'aight? Nifty's gone and made up some of her fuckin' brilliant Stew if ya' want some of that." He set his bag down and turned around, looking back to Husk, "Did ya' get everythin' I said?"

Husk blinked for a moment, taking in a deep breath and standing, "Yep, you shower Nifty stew will be awhile." He walked over to Angel, having to get on his toes in order to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'll grab something and get changed to go out and I'll see you downstairs." He smiled. Angels cheeks turned a light reddish pinks as Husk dropped back down to size, nodding and placing a hand on his cheek as if to hold the kiss there, "Alright babe." He smiled a little wider before turning and going to the door, giving Fat Nuggets a pat and a scratch before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Husk looked over to Nuggs and tilted his head, Nuggs sitting his head up and looking at him then to the door before dropping his head back down into his nest of clothes. "Aw don't be like that." Husk chuckled, walking over and picking up the pig, cradling him in his arms, "Your dads just gonna' have a shower and he'll probably come out and play with you for an hour before coming with me." He stroked the pigs back for a moment before he set him down, stepping away and to the dresser, opening the doors and reaching inside to grab the leather jacket, white shirt and black slacks combo, even going and grabbing the slip on tappers he'd worn just a few nights ago to Angels little club.

He slipped on the shirt, then the pants, tucking in his shirt before slipping on his shoes and throwing on his jacket. He walked towards the door and stopped, holding up a claw and stepping to the side, grabbing his top hat and scarf.

\--------

"So where are you two going?" Nifty leaned over the counter, getting into Huskers face, "Out." He looked up through narrowed eyes, ladling up another spoonful of stew to his lips, sipping at the broth. "Aw come on Huskerrrr!" Niffty groaned, flipping onto her back, now laying on the counter, "You gotta' have plans in order to impress someone like Angel!"

Husk stopped mid scoop and slowly turned his attention to Nifty, raising an eyebrow, "Are you staying that I don't make plans?" Nifty stopped and looked around, her one large eye darting around the room as if the answer was somewhere on one of the many walls or corners of the roof, "Uuuuh, I'm not saying that I just, um… You kinda… Improvise too much…"

Husk's ear twitched as he heard this and fully turned to face Nifty. Nifty turned her head away, rolling over and crawling her way off the counter, dropping off and disappearing, her red hair the only thing visible as she disappeared, then reappearing as she made her way around to his side of the counter, climbing up onto a stool and sitting down, "Alright, I know you don't take criticism well, but… You need to start planning this stuff instead of coming up with it on a whim. Angel talks sometimes when he's down here-"

"When is he ever down here?" Husk dropped his spoon in the bowl, shoving it away, turning and leaning on the counter, "When you're out at the casino getting your fucking head knocked around!" Nifty stood up, throwing her arms out. Husks ears folded back as her voice picked up, wincing slightly. Nifty scrunched up her face and sat down, shaking her head, "You go out most nights to gamble and drink and when you come back you're broken and beaten. He worries for you." Nifty sighed and spun around, jumping off her stool, "Maybe start thinking a little more Husk. He loves you and you just kinda throw it away by improvising. Maybe take him out somewhere nice, maybe don't go getting your head caved in." She shook her head and walked off towards the hallway entrance, Huskers eyes following her as she left.

Angel watched as Nifty left, raising an eyebrow and moving a little faster, seeing Husk slumped in his seat, his head resting on his hand and sighing. Stepping forward and making his way to Husk, he stopped just behind him, reaching a hand out and placing it on his shoulder, "Hey yo-"

"I'm sorry." Husk cut in, his voice low.

"What?" Angel leaned forward, trying to look him in the eyes, "What are you sorry for?" Husk shook his head, standing up and sliding off the stool, "Nothing, come on." He turned slightly to him, grabbing hold of his hand, squeezing it, "Let's go to the park hey?"

Angel stopped for a moment, debating whether or not to take it further, "Alright." He smiled, nodding. Husk gave him a little side smile before he stepped off, leading him to the door.

\--------

"Wait wait wait, you're tellin' me, you rather vanilla over Chocolate?" Angel raised his eyebrow, leaning on the table. Husk stopped mid-lick, his eyes darting around, "Yeah." Angel stared for a few moments and shook his head, "Perhaps I should just leave your ass in tha' dust, a man who can't eat choco-"

"It's not that I can't eat it, I prefer vanilla. Get off my case would ya'?" Husk shook his head, a giggle coming from Angels side of the table. The part was sparsely populated to be generous, the once green grass had been replaced with a nice coat of snow, the trees that once were filled with leaves now bare, snow hanging from some of the branches. The walkways had been at least cleared and the fountain was all but frozen, when it stopped snowing everything would return, maybe they could come back again. Husk chuckled at the idea and shook his head, looking around.

"Back when I was alive, I knew this guy who'd do the same thing we're doin' now." Husk swung his head back around, raising an eyebrow, "We was War pals. Well, he was my CO." Angel looked at his ice cream cone and then down, the confectionary sweet slumping in his grip, "He was so fuckin' sweet and caring. He put up with all my shit all the way… Way up to my death." Husk nodded, a sigh the only response from him, "I'm not sure what happened but, Molly told me he'd offed himself soon afta'." He shook his head, raising one of his hand to his face, "Stupid fuckin' bastard."

Husk nodded, looking away, "Yeah I know that feeling." Angel raised his head, raising an eyebrow, "When I was alive I-uh… I wasn't I guess, your conventional soldier. I mean I fought, I served my country in Vietnam but I… Fought elsewhere. I had my team, we all joined up for the Marines, all switched over to the 101st, stay together after we joined Special forces but uh… They didn't know about my past until later. Before joining the marines I'd always worked alone or in what we called Rent-a-teams but… I grew close to these guys. After all that shit and we were discharged, shit finally caught up to them and one by one they offed themselves. I was the last one left and-huh, I followed them." Husk shook his head, sighing before licking his ice cream, "Not much use to anyone, couldn't even work a normal job so I 'spose it was for the best."

Angel nodded and gave a small smile, "Well… At least we… Found someone else who can at least… Understand the pain." Husker chuckled, nodding, "Yeah… Oh your ice creams melting." Angel snapped down to his ice cream, groaning as it'd melted down his fingers, Husk laughing.

\--------

"Is that them?" A voice whispered. "Oui." Another replied. The small group of eight stood, armed to the teeth, final preparations, one retracted the bolt on his MAS36, looking into the magazine before closing it, the round chambering, another pulled back the slide on a 1903 Hammerless, looking to the others, nodding. The leader stood, taking the MPL that was slung under his arm, unfolding the wire stock and pulling back the charging handle, flicking the SMG off safe, "Allons-y."

The group moved quickly out of the alley, demons and imps jumping back at the sight of the group, each wearing webbing of varying models however all wore an armband, that of the Crimson Moon. The eight man team split into fours, flanking the entrance to the park. Both teams moved inside, taking their respective flanks, moving through the bushes and trees. As they got close, they stopped, getting cozy in their positions, one raised his Geweher 98, his eye lining up the front and rear sight, aiming squarely into Huskers chest. He took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger.

\--------

The shot was deafening, even from where they were, but it was unmistakable it was meant for them, Angel stood, reaching into his jacket, drawing his hand gun, locking eyes with multiple shooters. Within and instant he'd leapt over the table, a hail of gunfire ripping up splinters from the table top and seats. Angel hugged the ground, the bullets whizzing over his head in all directions before they stopped just as suddenly as they started.

"Fuckin' hell H-" Angel stopped as he looked back as Husk, holding his hand against the wound on the right side of his chest. Angels eyes shrunk as he took in the scene, crawling back to him, "No, no, no!" Angel set down his pistol, taking in the scene in full, there was a sizeable hole in the right side of his chest, blood staining his white shirt, he wheezed and coughed, trying desperately to get any air into his one working lung. Angel knelt there, helplessly, staring at him.

"Bouge toi! Contournez-le!" A voice called distantly, the sound of boots in snow turning to the distinct clopping against Bricks as they got closer. Angel turned and looked back, reaching down and picking up his pistol, placing a hand on top of Huskers, tears streaming down his face. The first bat he saw held a MAS39 Submachine Gun, lowered but at the ready, but not quite ready enough, Angel snapping to him and squeezing off three shots, two into his heart and one through the eye, the corpse flopping against the bricks, his head cracking open like a melon.

Another flanked around him, this one firing off a shot from his Geweher, hitting Angel in one of his lower unused arms, the pain of the bullet ripping through and the bone shattering made him scream, Angel quickly firing off another three shots before turning around, only to be met with two Crimson Moons aiming directly at him.

It was like a dream, a painful dream, one that you only have in your lowest moments, dying. Angel felts as the bullets ripped into him, he felt his skin tear and his organs be ripped apart, his bones breaking, he managed to squeeze off two more shots before he slumped back over Husker.

Husk watched helplessly as Angel slumped over him, blood staining his clothes. He looked up at the clouds, his eyes still moving, just. "An… Anthony…" Husk reached up with his other hand, taking hold of the Beretta Angel was holding, taking it from his hand and turning it towards the two Crimson Moons, getting off one shot and missing, click.

Husk stared at the empty pistol, a small smile coming to his face, "Lucky fucks…" He looked back, refocusing on the two now walking towards them, one with his weapon at the ready, the other with his MP34 hanging off his hip, an MLE 1950 in his left hand, a smile plastered on his face. He stopped next to him, Angels bloody chest heaving. The Bat demon chuckled, shaking his head, "Such… Strong killers of women and children. Unable to fight an even battle." The Bat chuckled, his French accent thick, "Oh well." He checked the chamber, letting the slide snap close, "Vive la Lune Cramoisie."

Before the bat could even lift his pistol, another shot rang out, the bat falling into a heap as one side of his head was splattered all over the table, the bat behind him turned to face their foe, another round striking him. More gunfire, footsteps, shouting, Husk tried to look around, he could feel his eyes getting heavy, he could feel everything shutting down, he could feel it all falling down, "That's them!" A distorted voice called.

"Jesus Christ they're fucked up!" Another called back, Husk feeling the weight off his chest be lifted, "Fuck. Get him in the car! We need to get them back to the Studio!" The first voice yelled, gunfire following. Husk opened his eyes slightly, he only saw a glimpse but what he saw, another winged cat, this time, blue eyes staring back at him, "Harris, you fucking idiot."

That voice… Those… How...


	23. Ghosts of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, this one as well is going to get reworked.

"Darkness. That is what awaits us after death." A voice came from the blackness that surrounded Husker. Those words stuck with him all his life, he never expected anything, no redemption, no golden arches, just darkness.

"Fuck, bloods going into his lungs." Another voice echoed, the voice sounding familiar, "Get me the tap." Another replied, deeper this time. "Yeah, bloods' draining. What about Angel?" The voice continued. "Val said he was gettin' some fuckin' doctor to look at him. Just stop the bleeding and make sure he's dosed." The first voice instructed, the sound of boots on tiles getting distant. "God fucking damn it Harris. You better not die on me."

Husks eyes were heavy, his body ached, especially his chest, bright lights shining right into his eyes. He grumbled and turned his head away, closing his eyes, wincing as he turned over, pain shooting through his chest, forcing him onto his back. He slowly attempted to open his eyes, everything a blur for a moment before adjusting. The room looked like a makeshift medical ward, black walls, lights, monitors, dividers between the beds. His eyes wandered around, now being able to quickly piece together where he was, one of the back rooms to Val's studio, he'd been here enough times and looked around enough times to know the look of it.

He grumbled and looked over, a chair sitting next to his bed, empty, sitting on the seat a book, 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' He winced as he attempted to sit up, deciding it was best to stay where he was, regardless if his wings were killing him. He looked at the tubes in his arms connected up to the dingy vital monitor next to him. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps, boots, making their way towards him.

Coming around the corner, another cat demon, almost one to one with Husk, in body at least. His fury was a light brown and blonde, the marks on his wings looked like eyes, four different colours, brown, green, blue and a lighter brown, a hazel. The cat demon stopped mid sip of his coffee, his blue eyes staring straight back at Husker before he dropped the cup, sitting it on the tray that was clipped to the end of his bed, "You're still an idiot."

Husk raised his eyebrow, tilting his head, "Do I know you?" The cat demon scrunched up his face, picking up his mud before going over to the seat, picking up the book and sitting both down on the wheeled tray, sitting down and crossing his legs, "Yes. I believe you do. Looks like my little, "Till the end of the line," extends beyond the line huh?"

Huskers eyes widened as the words hit him like a truck, his heart stopped and his mouth going dry, a lump in his throat forming as well as a sensation in his chest like he was on the verge of vomiting. "I know it's kinda hard to tell but if you look closely you can see the similarity." He chuckled, "When I dropped down here they called me Monty, not much of a change I admit but…"

"M-M… Montes?" Husk tilted his head, "Is…"

Monty nodded, uncrossing his legs, "Yep." He put out his arms, shrugging, "Daral and Tucker are here too if you were wondering. Or should I call them, Deimos and Teller." Husk turned his head away, trying to soak in the mountain of information that'd just been dropped on him like a ton of bricks, "A-A-Angel! Where's Angel!?" Husk jumped up, lurching forward, almost ripping the tubes out of his arm.

"Relax!" Monty jumped up, putting both hands on his shoulders, "He's alright. He got fucked up pretty good but he's fine. Still recovering. Valentino hasn't stopped coming in and out every 6 hours for the past week looking-"

"Wait did you say a week?" Husk snapped his head up. Monty froze, nodding and stepping away, dropping his hands, "Yeah. You've been out for around a week. Doc says you'll be sitting there for another day or two, working some fuckin' magic to get your all stitched up." Husk nodded, sitting back, wincing as his wings cramped, "Fuckin…"

"Sit up." Monty stepped forward, walking around Husk and unwrapping the bandages around his wings. The bandages dropped into Husks lap, immediately spreading them out, Monty stopping to stare, taking in the sight, "Wow…"

Husk looked over, smirking, "Impressed? Perhaps I should have stitched on some wings so you would have stayed." Monty stopped, shutting his mouth immediately and snapping his attention to Husk, "Are you fucking serious Harris?"

Husk dropped his smirk and cocked up and eyebrow, "What?" Monty stepped around so he was in front of him, arms crossed, "You're going to bring that shit up now?" Husk sat back slightly shaking his head, "They fuck ar-"

"No don't play dumb with me you arrogant cunt. You're the one laying in a fucking hospital bed after being shot out on a date I presume with a fucking pornstar! Don't you fucking dare think just cause I'm here you can bring that shit up!" Monty yelled, getting into Huskers face. Husk growled and threw his hands up, shoving Monty away, "I can bring up whatever the fuck I want! Who are you to call and arrogant cunt you fucking backwater Hick fucking cotton whipper!?"

"Oh yeah, pull out the creative insults huh, now I know you're desperate." Monty stepped back, shaking his head, "I'm desperate? I'm not the one cracking his dick at his friend sitting in a hospital bed after he made a fucking JOKE!" Husk bared his claws, snarling, "And don't you dare bring Anthony into this."

"Anthony? Angel has a name other than 'slut?' Get fucking real Harris, you're dating a fucking pornstar, how much are you paying him, hm?" He took another step back, rolling his shoulder, tensing up his crossed arms like they were a shield, "Don't you fucking dare!"

"What? Just calling it how it is! He doesn't love you. Who the fuck could love you!? You're a washed up fucking soldier who couldn't hold a relationship in any fucking way, couldn't even satisfy me and I was your friend for 20 fucking years! I bet he pity fucks you, holds you at night and says its alright cause you're too fucking sad and petty over your life's choices."

"You… Don't know… Stop." Husks voice was low, tired. "No! I won't fucking stop! Me and the guys swoop in to save you on Vals orders! And yeah, surprise surprise, Vals been having you watched. And we had to come and save you! Bet the only reason he fucking almost killed himself was out of pity."

Husks wings dropped and his ears folded back, Monty sticking up his nose and stepping away, "Fucking cunt." Were his final words before he turned away. Husk stared down at his hands, his words bouncing around in his head, why… Husk sat back and turned his head away, attempting to close his eyes but he knew as soon as he did he'd break out into tears. He knew he'd validate everything Montes had said.

\--------

Angel slowly opened his eyes, groggy but alive, even though he felt like he'd just died again. "Hey." A voice, barely a whisper, came to him, "Hey babe." Husk leaned into Angels limited vision, a small chuckle coming from Angel, raising his hand, cupping his cheek, "Hey there cutie… You seen a rather hot bartender around here?" His words were slurred, Husks heart heavy as he heard them, his eyes going down to the bandages, the wounds had healed and the hair had regrown but he knew he would need some help.

Husk chuckled and leaned into Angels touch, nodding, "Right here you little shit." Angel chuckled and nodded his head. "How are you feelin'." Angel tilted his head. Husk raised one of his hands, taking Angels, "You should worry about yourself, not me, you're the one who got blasted." Angel chuckled and nodded, groaning slightly, raising a hand to his mouth. Husk looked around quickly, grabbing a vomit bin next to the bed and bringing it up to Angel who had lurched forward, Husk stuck the bucket into his lap and watched as Angel vomited whatever was still in him.

This happened another two times before he was able to sit back, groaning and holding his stomach. Husk took the bucket and sat it down next to the bed. "You'll be fine, maybe that was for the best, you have had a tube down your throat for a week and a bit." Angel chuckled, "At least I haven't been off my throat game in the meantime." Husks face turned to stone as he heard those words, "Way to ruin the moment you little shit."

Angel chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "You look troubled Husk… What's wrong?" Husk sighed and sat down, shaking his head, "It's nothing to be worried about now. It's personal, but… What would you do, if you met that guy you loved… Before you died?"

Angel stopped, squinting and scrunching up his face, "I'd say it'd be nice to see ya', how ya' been? And wouldn't be much more than that. I loved him once but not anymore." Husk nodded, sighing as he sat back, "Alright… And… Do you, really love me?"

"'Course I do ya' fuckin' fur ball." He chuckled, wincing at the pain, "Someone been tellin' ya' I don't or somethin'?" Angel looked over, his eyes half closed, "Something like that." Angel nodded and closed his eyes, sighing, "Well… Don't ya' fucking listen to'em. When I get outta' this bed, I'll give'm a piece of my mind."

"Alright… But you rest Angel." Husk placed a hand on hands and smiled, sitting back in his chair. Monty stared through the curtains, holding hand to his chest and shaking his head, quietly stepping away from the scene, Deimos and Teller staring at each other as he walked away.


End file.
